El Evento: Amor y Guerra
by HeyArcia
Summary: no es la serie THE EVENT. Quinn es mitad Alien mitad humano, ¿Que pasa cuando Rachel se entera y la raza humana esta en peligro? EPIC/FABERRY - Rating M para estar seguros. TERMINADO
1. ¿Que esta pasando?

Los chicos de Glee estaban en el auditorio ensayando una nueva coreografia cuando de pronto todo el lugar temblo, las luces comenzaron a hacer corto circuito y se escucho una explocion que derrumbo algunas paredes.

* * *

**Zona de cuarentena: Lima, Ohio**

**Día 1.**

**1300 horas.**

* * *

¿Que paso? ¿Están todos bien?- grito Puck mientras trataba de ver entre la polvareda.

¿Puck? ¡OH Puck estas herido!- dijo Rachel mientras tomaba el brazo de Puck con un simple rasguño.

Relájate Rachel, no es nada, ¿Dónde están los demás? ¿Tienes idea de que fue lo que paso? ¿Viste algo? - dijo Puck acariciando el rostro de Rachel que aun estaba en shock.

Hubo una explosión, yo estaba aquí con… ¡por Dios!… ¡Artie!

¡Rachel! ¡Por favor ayúdame!- se escucho una voz que venia por detrás de los dos niños que aun estaban mirándose aterrados.

¿Dónde estas? ¡Sigue hablado! Demonios Quinn ¡SIGUE HABLANDO!- dijo Puck con lagrimas en los ojos.

Rachel busca a los demás no te alejes mucho, el polvo se esta disipando pronto podremos ver bien… Rachel no tengas miedo yo se que tu puedes hacer esto.- dijo Puck mientras seguía buscando a tientas a Quinn.

Rachel solo asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a gritar los nombres de Tina y Artie.

¡RACHEL! No quiero morir.- se escucho de nuevo la voz de Quinn irrumpiendo los gritos de Puck y Rachel.

Rachel olvido rápidamente el pedido de Puck y corrió en dirección a los gritos de Quinn, cuando llego Puck estaba tratando de levantar una viga que estaba sobre Quinn, Rachel no dudo en ayudarlo pero los dos niños no podían levantarla.

Quinn hacia fuerza con sus brazos tratando de ayudar pero era imposible no podían mover la viga, Rachel se estaba dando por vencida cuando Finn y Mike aparecieron entre la polvadera todos sucios y comenzaron a ayudar a Puck y Rachel.

Rachel busca a las chicas y Artie, nosotros podemos con la biga- dijo Finn con determinación, cuando Rachel se aseguro que Quinn estaba saliendo de las garras de la biga sana y salva con algunos rasguños se alejo del grupo.

¡PUCK!- Rachel llego corriendo al encuentro de los cuatro niños que estaban avanzando en busca de Rachel.

Encontré a los demás están todos bien se ocultaron bajo el escenario…pero- la voz de Rachel se apago

¿Pero? ¿Pero que Rachel?- pregunto Quinn

Matt…el…Dios…el esta muerto- dijo Rachel y callo en los brazos de Finn llorando desconsoladamente.

No, no, no…mi hermano… ¡¿donde esta?- dijo Mike mientras tratando de romper algo para no romper en llanto, Puck lucho unos segundos contra Mike hasta que pudo contenerlo en sus brazos.

Lo siento tanto, lo siento- dijo Puck mientras caían lagrimas de sus ojos y se mezclaban con el polvo de su rostro.

¡Por aquí¡ estamos aquí - grito Kurt desde un lugar no muy lejano.

Los cinco corrieron a encuentro de Kurt, Santana, Britt, Mercedes, Artie y Tina.

Cuando llegaron se encontraron con los chicos rodeando a Matt que yacía en el suelo con un fierro que atravesaba su pecho justo en el corazón.

Maldito, maldito hijo de puta…- dijo Puck mientras caía de rodillas al suelo. Quinn y Rachel enterraron sus rostros en el pecho de Finn que intentaba ser fuerte para contener a las niñas.

Britt no entendía muy bien lo que pasaba y Santana le explicaba con lágrimas en los ojos que la luz de Matt se había apagado.

Artie trataba de sostener a Tina, Mercedes y Kurt hicieron creer al grupo que intentaban encontrar una salida para que no los vieran llorar.

Tenemos que salir, esto podría caerse- dijo Quinn mirando el techo.

Tenemos que llevarnos el cuerpo de Matt- dijo Mike mientras intentaba quitarle el fierro que atravesaba al muchacho. Puck trato de Ayudarlo pero era imposible.

¡Debemos salir ahora! – grito Quinn cuando vio desmoronarse un pedazo de techo.

Todo el mundo afuera - grito Puck

Corran, corran…- grito Santana empujando a tina.

Tina llévate a B de aquí- dijo Santana mientras acomodaba a Artie en sus brazos

Finn tomo la silla de ruedas y todos corrieron por una de las salidas de emergencias que Kurt y mercedes habían encontrado.

Cuando todos estaban afuera miraron hacia la calle y pudieron ver el cielo de color negro, todo el lugar estaba quemado, cuerpos en el piso, sangre.

Tenemos que ir a nuestras casas.- dijo Tina

Debemos ver si están todos bien- agrego Kurt.

¿Mike? ¿Dónde esta Mike?- dijo Santana y todos comenzaron a mirar hacia todos lados.

¡MIKE! ¿MIKE DONDE ESTAS BRO? – grito Finn

Todos se dispersaron por el estacionamiento gritando el nombre de su amigo, pero nadie respondía a su llamado.

Esta dentro de la escuela- grito mercedes apuntando a una de las ventanas.

El maldito logro sacar el cuerpo de Matt. – dijo Kurt con una sonrisa.

Vamos a ayudarlo.- dijo Puck y golpeo a Finn en el pecho para que se pusiera en marcha.

¡Noo! … Quinn diles que no- dijo Rachel tomando la mano de la niña.

Quinn tuvo el instinto de soltarse rápidamente pero dos segundos después entendió la situación y tomo a Rachel de la mano, la abrazo por la cintura con su brazo libre para consolar a la niña que lloraba.

¡NOE PUKERMAN! Detente ahora mismo, ese edificio esta por colapsar, sabes que no hay chances de que salgan todos con vida.- dijo Santana apuntando al edificio que se tambaleaba.

¡Demonios! Que quieres que lo dejemos morir- dijo Artie que ya estaba acomodado en su silla de ruedas.

Mira eso palomas- dijo Britt apuntando al cielo.

Mierda, mierda, mierda ¡todo el mundo ocúltese ahora!- grito Finn agarrando de la remera a Puck y tirando a su amigo debajo de unos de los autos destrozados.

¿Que es eso?- grito Rachel que estaba escondida detrás del autobús escolar junto con Quinn, Artie, Tina, Mercedes y Kurt.

El puto ejercito - grito Puck

¿Qué hace- Rachel no pudo terminar su pregunta cuando tuvo que cubrir sus oídos rápidamente.

¡OH POR DIOS! Todo el mundo cúbrase ahora- grito Santana mientras tapaba la cabeza de Britt.

¡Nooooooo! ¡MIKE!- grito Rachel mientras caía al suelo rendida, su cuerpo parecía que no iba a poder resistir otra perdida mas.

Shhhh… tranquila… hicimos lo que pudimos Rachel, estoy contigo ¿si? no dejare que nada nos pase - susurraba Quinn mientras trataba de mantener a Rachel en sus Brazos.

Están bombardeando la escuela, la maldita ciudad esta llena de nazis- grito Puck mientras corría y le hacia señas a todos para salir de la zona de guerra o lo que ellos creían que era una guerra.

Cuando todos estaban a salvo escondidos en un callejón, llegaron a la conclusión que debían separarse e ir a sus casas a ver si todo estaba bien.

Se dividieron según la cercanía de las casas.

Puck, Artie y Tina- eran un grupo ellos vivían a tres cuadras de diferencia cada uno en la zona Sur de la ciudad.

Finn, Santana y Britt eran otro grupo, ellos vivían en el mismo edificio, a unas pocas cuadras de la escuela.

Kurt y Mercedes decidieron ir juntos aunque no vivieran tan cerca uno del otro, ellos dijeron que si algo alo había pasado se necesitaban para poyarse, nadie los contradijo.

y por lo tanto Rachel y Quinn eran el ultimo grupo.

Ok… si alguno logra tener señal intente llamar a la policía o algo, si no nos veremos aquí en 6 horas.- dijo Kurt mientras se alejaba de la mano con Mercedes.

Todos aquí a las siete, si algo paso no quiero perder a otro de ustedes- dijo Puck mientras se alejaba con Artie y Tina.

Todo el mundo estuvo de acuerdo y rápidamente partieron hacia sus hogares.

...

¿Quinn? – Rachel caminaba tomando sus brazos con sus manos.

Hummm... – fue lo único que pudo salir de Quinn.

¿Crees que esto sea un ataque terrorista?- pregunto Rachel mientras secaba sus lagrimas

No, esto es algo mas grande Rachel…aun no se que es pero esto no es una estupida guerra por petróleo, esto es algo mas y tenemos que averiguar que esta pasando.- dijo Quinn decidida a encontrar alguna respuesta.

¿Y si ellos están muertos?- pregunto Rachel dándose cuenta de que cabía la posibilidad de que todo lo que conocía ya no existiera mas.

Es muy probable… Rachel… no quiero mentirte, hace 10 minutos que estamos caminando y no vimos a nadie en la calle, excepto por gente muerta.- dijo Quinn sin darse cuenta lo cruda que estaba siendo con la niña.

Rachel cayo de rodillas al suelo y dijo - no quiero seguir, no quiero ver- decía Rachel mientras tomaba su rostro con las manos.

¡Hey! bonita…encontraremos la salida, te dije que estoy contigo.- dijo Quinn colocando un beso en la frente de la niña.

Rachel se puso de pie nuevamente y Quinn le tendió la mano para terminar de recorrer las ultimas dos cuadras que faltaban para llegar a la casa de Rachel.

* * *

Revisalo POrfa.

**ARCIA.**


	2. El niño

Bueno que lindo que les guste, por ustedes 4 voy a seguir la historia, no vi "The Walking Dead" pero la voy a descargar hoy.

Si puede que tenga un poco del estilo Recident pero solo a grandes rasgos, no lo puedo evitar soy una **_Fanatica de Resident Evil._**

Pd: en cuanto a Never Been Kissed...Glee ¿Donde esta el humor? siento que se esta volviendo todo muy melodramático. "

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

**Zona de Cuarentena**

**Día 1**

**1900 horas.**

**

* * *

**Todos los grupos llegaron a horario al punto de encuentro, todos se habían duchado y cambiado sus ropas.

"¿Están todos bien? ¿Algo para contar?"– Pregunto Mercedes

"No había nadie en casa."- dijo Santana, Britt y Finn asintieron con la cabeza mientras esperaban las respuestas de los demás.

"En las nuestras tampoco".- dijo Kurt frunciendo el sueño.

"Ni en las nuestras."- dijo Artie señalando a Tina y Puck.

Rachel y Quinn se limitaron a observar mientras aun estaban tomadas de las manos.

"OK… ¿Quinn? ¿Rachel? ¿Algo para compartir?"- Pregunto Santana con el seño fruncido y la mirada fija en las manos de las niñas.

"Lo mismo que ustedes."- dijo Quinn y apretó la mano de Rachel para que apoyara su respuesta.

"Si…si, nadie en casa."- dijo Rachel mira desconcertada a Quinn.

Rápidamente todos se perdieron en discusiones sin sentido y Rachel aprovecho para apartar a Quinn un poco del grupo.

"¿Quinn, porque mentir?"-Pregunto Rachel.

"No es necesario agregar más drama ahora."- dijo Quinn mientras observaba hacia todos lados un poco paranoica.

"Pero Quinn…"- Rachel fue silenciado por los dedos de Quinn.

"Confía en mi"- dijo la rubia sin darse cuenta que todo el grupo observaba el intercambio a lo lejos.

"Ok, Ellen… no se que esta pasando pero no tengo tiempo para esto. ¿Que haremos?" -dijo Santana.

"Bueno… deberíamos ir al ejercito" – se escucho la voz de Artie que se acercaba al centro del grupo con su silla de Ruedas.

"Es una buena idea…"- dijo Puck pasando su mano por su moha.

"Ellos sabrán que hacer, tal vez tengan refugios para sobrevivientes"- dijo Finn emocionado, no había nadie en todo Lima que amara tanto el ejército como Finn.

"Bueno supongo que tendremos que seguir a Finn, el es único que sabe donde quedan las bases y esas cosas" – dijo Tina acomodando su mochila para partir.

"si…pero el problema es que esta muy lejos"- dijo Finn tratando de encontrar una manera rapida de llegar.

"¿Qué tan lejos?"- pregunto Mercedes.

"A una hora en Auto"- dijo Finn con un poco de decepción en sus ojos.

"Tenemos que apurarnos, tal vez si no nos detenemos mucho en tres horas a pie llegaremos"- dijo Artie.

"Yo no nací para esto, mis pies solo pueden soportar dos horas de función, no de caminata" – dijo Rachel apuntando a sus diminutos pies.

PIII…PIII – se escucho una bocina y todos giraron hacia el lugar de donde provenía el sonido.

"Hey PERRAS ¿Necesitan un aventón?"- dijo Puck que estaba sentado en el asiento de conductor de un colectivo escolar con su sonrisa de chico malo.

Todos corrieron para felicitar al chico por haber conseguido un medio de transporte cuando Rachel salto frente a todos y logro ponerse delante de la puerta del autobús.

"¡NOÉ! ¡No debes robar, eso es propiedad del estado!"- grito Rachel mientras agitaba sus manos en el aire.

Kurt simplemente corrió a la niña de la puerta de un empujón y todos subieron al colectivo.

"Rach…no creo que en esta situación a alguien le importe, igual te prometo que lo devolveremos." – dijo Quinn empujando a la niña no muy convencida dentro del colectivo.

"¡AQUÍ VAMOS!"- grito Puck mientras Finn que estaba sentado en el primer asiento le daba las indicaciones.

"Hey Puck ten un poco mas de cuidado"- dijo Tina que se tambaleaba de un lado a otro por la velocidad.

"Si eres un gallina ponte el cinturón"- dijo Mercedes mientras trataba de arreglar el cabello de Kurt.

Quinn tenia su espalda apoyada contra la ventana y Rachel se había metido en sus piernas apoyando su espalda sobre el pecho de Quinn, ambas sonreían al ver los intentos fallidos de Santana por explicarle a Britt lo que estaba pasando.

Después de casi treinta minutos de viaje por las calles desoladas, comenzaron a ver gente deambulando.

"Que raro…creí que estaban todos muertos"- dijo Artie estirando el cuello para ver un poco mas. Todos rápidamente se pegaron a las ventanas para ver a la gente, tal ves ahí estaban sus familiares.

"Puck debemos llevarlos…a los niños"- dijo Rachel mientras veía una niña revolviendo la basura.

"Tienes razón, hay mucho espacio aquí"- dijo Puck mientras comenzaba a aminorar la marcha. Mientras mas despacio iban más rápido se agolpaba la gente alrededor del colectivo.

"llévame, llévame"- gritaba la gente mientras golpeaba el colectivo con las manos. "llévate a mi hijo" – gritaba una señora sosteniendo un niño de unos ocho años en la puerta delantera del colectivo.

"Puck… ¡PUCK! ¡NO ABRAS LA MALDITA PUERTA!"- grito Britt mirando a la mujer a los ojos.

"Algo no esta bien, mira sus ojos…están mintiendo"- dijo Britt volviendo a tener un tono inocente en su vos.

Puck se aterrorizo y quiso acelerar el bus pero Rachel lo tomo por sorpresa saltando de su asiento y apretando el botón rojo para abrir la puerta.

"Es solo un niño"- grito Rachel retando a sus amigos por ser tan desconsiderados. Rachel le tendió su mano al niño para ayudarlo a subir pero rápidamente la dejo caer cuando vio los ojos enardecidos del niño y la diabólica sonrisa que se formaba en su rostro.

"No debiste abrir la puerta" – dijo el niño que parecía poseído.

Rachel intento caminar hacia atrás pero cayó al suelo tropezando con sus pies, todos miraban el intercambio anonadados, nadie tenía idea de lo que había asustado a Rachel de esa manera.

La piel del niño se erizo y sus ropas rasgadas dejaron ver algunas heridas infectadas en su piel, tan pronto como Puck entendió la situación se escucho un grito felino que salía de lo mas profundo de la garganta del pequeño, el niño salto en el aire y estaba apunto de caer sobre Rachel.

¡BANG! – un tiro justo en la frente del niño que cayó desplomado al suelo, Rachel tenía sus ojos cerrados pero aun así pudo sentir como la sangre había salpicado todo su rostro.

Quinn estaba dos pasos por detrás de Rachel con un arma que aun apuntaba al mismo lugar al que había disparado dos segundos atrás.

Se escucharon gritos agudos que venían de la calle, junto con piedras que rompieron algunos de los vidrios de las ventanas.

"¡Cierra la puta puerta y vámonos de aquí AHORA!"- grito Quinn mientras guardaba el arma en la parte trasera de su cintura y corría para patear el cuerpo del niño fuera del colectivo antes de que la puerta terminara de cerrarse.

"¿Qué fue eso?- grito Kurt

"¿De donde?...un arma…el niño…yo…- dijo Tina tratando de respirar correctamente.

"Te dije que no era por petróleo"- dijo Quinn sonriendo mientras limpiaba con un poco de agua y toallas la sangre del rostro de Rachel.

"¿Qué son? ¿Zombies?"- Pregunto Puck sin sacar la vista de la ruta.

"Los zombies no existen Puck"- dijo Mercedes.

"Yo llamo Zombie a cualquier cosa que actúa como si quisiera comerme"- grito Puck y todos comenzaron a discutir sobre la existencia de los Zombies.

"¿Quinn? ¿Estas bien?"- pregunto Rachel a la rubia que solo miraba el arma en sus manos.

"Si…estoy bien, Gracias."- Dijo Quinn mientras volvía a colocar el arma en su cintura.

"Aunque no estoy de acuerdo con el uso de armas…quiero agradecerte por salvarme la vida"- dijo Rachel inclinadote y poniendo un beso en la mejilla de Quinn.

"Siempre voy a estar para salvarte"- dijo Quinn mientras tomaba la mano de Rachel.

"mi padre me hablo de estas cosas"- dijo Finn logrando captar la atención de todos.

"El dijo que cuando yo había nacido tuve que trabajar horas extras y que lo habían mandado a trabajar a unos laboratorios secretos donde científicos locos hacían experimentos con humanos, el dijo que ellos querían crear un súper humano o algo así, también dijo que usaron el ADN de un Alien del área 51"- concluyo Finn y todos largaron una carcajada a excepción de Quinn que solo miraba el intercambio con tristeza.

"Casi te creo Frankenstein"- dijo Artie.

"¿Zombies, Alien, Súper humanos?... ¡deja de jugar videos juegos idiota!- dijo Santana y todos rieron aun mas fuerte.

"Es cierto, mi padre jamás me mentiría"- dijo Finn un poco frustrado y enojado.

"Es una posibilidad, digo…vi a un niño saltar por los aires e intentar matar, creo que en este momento no hay muchas explicaciones lógicas."- dijo Kurt y todos volvieron a hacer silencio, el niño tenia razón, no había explicaciones lógicas.

"El chico tiene un punto"- dijo Tina

"¿Qué mas te dijo tu padre? Tal vez nos pueda servir"- dijo Rachel que se había vuelto a acomodar en las piernas de Quinn.

* * *

**¿Y? ¿Que les parecio?**

_supongo que va tomando forma la historia... ¿Es mucho pedir un Comentario?_

_Pd: Si tienen alguna queja me dicen y perdonen por los errores de ortografía._

**Arcia**


	3. ¿QUINN?

_Estoy super inspirada, por eso actualizo tan seguido. No tengo la historia preparada ni nada simplemente escribo cuando estoy inspirada, asi que voy a ir tratando de cumplir sus pedidos es mas desafiante usar mis ideas con sus pedidos, en este cap. _hay un poco mas de accion Faberry.

Pd: los proximos capitulos capas los hago con musica de fondo** ¿Que les parece?**

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

**Zona de Cuarentena/Ruta de acceso a Lima, Ohio**

**Dia 1**

**2300 horas**

**

* * *

**

Todos se acomodaron en torno a Finn para poder escuchar la historia.

En 1992 abrieron un laboratorio secreto protegido por el gobierno en el sur de Ohio, con el proyecto "Cruza", se suponía que el experimento iba a curar todas nuestras enfermedades y esas cosas. Creían que si lograban mezclar el ADN humano con un ADN alienígena seriamos invencibles, pero el problema era que los adultos no soportaban la transformación durante la transfusión sufrían una transformación rápida, sus celular se aceleraban y su cuerpo no soportaba el cambio, comenzaban a convulsionar y morían, mi padre dijo que los que mas duraban solo vivían dos días, después de miles te intentos fallidos en 1993 llegaron a la conclusión que debían experimentar con bebes ya que su falta de formación y flexibilidad podía ayudar a que su cuerpo aceptara los cambios que se producían dentro de ellos. Mi padre dijo fue un mes después de mi nacimiento cuando no pudo soportar mas lo que le hacían a esos bebes, El y dos compañeros del ejercito decidieron detener esa locura, ellos irrumpieron en el laboratorio un diez de julio, lograron liberar a cuatro niños, pero solo uno de los cuatro sobrevivió…una niña, papa dijo que si todo se salía de control algún día ella tendría que ayudarnos o morir.- Finn termino su historia y todos se miraron un poco aterrados.

Debemos encontrar a esa chica- dijo Kurt

¡Nunca sabremos quien es!- dijo Rachel

Bueno…mi padre dijo algo sobre un tatuaje en su cabeza, también dijo que los padres de la niña recibieron 10 millones por parte del gobierno para que los dejaran experimentar con ella. Eso es todo lo que se.- dijo Finn enojado con el por no haber preguntado mas a su padre.

¿Bueno cuantas chicas de 17 años en Lima tienen un tatuaje en su cabeza y son millonarias? No debe ser tan difícil- dijo Santana mientras comenzaba pensar en las niñas de lima.

¿Pero como sabemos si ella fue un éxito o solo tubo suerte?- pregunto Tina.

No lo sabemos…- dijo Quinn.

HEY! Lamento interrumpir su preciada charla…pero miren las Luces- grito Puck.

A medida que se acercaban a la frontera podían ver conos color naranja en el suelo y cientos de soldados que custodiaban la zona.

"Usted esta saliendo de la zona de Cuarentena, por favor detenga el vehiculo"- se escucho la voz de un hombre por alto parlante. Puck aminoro la marcha y detuvo el bus justo frente a un vallado.

"Todo el ejercito de USA esta aquí"- dijo Kurt

"Esto es grande, muy grande"- dijo Tina mirando a los soldados que se ponían junto al bus.

"¿Rachel?."- dijo Quinn sacando a la niña de entre sus piernas para poder ponerse frente a frente.

"¿Si?"- dijo Rachel con sus ojitos brillosos.

Yo…- Quinn fue interrumpida por la vos de un soldado "Todo el mundo abajo, ¡AHORA!"- Quinn vio como todos tomaron rápidamente sus cosas y se pusieron en fila india para ir bajando uno por uno, Rachel se paro de su asiento y tomo su mochila pero cuando estaba apunto de bajar fue detenida por la mano de Quinn, Rachel volteo y la rubia se coloco a solo unos centímetros del rostro de Rachel.

"¿Quinn?¿Estas Bi-"- Rachel fue callada con un beso en sus labios, un beso casto que rápidamente se transformo en una degustación de lenguas.

"Ustedes dos abajo."- dijo un soldado que se encontraba dentro del autobús, parado en el tope de las escaleras de la puerta principal con un sonrisa pervertida en su rostro.

"lo siento tanto Rach pero debes confiar en mi" dijo Quinn tomando de la mano a la niña y acompañándola fuera del bus.

"ok, todos hagan una fila aquí"- dijo lo que parecía ser un teniente.

Dos soldados tomaban nota de sus datos personales mientras otro soldado daba explicaciones de los procedimientos que iban seguir.

"Señores, ustedes acaban de salir de una Zona restringida, por lo tanto en cuanto estemos seguros de que no tuvieron contacto con "esas cosas" todo volverá a ser completamente normal"- dijo el soldado mientras le tendía la mano a un Medico que rápidamente se puso a revisar a los niños, miro sus ojos y reviso sus dientes.

"Están todos en perfecto estado, ninguno fue infectado"- dijo el medico en voz alta, pero luego se acerco a uno de los comandantes y susurro algo que los niños no pudieron escuchar

"Bueno todos síganme por aquí"- dijo el medico guiando a todos dentro de las instalaciones.

"usted no señorita, tenemos algunas preguntas que hacerle"- dijo un Soldado tomando a Quinn por la fuerza.

Cuando todos estuvieron dentro de las inhalaciones una puerta de vidrio se cerró herméticamente dejando ver a los niños lo que hacina con Quinn. Un soldado le puso un arma en la cabeza y obligo a Quinn a ponerse de rodillas, mientras otro soldado revolvía el pelo de Quinn en busca de algo.

¿Quinn? ¡QUINN! ¿Qué esta pasando? ¡Déjenla! – grito Rachel golpeando el vidrio.

Los soldados no dejaban de apuntar a Quinn con sus armas, todos vieron llegar a una mujer con un traje naranja y guantes de látex. La mujer tiro del cabello de Quinn haciendo que la niña tirara su cabeza hacia atrás mientras le rapaban la cabeza, ahí en el medio de la calle. Quinn solo dejo escapar una lagrima mientras veía su cabello caer a sus pies.

¡NOOO! Estupidos…están equivocados- grito Puck empujando a un soldado.

Es nuestra amiga- dijo Britt con toda su inocencia.

Cuando los chicos empezaron a parecer descontrolados e histéricos una puerta electrónica de acero apareció por sobre sus cabezas y cubrió el vidrio para que no pudieran seguir viendo lo que pasaba.

"Chicos, por favor cálmense y síganme por aquí"- dijo un hombre que parecía ser un científico, todos lo siguieron porque no tenían otra alternativa. El hombre los guío por los pasillos de las instalaciones hasta que llegaron a unos vestuarios.

"A la derecha las niñas, a la izquierda los niños, dentro encontraran ropa limpia y zapatillas, toda la ropa que tiene ahora deben tirarla, no sabemos que grado de contaminación puede llegar a tener. Tienen diez minutos"- dijo el hombre que parecía no ser muy flexible.

"pero…" – dijo Rachel entre sosollos.

"pero nada, ve a bañarte…no quieres problemas aquí"- dijo el hombre y se retiro levantando su reloj en el aire pera que recordaran que solo tenían diez minutos.

"¿Qué tenia Quinn? ¿Porque ella?"- pregunto Mercedes

"El arma, debe ser por el arma"- exclamo Artie

"¡Nadie te rapa la cabeza por tener un arma!"- grito Santana

"Es la chica…"- dijo Finn y su voz se apago por completo. Todos se miraron esperando que no sea verdad.

"NUEVE MINUTOS"- se escucho una voz por el alto parlante y todos corrieron a las duchas. Exactamente nueve minutos mas tarde estaban todos de nuevo en lo que parecía ser una sala común.

"¿Me estas jodiendo?"- dijo Santana mirando a todos que tenían puesto una remera blanca, pantalones negros y zapatillas deportivas negras.

"Nos vemos de lujo"- dijo Puck

"Idiota parecemos Reos sofisticados"- dijo Santana

"A mi me gusta"- dijo Britt paseándose delante de todos como una niña cuando luce sus zapatos nuevos.

Una mujer con un traje y dos hombres con batas de laboratorio entraron a la sala.

"Todos síganme por aquí"- dijo la mujer y rápidamente se abrió paso por los pasillos de las instalaciones hasta llegar a unas habitaciones con cinco camas y una mesa en el centro, las habitaciones tenían las paredes que daban al pasillos de vidrio.

"Los chicos a la izquierda y las niñas a la derecha"- dijo la mujer y todos hicieron caso rápidamente y una vez que estaban todos dentro de sus respectivas "habitaciones" las puertas se cerraron herméticamente.

"Chicos esto es solo procedimiento, pasaran la noche aquí y mañana si todo sale bien podrán ir a los campos de contención"- dijo uno de los hombres con bata mientra tomaba nota de la hora y esas cosas.

"¿Alguien nos puede decir que mierda esta pasando?" – grito Kurt

"Todavía no sabemos muy bien que es lo que pasa peor esperamos que tu amiguita nos de esa respuesta"- dijo el otro hombre que los miraba con odio y desprecio.

"¿Cuándo podremos ver a Quinn?"- pregunto Rachel pegada al vidrio

"Pronto"- dijo la mujer que hacia un gesto a unos soldados para que le dieran sus viandas a los chicos.

Luego de cuatro horas des espera todos comenzaron a quedarse dormidos, las luces del pasillo bajaron un poco su intensidad y todos estaban en sus respectivas camas excepto por Rachel que caminaba por toda la habitación descalza para no despertar a nadie.

"Berry, duerme un poco"- dijo Santana por lo bajo.

"¿Cómo puedes dormir con Quinn en quien sabe donde? Mira se la están torturando - dijo Rachel rompiendo en llanto.

Santana se levanto suavemente para no despertar a Britt que dormía en sus brazos y se acerco a abrazar a Rachel.

"Debí decirle que la amo"- dijo Rachel entre sosollos.

"Ella lo sospecha y también te ama"- dijo Santana una sosteniendo a Rachel en sus brazos.

"Santana…Quinn me beso"- dijo Rachel con vergüenza en sus ojos.

"Lo se… Sabes el autobús tiene vidrios y los soldados no dejaban de hablar de eso"- dijo Santana sonriendo.

"¿Y si ella es la chica de la que hablo Finn?"- pregunto Rachel limpiando las lagrimas de su rostro con la palma de su mano.

"No se si es o no esa chica…pero puedo asegurarte que Quinn no es mala"- dijo Santana tomando a Rachel por los hombros.

"Ahora descansa un poco, solo nos queda esperar"- Santana acompaño a Rachel a su cama y se volvió a acostar en cuento estuvo segura de que Rachel se había dormido.

"Eso fue muy dulce de tu parte"- dijo Britt mientras ponía un pequeño beso en los labios de Santana antes de volver a dormirse en sus brazos.

* * *

** BASE MILITAR**

**SALA DE INTERROGACIONES**

**100 horas.**

**

* * *

**

"¿No vas a decirme nada estupido mutante?"- gritaba un soldado mientras empujaba el rostro de Quinn dentro de un tacho con agua y hielo.

"¡Ya basta soldado! Puede retirarse"- dijo un hombre de unos 60 años de edad con grandes ojos verdes, el soldado lo miro un poco enojado y soltó a Quinn que cayo desplomada al piso.

"Disculpa esta tortura, son soldados no saben como tratar a una mujer"- dijo el hombre ayudando a Quinn a sentarse.

"¿Por qué no te resistes? Yo se de lo que eres capaz, yo te cree"- dijo el hombre orgulloso. Quinn no lo pudo soportar más y de un salto de su silla, paso sus manos esposadas por debajo de sus pies con algo que parecía un movimiento de artes marciales para poder tener sus manos adelante y rápidamente en dos movimientos acorralo al hombre contra una pared apretando su cuello con las cadenas de su esposa.

"¿Por qué? ¿Porque me hiciste esto?"- dijo Quinn mientras apretaba mas el cuello del viejo que solo sonreía. Un soldado entro a la sala y tomo a Quinn por sorpresa que nuevamente dejo que le hicieran lo que ellos quisieran, la golpearon un rato hasta que la dejaron inconciente, luego la arrastraron por todas las instalaciones hasta las habitaciones.

Rachel salto de su cama al escuchar la puerta de vidrio abrirse, apenas se había despertado cuando vio a un soldado tirar a Quinn dentro de la habitación como si fuera un saco de papas. Las demás niñas corrieron para ver a Quinn que estaba desplomada en el suelo.

"¿Quinn?... ¡Oh por dios esta muerta! – grito Rachel apunto de llorar.

"No estoy muerta Rachel"- susurro Quinn mientras tosía un poco por los golpes que tenia en su abdomen.

"Tu pelo…"- dijo Britt y Santana la miro pidiendo por favor que se callara esta vez.

"Eres la chica" exclamo Tina apuntando el tatuaje que se veía en el lado izquierdo de la cabeza de Quinn. **"C8-0192X3"**

"Por favor necesito dormir…les prometo que les explicare todo por la mañana" – dijo Quinn mientras Rachel la ayudaba a recostase en una de las camas vacías.

"¿Vas a matarnos?"- pregunto Mercedes con un poco de miedo en su vos.

"No…no es ami a quien deben tenerle miedo" Dijo Quinn y dos segundos después parecía que había entrado en un sueño profundo.

"Ya no hay nada que ver…todos vuelvan a dormir"- dijo Santana volviendo a acostarse con Britt.

"Rachel…"- dijo Quinn susurrando.

"Abrázame"- Quinn no termino de hacer su pedido que ya había sentido el cuerpo de Rachel detrás del suyo.

"Son unos animales, mira lo que te han hecho"- dijo Rachel acariciando la cabeza rapada de Quinn.

"Crecerá"- fue la respuesta de Quinn que había girado para estar frente a frente con Rachel.

"¡OH por dios no te había visto, tu rostro!- dijo Rachel mirando el ojo hinchado y magullado de Quinn.

"Rachel…bésame"- pidió Quinn acercándose un poco pero dejando a Rachel tomar el impulso para cerrar la brecha. Rachel puso un beso suave sobre los labios de Quinn porque no quería presionar la herida que la rubia tenia sobre su labio inferior, Rachel pudo sentir sobre sus labios la sonrisa que se formaba en el rostro de Quinn que abrió su boca y profundizo el beso un poco mas, Rachel se dejo llevar por unos minutos pero luego recordó las heridas de Quinn y se corrió para observar si veía alguna señal de dolor en su rostro.

"¡QUINN! Tus heridas…ya no están" - dijo Rachel pasando sus dedos por los lugares donde ella había visto moretones y sangre.

"Bueno…soy mitad Alien ¿Recuerdas?, vamos a dormir" dijo Quinn dándole un ultimo beso y rodeando a Rachel con sus brazos para dormir acurrucadas.

* * *

**¿Y que les parecio este cambio en la historia?**

**gracias por seguir la historia.**

_PD: perdon por los errores me aburre revisar muchas veces la historia._

_PD2: Me encanta que comenten :)_

**ARCIA.**


	4. Es hora de irnos

_Hola ¿Como estan?...bien no tengo idea de que rumbo va a tomar esto, simplemente escribo lo que tengo ganas. Este capitulo es de relleno, para dar paso a otras situaciones que van a ser_ **mucho mas interesantes**.

_Gracias por leer la historia, se que somos pocos pero cada vez que comentan y ponen que les gusta o que quieren leer mas me siento inspirada y escribo._

_PD: Mañana da el capitulo de los **MINIE-GLEE(?).**_

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

**Base militar / Zona Restringida**

**Día 2**

**1000 horas.**

**

* * *

**

Rachel se despereza en la cama con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, aun con sus ojos cerrados tantea en busca de Quinn para aferrarse a ella pero rápidamente abre sus ojos para confirmar sus sospechas, Quinn no estaba.

Rachel salio de la cama y comenzó a buscar por la habitación, cuando no la encontró corrió a pegarse al vidrio para intentar ver a lo largo de los pasillos pero parecía imposible.

"¡Chicos! ¿Me escuchan?"- grito Rachel a todo pulmón.

"¡¿Qué demonios Berry? Hay gente durmiendo aquí"- dijo Santana furiosa asomando su cabeza por debajo de las sabanas.

"¿Rachel? ¿Rachel cariño eres tu?"- se escucho la vos de Finn a través de las paredes.

"Lo siento Santana pero se llevaron a Quinn"- Respondió Rachel y todas se levantaron de sus camas para asegurarse de que Rachel no mintiera.

"Soy Rachel…Finn se llevaron a Quinn"- dijo Rachel mientras trataba de ver a Finn en el reflejo de una puerta de acero que tenia frente a su habitación.

"Lo se, los vimos sacarla de la habitación hace unos veinte minutos"- grito Finn y unos segundos mas tarde se escucharon golpes secos que provenían de la otra habitación, las niñas estaban seguras que era Puck intentando romper el vidrio.

Rachel volvió para sentarse en el borde de su cama y así ponerse sus zapatillas cómodamente. Las niñas estaban peleando para poder verse en un pequeño espejo y Santana había vuelto a acostar.

"PAM-PAM"– Se escuchan de nuevo los golpes secos pero esta vez desde la habitación de las chicas.

"Rachel te juro que si no me dejas…"- dijo Santana pero se quedo en silencio al ver a Quinn nuevamente toda golpeada y con su remera desgarrada que dejaba ver sus abdominales marcados por el esfuerzo de golpear la zona central de la puerta con el puño cerrado, también se podía ver la sangre rodando por los nudillos de Quinn y a Kurt intentando detenerla mas de una vez pero Quinn era muy obstinada, ya había sacado a los chicos y ahora iba por sus amigas. Cuando logro romper la barra de metal que unía las puertas, Finn y Puck la ayudaron a quitar los vidrios que ahora estaban colgando.

"OK tenemos diez minutos hasta que suenen las alarmas, es lo máximo que las puedo retener"- dijo Quinn tomando a Rachel de la mano y apurando el paso hacia la salida.

Todos siguieron a Quinn sin protestar, igualmente muchas opciones no tenían. Habían logrado llegar a los vestuarios sin ser vistos, estaban a unos veinte metros de la entrada principal de la planta y eso preocupaba a Quinn.

"Rachel ¿Recuerdas como llegar a la casa de verano de tus padres?"- Pregunto Quinn apoyando sus manos en los brazos de Rachel para que le prestara atención, la morena solo asintió con la cabeza.

"Quiero que los lleves, ahí estarán a salvo"- dijo Quinn mientras observaba los pasillos en busca de algún tipo de movimiento extraño.

"¿Tu no vienes? Si tu no vienes yo no quiero ir"- dijo Rachel mientras su mandíbula comenzaba a temblar.

"Confía en mi ¿si?, voy a ir. Solo voy a distraerlos para que ustedes salgan, te lo prometo"- dijo Quinn acariciando el rostro de Rachel

"¿Y si te matan?"- Rachel no estaba segura si estoy iba a funcionar.

"No lo harán, yo tengo un arma secreta"- dijo Quinn sonriéndole a todo el grupo para que se sientan mas seguros.

"¿Si? ¿Cuál?"- pregunto Rachel con mucha curiosidad en su rostro.

"Estoy enamorada"- dijo Quinn y puso un pequeño beso en los labios de Rachel que sonreía como una tonta.

"¡Corran ahora!, Por favor" dijo Quinn apuntando hacia la salida y mientras comenzaba a caminar en dirección contraria.

"Vamos Rachel, ella no te fallara"- dijo Mercedes mientras arrastraba a Rachel hacia la salida.

Todos lograron pasar desapercibidos y estaban dentro de un camión del ejército que Puck conducía acompañado de Finn en el asiento delantero. Cuando ya estaban en la entrada de vehículos se escucho una alarma estridente.

"Todos escóndanse, esta es nuestra señal es ahora o nunca"- dijo Puck haciendo un gesto con las manos a todos para que se agacharan.

Puck detuvo el vehiculo delante de unos soldados estaban controlando quien salía y quien entraba.

"¿Que llevas?" – dijo el soldado intentando ver dentro del camión.

"Nada hermano, solo voy a buscar a unos idiotas de Ottawa que se quedaron en el camino" – dijo Puck actuando como un maldito soldado y Finn asintió con la cabeza.

"OK, trae a esas putas para que les enseñemos lo que es ser un soldado"- dijo el soldado dando un cigarrillo a Puck mientras esperaba que se levantara por completo la barrera. Puck solo asintió con la cabeza y se alejo.

"Wow eso estuvo cerca, muy cerca."- dijo Artie cuando ya se habían alejado lo suficiente como para que nadie viera el movimiento extra dentro del camión.

"OK, Berry ¿Ahora a donde vamos?"- dijo Puck encendiendo el cigarrillo mientras Finn le hacia lugar a Rachel en el asiento delantero para que le de las indicaciones a Puck.

"Sandusky, tenemos dos horas y media de viaje"- dijo Rachel apuntando al norte.

* * *

**Base Militar / Centro de operaciones.**

**Día 2**

**1030 horas.**

**

* * *

**

Quinn esta corriendo por los pasillos de las instalaciones, logro evadir a dos soldados que la perseguían pero cuando doblo a la izquierda en una intersección se encontró con otros dos soldados que aguardaban agazapados para atraparla.

"OK, Skinheads aquí se termina tu paseo"- dijo uno de los soldados apuntando a Quinn con una ametralladora.

"De rodillas, ahora"- dijo otro de los soldados que se encontraba detrás de Quinn pateando sus piernas para que cayera al suelo de rodillas.

"Gran error"- susurro Quinn a los dos soldados que se habían acercado demasiado a Quinn. Rápidamente Quinn tomo el arma y tiro de ella hacia abajo junto con el soldado que apretó el gatillo y comenzaron a salir balas hacia todos lados, Quinn cómodo el arma para que las balas llegaran a los dos soldados que estaban detrás de ella, rápidamente se paro y uso al soldado de escudo mientras el ultimo soldado que seguía en pie disparaba, Quinn caminaba hacia atrás tomando el arma del soldado que usaba de escudo y comenzó a disparar la ametralladora que aun colgaba del cuerpo del soldado muerto.

Quinn dejo caer el cuerpo y negó con la cabeza pensado en lo testarudo que eran estos soldados, ella no quería matar a nadie pero no le dejaban opción. Tomo la ametralladora la colgó en su espalda y comenzó a caminar tranquila por el pasillo.

"¡ALTO!"- grito un soldado que estaba parado detrás de ella. Quinn giro y vio al muchacho que temblaba como una hoja.

"OH maldición ¿Realmente quieres hacer esto?"- dijo Quinn levantando una ceja, ella sabia que el muchacho no duraría mucho a causa de sus nervios.

"Uno…"- Quinn recargo el arma y observo al muchacho que no sabia que hacer- "Dos…"- Apunto al muchacho – "Tre…"

"Ok, Ok ¡no me mates!- gritó el muchacho mientras soltaba su arma y ponía las manos en alto.

"Ven conmigo" – dijo Quinn mientras apuntaba al muchacho y lo empujaba para que comenzara a caminar.

"¿Por qué?...yo…no diré nada"- dijo que joven que intento resistirse al secuestro.

"Simple, necesito a alguien que me saque de aquí y tu serás ese alguien…pero antes llévame a los laboratorios"- dijo Quinn y el muchacho solo resoplo mientras asentía con la cabeza. El joven era rápido por lo que no tardaron mucho en llegar a los laboratorios, cuando lograron entras después del que el soldado puso las claves de acceso, se escabulleron dentro con rapidez para que un científico que estaba trabajando no los viera. Quinn reconocí al hombre de inmediato era el bastardo que la había interrogado, estaba experimentando con una de "esas cosas".

"¿Qué esta pasando aquí?"- pregunto el muchacho fisgoneando por sobre la mesa.

"Supongo que quieran controlarlos para controlar el mundo"- dio Quinn mientras tecleaba algunos códigos en una computadora fuera del la vista del viejo.

"Busca un CD o un pendrive, necesito llevarme esta información"- dijo Quinn mientras apuntaba a unas gavetas que estaban a su izquierda, el soldado rápidamente revolvió todo hasta que encontró un pendrive y se lo paso a Quinn que lo coloco en el puerto usb de la PC y comenzó la descarga.

"Al suelo" – dijo el soldado mientras empujaba a Quinn hacia abajo. Los dos vieron entrar a unos cuatro soldados al laboratorio.

"Ellos escaparon, pero creemos que la chica aun esta en el edificio"- dijo uno de los soldados mientras le mostraba los videos de las cámaras de seguridad al viejo.

"COMPLETADO 100%"- se leyó en el monitor de la PC, Quinn rápidamente arranco el pendrive y los dos comenzaron a arrastrarse por el piso hasta que lograron salir sin ser vistos. Una vez afuera el soldado tomo la mano de Quinn y la llevo hacia los vestuarios.

"Ten ponte esto y dame tu ropa"- dijo el soldado quitándose su remera verde musgo y sus pantalones camuflados. Ambos intercambiaron sus atuendos.

"Se que tu encontraras la solución, ahora cuando salgas ve al ala norte allí encontraras un galpón, usa mi identificación para entrar y tomo uno de los cuatriciclos, vestida así te dejaran salir sin problemas. Recuerda que no tienes mucho tiempo hasta que se den cuenta de que escapaste… ¡Ahora vete! no me falles"- dijo el soldado y comenzó a correr en dirección opuesta mientras terminaba de colocarse la remera de Quinn.

Quinn asintió con la cabeza y rápidamente corrió hacia el galpón y con la identificación pudo arrancar uno de los cuatriciclos, se coloco el casco y se abrió camino hacia la salida. Cuando se acercaba un soldado le hacia señas para que reduzca la velocidad.

"Identificación"- dijo el soldado y Quinn entrego la tarjeta, el soldado la paso por un lector electrónico y rápidamente aparecieron todos los datos en una pequeña pantalla a su derecha.

"¿Andrés López?...Levanta el visor"- dijo el soldado desconfiado, Quinn hizo caso.

"Te vez muy gringo para ser un López… ¿Sabes? No quiero indagar sobre los amoríos de tu madre, lárgate"- dijo el soldado que coloco con fuerza la tarjeta en el pecho de Quinn.

"No lo arruines niña" – dijo el soldado haciendo señas para que levanten la barrera.

Quinn hizo un saludo militar y se retiro por el mismo camino que sus amigos, Rumbo a Sandusky.

* * *

**BASE MILITAR / OFICINA PRINCIPAL**

**1100 horas.**

**

* * *

**

"Los perdimos señor"- dijo un soldado después de hacer su saludo militar.

"¡IDIOTAS, IDIOTAS!"- grito el viejo de ojos verdes.

"¿Qué pasa Fabray? ¿No puedes controlar a tu hija? – dijo un hombre entrando a la sala.

"Puede retirarse soldado" ordeno el viejo mirando con odio al hombre. "¿Teniente Schuester cual es el placer de su visita?"- pregunto Russell

"Iré directo al grano, tienes dos días para controlar a esa chica o yo y mi equipo iremos tras ella"- dijo Will

"¿Crees que tienes esa autoridad? ¿Acaso no sabes quien soy?" – grito Russell golpeando la mesa.

"Oh, por supuesto que se quien eres pero no puedo rehusarme a seguir las ordenes del presidente"- dijo William retirándose.

"Dos días FABRAY, Dos días"- dijo William antes de desaparecer en el pasillo.

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo. En la escena en la que Quinn se tirotea con los soldados me imaginaba un tema de Slipknot de fondo. jajaja_

_Las revisiones son el pan de cada dia._

**Arcia.**


	5. OH, SI Sandusky

_hola lectores! estoy completamente loca y siento como si me hubiese tomado miles de latas de RED BULL asique lo que pasa en este capitulo se suponia que no iba a pasar hasta dentro de mucho y tambien se suponia que no iba a actualizar hasta dentro de una semana, pero yo hago lo que quiero. ¿Porque? por que quiero accion y mas accion, _**Si sos un asqueroso fanatico de FABERRY te vas a morir. (eso fue exagerado)**

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen**

* * *

**Sandusky, Ohio**

**Día 2**

**1400 horas.**

**

* * *

**

"Rachel doblo a la izquierda o a la derecha"- Pregunto Puck mientras esperaba que el semáforo se pusiera en verde.

"No lo recuerdo, esto no estaba aquí antes"- Dijo Rachel mientras giraba sus manos en el aire tratando de recordar hacia donde doblar.

"PII-PII-PII" – Se escucho una bocina detrás del camión y Puck saco la mano por la ventana para hacerle un gesto sucio.

"Izquierda, Izquierda"- Grito Rachel como si derepente recordó todo el camino.

Puck giro a la izquierda y estaciono el camión.

"Busquemos un mapa, no estoy seguro de que recuerdes el camino y no tenemos mucho combustible"- dijo Puck mientras abría la guantera del camión para buscar algún mapa.

"¡HEY IDIOTA! Si la chica dijo que gires a la izquierda es porque tienes que girar a la izquierda"- Se escucho una voz de alguien afuera del camión.

"¡Quinn!"- Grito Britt antes de que Puck pudiera contestar con alguna grosería.

Todos bajaron desesperados del camión para abrazar a Quinn había estacionado el cuatriciclo frente al camión y estaba parada sobre la vereda con las manos en la cintura y una sonrisa picara en el rostro.

"Creí que no te volveríamos a ver"- dijo Kurt poniendo un beso en la mejilla de Quinn.

"Bueno aquí estoy"- dijo Quinn mientras abrazaba a los demás. Cuando noto que Rachel no tenía planes de saludarla volvió a subir al cuatriciclo.

"Puck yo iré delante del camión para guiarte"- dijo Quinn poniendo en marcha el Cuatriciclo. Puck asintió y todos volvieron a subir al camión.

"Quinn ¿puedo ir contigo?"- Pregunto Rachel que estaba parada en la vereda con los brazos cruzados y su rostro lleno de vergüenza.

"Pensé que estabas enojada conmigo"- Dijo Quinn tirando de Rachel hacia ella.

"Lo estoy"- Dijo Rachel poniendo un golpe en el brazo de Quinn.

"¿Segura?"- dijo Quinn mientras ponía un beso en los labios de Rachel.

"No vuelvas a dejarme nunca"- Dijo Rachel cayendo en los brazos de Quinn.

"Nunca más, lo prometo"- Dijo Quinn mientras ponía besos sobre el rostro de Rachel.

"PII-PII-PII" "Muy sexy y romántico pero realmente quiero llegar" – Dijo Puck mientras miraba en intercambio con una sonrisa perversa en el rostro.

Quinn sonrío y Rachel se cubrió el rostro con las manos para cubrir el rubor de sus mejillas.

"Ponte el casco"- dijo Quinn esperando que Rachel se acomode en la parte trasera del cuatriciclo. La morena se sentó detrás de Quinn rodeándola con sus brazos, pegando su rostro a la espalda de la rubia con una sonrisa tonta en el rostro.

Después de quince minutos de andar por una calle de tierra llegaron a una casa con grandes ventanales y un primer piso, la casa estaba escondida entre árboles en el medio de la nada. Quinn bajo del cuatriciclo y abrió un portón de madera para dejar pasar el camión, luego volvió por su cuatriciclo y una vez todos adentro del terreno cerro el portón. Quinn acelero el paso para hacerle Señas a Puck de que estacionara el camión detrás de la casa.

"¡Ese es el auto de mis padres!"- grito Rachel mientras corría dentro de la casa

Todos se miraron preocupados por que solo fuera una falsa alarma y corrieron tras ella.

"Papá…Papá"- Grito Rachel llorando en los brazos de sus padres que no podía dejar de besarla.

"¿Cariño estas bien?"- Pregunto James mientras revisaba a su hija de punta a punta.

"¿Están todos bien?"- Dijo Marcelo acomodando las sillas para que los chicos que estaban cansado se sentaran.

"Si estamos todos bien"- dijo Santana acariciando a Britt que se dormía sentada.

"¿Quinn? ¿Dónde esta Quinn?"- pregunto Marcelo desesperado.

"Ella nos salvo"- Dijo Tina y todos giraron para ver a Quinn que entraba a la casa.

"Gracias, gracias por traernos a nuestra niña a salvo"- Dijo Marcelo mientras se unía al abrazo que James le daba a la niña.

"Hice lo que tenia que hacer"- dijo Quinn sonriendo

"Idiotas, ¿te atraparon?"- Dijo James acariciando la cabeza rapada de la niña.

"¿Qué? ¿Ustedes sabían?" grito Rachel poniendo sus manos en la cintura.

"Cariño yo soy el medico de Quinn desde hace 16 años, Quinn es mi secreto mejor Guardado y bueno tenia que contarse lo a alguien así que tu padre fue mi confidente"- Dijo Marcelo dejando bastante conforme a todos con su respuesta.

"Ok ya basta de abrazos, tienen que ducharse porque apestan demasiado"- dijo James riendo en voz alta.

"Hay cuatro baños en la casa, 3 en la planta superior y otro pasando la cocina." Dijo Marcelo mientras James iba en busca de algo de ropa para los chicos.

Cuando todos tuvieron algo de ropa y toallas se encaminaron a las duchas.

"Yo me bañare abajo, Pero necesito que alguien ponga una silla en la bañera"- Dijo Artie un poco avergonzado.

"Oh Artie ¡Casi lo olvido!"- Dijo Quinn revolviendo su mochila. "Robe esto antes de escapar es una mezcla de mi ADN con anticuerpos y esas cosas, Va a doler un poco pero podrás volver a caminar"- dijo Quinn pasándole un tubo azul y una jeringa a Marcelo que no estaba muy seguro de que estoy iba a funcionar.

"¿Artie estas de acuerdo con esto?"- pregunto Mercedes al muchacho que solo asintió con la cabeza.

"Ok muchachos ayúdenme a recostarlo sobre la mesa"- Dijo Marcelo y rápidamente Puck y Finn tomaron a Artie para acomodarlo sobre la mesa boca abajo.

"Pondré esto en la medula, va a doler un poco ¿Estas seguro?"- Dijo Marcelo que ya estaba listo para realizar el procedimiento.

"Si esta es mi chancee de poder jugar al futbol, entonces estoy listo"- Dijo Artie mientras tomaba a Tina con su mano derecha y a Puck con su mano izquierda.

"Tu Puedes bro"- Dijo Puck mientras frotaba en brazo de Artie mientras James limpiaba la zona baja de la espalda de Artie con pervinox.

Tres segundos después se escucho un grito inconsolable que venia de los mas profundo de la garganta de Artie. Puck y Tina sintieron como Artie apretaba sus manos con fuerza peor no lo soltaron, James sostuvo la cintura de Artie para que no se moviera mientras Marcelo terminaba de colocar la inyección.

"Listo"- Dijo Marcelo acariciando la cabeza de Artie que lloraba como un niño.

"¿Y ahora que? ¿Ya puede caminar?"- pregunto Mercedes intentando no quebrarse.

"Técnicamente si, pero hace años que no camina por lo que le tomara un tiempo controlar sus piernas"- Dijo Marcelo mientras ayudaba a Artie a sentarse nuevamente en su silla de ruedas.

"Gracias Quinn, Gracias"- Dijo Artie con lagrimas en los ojos.

"Cuando quieras"- Respondió Quinn que estaba tomada de la mano con Rachel.

Cuando james vio a las niñas de la mano iba a poner el grito en el cielo pero Santana le hizo olvidar su enojo.

"¡TODOS A LAS DUCHAS!"- grito Santana y corrió de la mano con Britt a encerrarse en uno de los baños.

"Solo…déjalas"- Dijo Marcelo mientras se llevaba a James a la cocina.

"Después de ducharse vengan a la cocina así comemos algo".- dijo Marcelo desapareciendo en la cocina.

Finn y Puck ayudaron a Artie que se tuvo que duchar en una silla porque no podía controlar sus piernas. Mercedes, Tina y Kurt se adueñaron del baño principal que era gigante.

"Ven veamos si tengo alguna remera para ti, esta que te dio mi padre es gigante"- Dijo Rachel tirando de Quinn hacia su habitación.

"Este es mi cuarto"- Dijo Rachel abriendo la puerta y dejando que Quinn entre primero, una vez adentro Rachel cerro la puerta para que pudieran tener un poco de privacidad.

Al ver que Quinn no daba señales de tener ganas de hablar corrió a revisar las gavetas en busca de una remera.

"Creo que esta te quedara bien" – dijo Rachel dándole a Quinn una remera que decía **"I LOVE NY"**

"Gracias"- Dijo Quinn tomando la remera y caminando al baño privado de Rachel.

"¿GRACIAS? GRACIAS ¿es todo lo que vas a decirme? Primero me besas, luego me dices que eres mitad Alien y gracias es lo único que puedes decirme ahora que estamos solas? - Rachel estaba realmente enojada.

"Rachel…yo se que tu quieres saber todo pero tengo miedo…maldita sea Rachel tengo miedo de que te hacerte daño pero no puedo controlar lo que siento aquí dentro de mi" dijo Quinn apuntando su corazón "Cuando me tocas, cuando sonríes es invaluable para mi pero yo ni siquiera se como funciona esto que soy. Yo no debería estar aquí… tengo tanto miedo de que te hagan algo por llegar a mi…Lo siento Rachel…pero esto debe terminar aquí"- dijo Quinn se metió al baño rápidamente temiendo no poder contener las ganas de abrazar a Rachel que la miraba desconcertada con lagrimas en los ojos.

Rachel se sentó al borde de su cama y después de pensar en lo que Quinn le había dicho seco sus lágrimas y se levanto y entro al baño como una loca.

Quinn giro rápidamente hacia la puerta cerrada donde Rachel estaba parada, la rubia estaba en ropa interior y eso hizo que Rachel cambiara su plan inicial.

Rachel llaveo la puerta del baño y acorralo a Quinn contra el banitori.

"Dime que no me amas"- dijo sorbe la boca de Quinn mientras la presionaba contra el banitori.

"Rachel yo…"- Quinn fue cortada por un beso lleno de hambre.

"Dime que no te éxito"- Dijo Rachel respirando sobre los labios de Quinn mientras tomaba a la rubia por el culo.

"Dímelo"- dijo Rachel y comenzó a lamer el cuello de Quinn que ladeo la cabeza hacia atrás por la excitación.

"OH Dios…"- Dijo Quinn y tomo el rostro de Rachel besándola duro mientras Invertia los papeles y la empujaba contra la pared.

Rachel levanto sus brazos para que Quinn se deshiciera de su remera y solo se alejo un poco cuando Quinn le pedía por favor con las manos para sacarle el pantalón.

Rápidamente Quinn tomo a Rachel por los muslos y la levanto en el aire, Rachel rodeo la cintura de Quinn con sus piernas mientras sus caderas se movían sin discreción.

"Te amo tanto". Dijo Quinn mientras lamia el cuello de Rachel.

Quinn bajo la tapa el inodoro y se sentó con Rachel a caballo sobre ella, Rachel tomo uno de los pechos de Quinn en sus manos e hizo que la rubia gimiera en su boca mientras que seguían besándose con pasión.

Quinn presionaba el cuerpo de Rachel contra el suyo y no podía soportar el dolor entre sus piernas, cuando Rachel noto que Quinn no podía soportar mas bajo su mano por el abdomen de Quinn y toco el centro de la rubia por sobre su ropa interior que estaba completamente empapada.

"Bebe te necesito tanto"- dijo Quinn

"Te amo"- dijo Rachel presionando con su mano un poco mas.

"Te amo mucho más"- dijo Quinn que no podía aguantar las ganas de sentir más.

"¿RACHEL? Rachel cariño ¿Estas en el baño?- Se escucho la voz de James y Rachel salto de entre las piernas de Quinn que soltó un grito de frustración.

Rachel la miro pidiendo perdón mientras se vestía a la velocidad de la luz y salio del baño arreglando su cabello.

"Papá ¿Que pasa?" dijo Rachel poniendo su vos de niña buena.

"¿Quinn esta en ese baño?"- Pregunto James apuntando al baño aguantando una sonrisa que amenazaba con escapar de sus labios.

"¿Quinn? No… ¿Por qué iba a estar Quinn en ese baño?" – Dijo Rachel poniéndose nerviosa.

"Bueno…tu no llevabas pantalones camuflados cuando llegaste"- Dijo James y soltó una carcajada al ver a su hija mirarse los pantalones desconcertada.

"En diez minutos esta la comida… ¡QUINN TE RECOMIENDO UNA DUCHA HELADA!" – Grito James riendo.

"¡Gracias por el consejo Señor!"- Grito Quinn y un segundo mas tarde se escucho el agua de la ducha.

"Voy a ducharme"- Dijo Rachel y salio histérica en busca de un baño desocupado.

* * *

_Voy a ser honesta solo escribi esto para que queden todos como locos, no tiene ningun sentido que esto pase ahora en la historia, pero no se imaginan lo que se viene, esto es solo el principio._

_PD1: dejar a Quinn caliente es algo que me facina lo hice varias veces en mi otro fanfiction y tambien tenia que hacerlo aca._

_Gracias por leer la historia en este momento tengo 180 lectores fijos y solo 14 revisiones ¿REALLY?, Gracias a los que siempre siguen la historia._

**Arcia** _(esta muy feliz ahora.)_


	6. OH, SI, OH, SI Sandusky

_Hola! ¡waaaaaaaaaaa! este capitulo es para explicar algunas cosas, para entender mas quien es Quinn y de paso un gran momento Faberry que le da el nombre a este capitulo. _

_Gracias por seguir leyendo._

_Pd: En una rato mas Glee (L)_

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

**Sandusky, Ohio**

**Día 2**

**1600 horas.**

**

* * *

**

Era temprano pero todos pero todos tenían mucha hambre como para esperar a la hora de la cena o a que Quinn terminara de ducharse. James había preparado pizza y todos estaban devorando la comida como animales.

"!Quinn… Tu pelo¡" – grito Britt emocionada y Santana sonrío mientras tomaba una servilleta para limpiar la salsa que estaba en la mejilla de la rubia.

Quinn sonrío mientras se acomodaba en la mesa junto al grupo que miraba anonadado la cabellera rubia que caía sobre los hombros de Quinn.

"¡Pero yo lo vi! Te raparon"- dijo Finn poniéndose nervioso.

"Es por su ADN… ¿Quinn quieres explicarlo tu?"- pregunto Marcelo a Quinn que ya estaba con un trozo de pizza en la boca, la chica trago apresurada para poder contestar.

"No, explícalo tu, tal vez a ti te entiendan"- dijo Quinn y rápidamente volvió a poner otro trozo de pizza en su boca, era claro que no tenia intenciones de hablar mucho.

"Bueno ya que Quinn a decidido engullir toda la cantidad de pizza que le es posible sin impórtale que el resto del mundo espera por ella, creo que tendemos que escuchar al medico"- Dijo Kurt mirando con asco a Quinn que había apartado a su alrededor tres pizzas completas.

"Que grotesco"- dijo Kurt y Quinn le saco la lengua con un poco de comida en ella para causarle más asco a Kurt.

"Bueno Kurt, Quinn debe comer mucho mas que un ser humano común"- explico Marcelo

"Exacto"- dijo Quinn mientras se inclinaba en busca de otro pedazo de pizza. Tina y Artie no pudieron evitar sonreír por las expresiones de Kurt.

"¿Y porque debe comer mas?"- pregunto Mercedes

"Quinn tiene dos torrentes sanguíneos en su cuerpo, que solo se unen en su corazón, increíblemente esta sangre mezclada solo es enviada el cerebro. Quinn debe "alimentar" a estos dos torrentes, El Alien del cual fue extraído el ADN que esta en el cuerpo de Quinn era bastante primitivo pero era muy grande y fuerte, por lo que Quinn tiene en su sangre algo ese gigantesco gigante y una de esas cosas es el apetito, aparte Quinn libera muchas mas endorfinas que cualquier persona, imagínate que haces deportes por una hora, ¿luego tienes hambre cierto? Quinn tiene diez veces mas hambre que tu." Explico Marcelo pero no pudo borrar la cara de asco de Kurt.

"Cuando Quinn nació con 23 cromosomas y medio, era una locura, Quinn sufría convulsiones todo le tiempo y estaba apunto de morir, su padre no sabia que hacer asíque unos científicos dijeron que si completaban el cromosoma tal vez ella viviría, pero jamás se imaginaron que Quinn se convertiría en un humano invencible.

Quinn no puede controlar su ADN todavía, creo que solo cuando su adrenalina y oxitocina están en niveles bastante altos, su ADN Alien se apodera de su cuerpo y producen cosas como el regeneramiento de la piel o el crecimiento del pelo"- dijo Marcelo tratando de que todos entendieran cada una de sus palabras.

"¡WOW! ¡Dame tu brazo ahora quiero tu sangre ya! seré mas fuerte y tendré mas barba"- dijo Puck riendo mientras tocaba su barbilla imaginando una gran barba.

"Oh entonces no se lo des, va a presumir mas sus diminutos músculos"- dijo Santana burlándose del chico.

"¡HEY! No son tan diminutos"- dijo Puck mirando sus bíceps.

"¡Cállense!...siga señor Berry"-dijo Finn retando a sus amigos y Marcelo solo asintió con la cabeza.

"Quinn siempre fue especial el problema fue que no solo se completo el ultimo cromosoma, sino que el ADN Alien infecto otros cinco cromosomas mas, lo que según los científicos daba paso no solo a un humano que se regenera sino a "poderes"- dijo Marcelo tratando de no causar tanto revuelo pero no funciono.

"¡PODERES! Esto es genial"- dijo Artie imaginando a Quinn volando como superman.

"Ella puede controlar los elementos de loa tierra, el metal y el tiempo, aun no se que mas puede hacer"- dijo Marcelo mirando a Quinn en busca de un poco de ayuda.

"Si, pero no se emocionen, no se como hacerlos funcionar, paso solo dos veces. Lo siento"- dijo Quinn tomando otra porción de su tercera pizza.

"¿Realmente vas a comerte tres pizzas?"- Pregunto Kurt preocupado por el estomago de Quinn.

"¡KURT! Ella debe alimentar al Alien que lleva dentro"- dijo Rachel mientras alcanzaba otra porción de pizza a Quinn que asentía con la cabeza al comentario de Rachel.

"A los ocho años Quinn encendió su propia casa"- dijo Marcelo para que todos le prestaran atención.

…"_Papi, Papi nooo, no le pegues fue mi culpa"- Quinn lloraba tratando de calmar a su padre._

"_Estupido perro"- Grito Russel mientras azotaba al cachorrito con un palo. "mira como dejaste la casa" grito Russel poniendo le palo en las manos de Quinn para que golpee al cachorro._

"_no, no quiero"- dijo Quinn y su padre le tomo el brazo para que golpearan juntos al perro._

"_¡No quiero!" – dijo Quinn con lagrimas en los ojos y volteo a ver a su padre que soltó a la niña en el mismo instante en el que vio el palo consumiéndose por fuego en las manos de la niña, Quinn grito de miedo y las cortinas de la cocina se prendieron fuego, Russel toma a Quinn y al cachorrito y los saco de la casa, Rápidamente volvió a Apagar el fuego y prometió nunca mas golear al perro que Quinn protegía entre sus manos de las garras de su padre."__**…**_

"Y a los 15 años Quinn hizo explotar las tuberías de una calle porque no consiguió los zapatos que quería"- Dijo Marcelo y todos comenzaron a reír.

"¡HEY! Esos eran buenos zapatos"- Dijo Quinn apuntando a Marcelo entre risas.

"Bueno la tenemos que hacerla enojar para ver sus poderes"- Dijo Puck parándose para golpear a Quinn.

"Aprendí a controlar mi ira por miedo a matar a quienes amor"- dijo Quinn tomando la mano de Rachel que sonreía nerviosa.

"AWww…que…asco"- dijo Santana cambiando de una dulce sonrisa a una cara de asco en segundos.

"Quiero jugar a algo, estoy aburrida"- dijo Britt y todos la miraron desconcertados.

"Creo que ya hablamos bastante sobre Quinn. ¿Britt que te parece si jugamos "Al dígalo con mímicas?"- Pregunto Marcelo sonriendo a la niña.

"¡Sii! Me encanta ese juego"- Dijo Britt aplaudiendo y saltando en el lugar.

Tina y James se encargaron de limpiar la mesa, mientras el resto se organizaba en la sala. Quinn los siguió de mala gana con una plato lleno de porciones de pizza y se sentó en el sofá.

"Ok, hagamos grupos de dos personas"- dijo Rachel parándose delante de todos sin que nadie la designara capitán o algo así. Rachel creo una improvisada "Bueno entonces Artie y Tina, Mercedes y Kurt, Britt y Santana, Finn y Puck, Papá y Papá, Quinn y yo"- dijo Rachel rápido mientras anotaba en la pizarra los nombres de las parejas.

"Yo empiezo"- Dijo Britt y le susurro al oído a Marcelo el nombre de la película que iba a representar, se acomodo en el centro de la sala y comenzó a actuar como un pato, luego corrió por arriba de algunas sillas y todos miraron a Santana creyendo que la latina no tenia idea de que decir.

"El _Pato Lucas:_ La isla fantástica"- grito Santana y Britt salto a sus brazos.

"Oh no sabia que supieras tanto de Disney"- dijo Quinn riendo

"¡Cállate! Un punto para nosotras"- Dijo Santana anotando su puntaje en la pizarra.

"Mi turno"- dijo Kurt se paro observo a todas las chicas luego llego a Rachel observo su ropa y la descarto.

"El diablo viste a la moda"- dijo Mercedes

"Somos buenos"- Dijo Kurt y le tendió la mano a Mercedes para hacer su saludo.

"Voy yo"- dijo Artie parándose torpemente y haciendo gestos como si fuera a empezar a correr.

"¿Forest Gump?"- dijo Tina con inseguridad.

"¡Si!"- grito Artie y volvió a su silla.

"Mi turno"- dijo James y comenzó a actuar como un Cowboy.

"Secreto en la montaña…Cuando eliges esas películas me siento un estereotipo" – Dijo Marcelo enojado por la elección de James

"No me importa, tenemos un punto"- dijo James y se sentó junto a su esposo.

"Ok… es mi turno, Quinn presta mucha atención"- dijo Rachel y dos segundos después comenzó a bailar por toda la sala, hizo algunos pasos de ballet y termino su presentación de rodillas en el suelo con ambas manos extendidas hacia el cielo.

"emmm… ¿Baila conmigo?"- pregunto Quinn y todos soltaron una carcajada.

"¡No! es Funny Girl… ¡realice la pieza principal de la película en su versión extendida y tu no sabes que es!- dijo Rachel sentándose con los brazos cruzados junto a Quinn.

"Pero amor…yo nunca vi esa película"- dijo Quinn abrazando a Rachel.

"Voy yo…Dramáticas"- dijo Puck y comenzó a actuar como un desquiciado que mataba a todo el mundo.

"Final Fantacy VII"- dijo Finn seguro de que esa era la respuesta.

"¿Qué demonios?...es Rambo idiota…¡RAMBO!"- dijo Puck un poco enojado.

"Bueno, tiene que desempatar para ver que equipo queda fuera"- dijo James

"Entonces, voy yo" dijo Finn y actúo una escena en la que alguien corría a sus brazos bajo la lluvia.

"No puede ser…¡Eres un marica! es…diario de una pasión"- dijo Puck avergonzado por saber esa respuesta.

"Supera eso" – Dijo Finn a Quinn que se estaba acomodando para hacer su actuación.

"Emmm…bien"- dijo Quinn

"No puedes hablar genio"- dijo Santana

"Ok"- dijo Quinn y antes que alguien digiera que había vuelto a hablar empezó a actuar como si tuviera una capa y cubría su rostro con el brazo, Rachel comenzó a saltar en su asiento ella tenia la respuesta.

"EL FANTSMA DE LA OPERA" grito Rachel emocionada.

"Si-nooo es drácula"- Dijo Quinn viendo la decepción en el rostro de Rachel.

"Equipo Berry, fuera"- dijo Santana tachando los nombres de Quinn y Rachel de la tabla. Antes de que todos se dieran cuenta Rachel corrió a su habitación, todos miraron a Quinn que seguía comiendo pizza.

"Yo voy, yo voy, disfruten el juego"- dijo Quinn tomando un poco de agua y limpiándose la boca con una servilleta.

Quinn subió las escaleras y se paro frente a la puerta de Rachel, golpeo pero nadie dio señales de vida. Quinn abrió la puerta y asomo el rostro para ver donde estaba Rachel.

"¿Puedo pasar?"- Pregunto La rubia casi dentro de la habitación.

"Si"- dijo Rachel llorando.

"¿Qué pasa amor?"- pregunto Quinn sentándose junto a Rachel que estaba acostada boca abajo en la cama.

"Soy una idiota Quinn, yo quería que nos viéramos como una pareja que se conoce, yo intente que todo lo que nos pasa se reflejara en nuestras actitudes, pero por como actuaste se que no te importa y no se porque me pongo triste si ni siquiera somos algo oficial"- dijo Rachel y se reincorporo en la cama.

"Mierda…perdón, perdón…estaba tan distraída, soy tan mala para estas cosas…para el amor, yo soy la idiota Rachel"- dijo Quinn poniéndose de Rodillas frente a Rachel.

"Me permites"- Dijo Quinn tendiendo la mano a Rachel que solo asintió con la cabeza.

"Rachel Bárbara Berry ¿Quieres ser mi novia?"- pregunto Quinn poniendo un pequeño beso en la mano de la niña.

"Si, si quiero"- Dijo Rachel y Quinn se quito su collar para colocárselo a Rachel.

"Quinn esto…esto… ¿Esto es plata? Porque soy alérgica a las imitaciones"- dijo Rachel examinado el medallón.

"Rachel, no arruines el momento"- dijo Quinn empujando a la morena sobre la cama, mientras la besaba, Quinn se acomodo sobre Rachel que todavía seguía interesada en el medallón. Quinn lamió el cuello de Rachel y apretó sus labios contra la oreja "Es plata"- dijo Quinn y luego le mordió la oreja a Rachel que se quedo sin aliento.

"Vamos a terminar lo que empezamos hoy"- dijo Rachel girando para ponerse sobre Quinn mientras rápidamente sus manos viajaron debajo de la remera de la rubia.

"Rachel tus padres"- dijo Quinn mientras gemía al toque de Rachel.

"Lo se, Espera"- dijo Rachel y salto de la cama para llavear la puerta, cuando giro tenia una sonrisa pervertida en el rostro y Quinn estaba apoyada sobre sus codos con las cejas levantadas mientras se mordía el labio.

Rachel se arrastro entre las piernas de Quinn mientras se deshacían de sus remeras. Quinn giro para dejar a Rachel por debajo, se quito los pantalones y Rachel levanto un poco la cadera para ayudar a Quinn a quitarle sus pantalones.

Rachel llevaba un conjunto de encaje negro y Quinn un culotte rojo y un corpiño negro.

La piel tostada de Rachel se mezclaba con la de Quinn y parecía que sus cuerpos se fusionaban, Quinn se levanto para observar a Rachel sin alejarse demasiado.

"Eres tan hermosa"- dijo Quinn y Rachel sonrío mientras pasaba sus manos por los abdominales y brazos de Quinn. "Wow esto es muy sexy"- dijo Rachel tirando de la rubia para que sus cuerpos volvieran a mezclarse.

Quinn besaba con hambre a Rachel cuando la tomo por la cintura y la acomodo contra su pelvis para que Rachel sintiera la fricción sobre su centro.

"Oh Dios" gimió Rachel al sentir el cuerpo de Quinn en movimiento, Rachel arqueo la espalda un poco para que Quinn pudiera deshacerse de su corpiño y rápidamente llevo sus manos al culo de la rubia para presionarla con fuerza mientras Quinn lamia sus pechos y se mecía sobre ella.

"Necesito sentir mas" dijo Rachel tirando de la ropa interior de Quinn. La rubia se movió un poco hacia atrás y elimino todo rastro de ropa de su cuerpo, Cuando Rachel levanto la cadera para que Quinn le quitara su ropa interior, la rubia solo sonrío y lamió el centro de Rachel sobre la tela que estaba empapada y siguió subiendo por el estomago de Rachel que no podía soportar tanta excitación.

"¡Quinn!" dijo Rachel un poco enojada porque la rubia no le dejaba quitarse los calzones. "Paciencia, Princesa" dijo Quinn mientras comenzaba a lamer y morder el cuello de la diva. Quinn engancho sus dedos en la ropa interior de Rachel que gemía y se retorcía ante el tacto con la lengua de Quinn que ahora estaba lamiendo sus pezones.

"Quinn lo necesito" gremio Rachel arqueando su cuerpo un poco para poder pegarse mas a la rubia. Quinn sonrío y siguió con su lengua por el abdomen hasta la pelvis mientras iba retirando la ropa interior de Rachel con suavidad.

"¿Lo quieres?- pregunto Quinn moviendo la lengua a centímetros del centro de Rachel.

La morena se inclino un poco para ver a Quinn y asintió con la cabeza. Quinn rápidamente hundió su lengua en Rachel, y comenzó a jugar con su lengua dentro de la chica. "Oh por dios, Quinn" grito Rachel "Quiero mas, por favor, mas" pidió la morena y Quinn rápidamente ingreso un dedo dentro de la chica que comenzaba a trozar sus caderas con fuerza. "No voy a aguantar mucho, ¡Dios!."- dijo Rachel con la respiración entre cortada. Quinn cambio su lengua por sus dedos y subió por el cuerpo de Rachel para besarla mientras frotaba sus dedos contra el clítoris de Rachel.

Rachel le rasguñaba la espalda mientras hacia fuerza con su cadera sobre los dedos de Quinn que cada vez se movían mas rápido. Quinn se detuvo cuando sintió que el cuerpo de Rachel callo sobre la cama exhausta. "Te amo tanto Q"- dijo Rachel besando a su novia. "Yo te amo mas princesa"- dijo Quinn que se había acostado con su novia en brazos.

"¿Quinn? ¿Quieres volar?"- pregunto Rachel hundiendo sus dedos dentro de la rubia.

"Rachel no estoy segura"- dijo Quinn temblando por la excitación.

"Voy amarte por siempre"- dijo Rachel mientras besaba a su novia y hundía otro dedo dentro de la chica. "estas muy mojada" dijo Rachel lamiendo el cuello de Quinn.

"Oh por dios, Ra..chel algo… no… es…ta… bi…en"- dijo Quinn entre cortada mientras arqueaba la espalda para que Rachel lamiera sus senos con mas libertad.

Rachel Comenzó a besar duro a Quinn mientras frotaba sus dedos con más fuerza sobre la chica. "Rachel la cama"- dijo Quinn y exploto sobre los dedos de Rachel que sonreía. Dos segundos después cuando Quinn se relajo la cama cayo al suelo.

"Mierda…la cama estaba en el aire"- dijo Rachel mirando hacia el piso para ver si se había roto algo.

"Supongo que eso es un buen orgasmo"- dijo Quinn abrazando a Rachel.

"Tenemos que contarle a mi Papá" dijo Rachel saltando de la cama y corriendo hacia la puerta

"¡RACHEL!"- grito Quinn antes de que la morena abriera la puerta. "Que tal si primero nos vestimos"- dijo Quinn sonriendo.

"Si, creo que es lo mejor"- dijo Rachel avergonzada, ambas se vistieron y bajaron a la sala donde el equipo de Kurt contra el de Santana peleaban por el primer puesto.

"¡DETENGAN EL JUEGO!"- grito Rachel poniéndose frente a Kurt que estaba actuando su película.

"Rachel si terminaste de cojerte a Quinn y no tienes nada mas interesante que hacer ponte a tejer y no molestes"- grito Santana que realmente quería ganar.

"Que asco"- dijo Kurt mirando a Quinn

"Pero es importante"- dijo Rachel buscando e apoyo de sus padres que estaban algo sorprendidos.

"Ok… Rachel habla, no hay chanse de que te calles"- dijo Puck y Kurt camino a su asiento para escuchar a Rachel.

"Quinn… y yo estábamos y ella tubo…y la cama…"- dijo Rachel creyendo que no tendría que dar mas explicaciones que esas.

"No entiendo nada pero me gusta la parte en la que tu y Quinn estaban en una cama"- Dijo Puck y Marcelo lo golpeo con una revista.

"Cariño tienes que contarnos que paso, no vamos a juzgarte"- dijo James

"Ok…quien y yo estábamos teniendo sexo y la cama levitaba pero cuando ella tubo su orgasmo la cama callo al suelo"- dijo Rachel sin respirar.

"¡WOOOOOOOO!" – Gritaron Finn, Puck y Artie al mismo tiempo.

"Obviando la parte sexual…Creo que se trata de las cosas que piensas en diferentes momentos o situaciones las que te hacen reaccionar, digamos que es tu subconsciente el que reacciona aunque tu no quieras". Quinn párate aquí"- dijo Marcelo apuntando al centro de la sala.

"Cierra los ojos, respira profundo y piensa lo mismo que pensabas hace unos momentos"- dijo Marcelo apoyando una mano sobre la cabeza de Quinn y la otra sobre su abdomen. "no tengas miedo, solo concéntrate y respira profundo"- Quinn comenzó a escuchar cada vez mas lejos la voz de Marcelo por lo que abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta que todo iba en cámara lenta mientras su cuerpo se elevaba en el aire suavemente.

"¡Quinn, Quinn!" los gritos de Rachel la desconcentraron y callo al suelo creando una onda expansiva de energía, que golpeo a todos en la sala. Podría decirse que fue como una ráfaga de viento

"No puede ser"- dijo Tina mientras acomodaba su pelo revuelto.

"¿Quinn estas bien?"- pregunto Britt mientras ayudaba a Quinn a sentarse.

"Si, esto bien. Fue extraño todos estaban tan lejos"- dijo Quinn tomándose la cabeza.

"Es mejor que todos vayan a descansar, mañana será un día muy largo"- dijo Marcelo y los niños se fueron protestando a sus "habitaciones".

"Tengo que detener lo que esta pasando en lima peor aun no puedo controlarme"- dijo Quinn, sintiéndose frustrada.

"Ve a dormir, mañana será un día especial para ti"- Dijo Marcelo abrazando a la niña.

"Cuida a mi Rachel"- dijo James.

"_Quinn abrazo a su novia, mientras la noche caía sorbe ellas. Quinn volvía a sentirse amada pero tenia miedo, miedo del mañana"_

_

* * *

_**Buenas noches Quinn.**

**Buenas noches Princesa.**

**

* * *

**Me diverti mucho escribiendo este capitulo, me causo mucha risa porque Quinn se pasa comiendo Pizza casi todo el capitulo.

**Pd: ¿Quien te gustaria que muera?**_ (voy a matar a alguno y prefiero que ustedes decidan)_

_Pd2: Perdon por los errores no tuve mucho tiempo para corregir y queria subir el capitulo._

Pd3: te invito a visitar mi perfil, ahi vas a encontrar mi tumblr, mi Twitter y un blog farandulero que arme.

**Arcia esta feliz :)**


	7. RIP

_Hola! waaaaaa! este capitulo me costo un monton por una escena en particular, espero que cubra sus expectativas._

_Ya tengo terminado el proximo capitulo pero no lo voy a subir hoy, porque soy mala._

_Gracias por seguir leyendo._

_**ALERTA:** MUERE UNO DE LOS PROTAGONISTAS. (Cueck)  
_

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

**Sandusky, Ohio**

**Dia 3**

**300 Horas.**

**

* * *

**

"¿Quinn? Son las tres de la mañana. ¿Qué haces aquí?"- Pregunto Rachel acercándose a Quinn que estaba sentada en un sillón frente a la ventana.

"Pensando… ¿Qué haces despierta cariño?" – Quinn le pregunto a Rachel estirando los brazos para que se acercara.

"Vine por un vaso de agua y después iba a ir a buscarte, No puedo dormir sin ti"- dijo Rachel mientras se acomodaba entre las piernas de Quinn, apoyando su espalda contra el pecho de su novia para que la rodeara con los brazos.

"¿En que piensas?"- pregunto Rachel mientras acariciaba el pelo de Quinn.

"En mi madre, en Lima, en nosotras"- Dijo Quinn con la mirada perdida en la luna "Sabes… cuando mi padre me explico lo que había pasado conmigo creí que lo había hecho para salvarme, creí que lo hizo para no perderme, porque me amaba pero yo solo soy un experimento …el estaba en la base Rachel, el estaba ahí y no me ayudo"- dijo Quinn y comenzó a llorar.

"Quinn yo…no sabia"- dijo Rachel poniéndose frente a Quinn para abrazarla mientras la besaba en la cabeza con ternura.

"Esta bien…solo que quiero cambiar esto, esto que soy pero no puedo, siento un peso tan grande sobre mis hombros, me siento tan sola… se que estas tu, los chicos pero tengo que enfrentarlo sola y me asusta… no quiero morir"- dijo Quinn volviendo a caer en el pecho de su novia que la contenía.

"Estará todo bien, No dejare que nada te pase"- dijo Rachel acariciando el cabello de Quinn.

"¿Quinn? ¿Rachel?" – se escucho la voz de Tina detrás de la niñas. "Artie esta muy raro" – Dijo Tina y Quinn salto de los brazos de Rachel se seco las lagrimas y corrió por las escaleras, Quinn entro a la habitación y vio a Finn y Puck sosteniendo a Artie que estaba convulsionando en el suelo, Quinn se acerco rápidamente y reviso los ojos de Artie.

"Tenemos que llevarlo a fuera"- dijo Quinn que era observada por todo le grupo con desconfianza.

"¿Qué esta pasando?"- pregunto James mientras observaba a Finn y Puck bajando a Artie por las escaleras.

"Artie no esta bien"- Dijo Rachel que corría detrás del grupo.

"¡No salgan a fuera con Quinn!"- Grito Marcelo cerrando su bata de ceda, pero ya era demasiado tarde, todos estaban rodeando a Artie que cada vez convulsionaba con mas intensidad.

"¿Y ahora que? ¡¿AHORA QUE QUINN?"- Grito Puck asustando un poco al grupo.

Antes de que Quinn pudiera responder Artie dejo de moverse y todos se acercaron un poco mas para ver que sucedía, Quinn puso su mano sobre el cuello de Artie para tomarle el pulso.

"¿Esta muerto?"- Pregunto Mercedes mientras abrazaba a Tina.

"Todos entren a la casa"- dijo Quinn mientras seguía con su mano en el cuello de Artie.

"¡TODOS ADENTRO DE LA CASA, AHORA! "- grito Quinn y Kurt fue el primero en correr seguido por el resto.

"¡RACHEL AHORA!"- Quinn le grito a su novia que se había negado a dejarlos. Rachel vio la preocupación en los ojos de Quinn y accedió a entrar a la casa.

"Artie, Por favor no me hagas esto"- dijo Quinn volviendo a inclinarse sobre el cuerpo del chico, mientras todos observaban desde la casa.

"Despierta, Artie, Despierta"- dijo Quinn moviendo al muchacho pero era en vano Artie no iba a abrir los ojos, Quinn se puso de Pie y comenzó a caminar hacia la casa con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

"¡QUINN! ¡Detrás de ti!"- Grito Rachel apuntando hacia donde estaba el cuerpo de Artie. Quinn giro rápidamente y vio a Artie corriendo hacia ella, Tina intento salir de la casa pero James la detuvo.

"Artie concéntrate"- dijo Quinn y dos segundos después el chico le lanzo un gancho que Quinn logro esquivar. -"Vamos, Artie este no eres tu"- dijo Quinn mientras el muchacho seguía lanzando golpes con sus puños y Quinn intentaba esquivarlos o frenarlos. Artie estaba segado y lanzo un par de patadas a las costillas de Quinn pero la chica pudo bloquearlas, Artie se enfurecía mas y mas por no poder golpear a Quinn. Artie lanzo un golpe con su brazo izquierdo, Quinn se movió a la derecha para esquivarlo y Artie la tomo del cuello con su mano derecha y comenzó a ejercer presión, logro tumbar a Quinn en el suelo mientras seguía asfixiando a la chica.

"¡Ella no se esta defendiendo!"- grito Santana

"¡Tenemos que hacer algo!"- Dijo Finn abriendo la puerta de la casa para salir, pero Puck lo detuvo.

"¿Qué pasa con Artie?"- Pregunto Tina

"Supongo que es una reacción al antídoto"- dijo Marcelo rascándose la cabeza.

"Rachel… ¿Dónde esta Rachel?"- Pregunto James asustado.

"Miren"- Dijo Finn apuntando hacia fuera y todos se horrorizaron.

"Artie Por favor concéntrate"- Dijo Quinn casi sin voz. Su cara estaba enrojecida y sus ojos le lagrimeaban por la falta de oxigeno.

Los ojos de Artie están enrojecidos, se le marcaban las venas en los brazos y el cuello, Artie tenia los dientes apretados, la sangre y la saliva se agolpaban en sus labios, mientras gruñía. Quinn se concentro por un segundo en los ojos de Artie y vio como sus pupilas se dilataban y algunas líneas verdes se forman alrededor del iris.

"Estas infectado"- dijo Quinn y vio como un bat de béisbol golpeaba a Artie en la cabeza provocando que la sangre volara sobre la remera de Quinn, Artie callo desplomado a la derecha de Quinn que levanto la vista y encontró a Rachel con el bat de béisbol en las manos.

"Deja a mi novia en paz"- dijo Rachel que era un manojo de nervios.

"Rachel ve adentro, el esta infectado"- dijo Quinn Quitando de las manos de Rachel el Bat, antes de que Rachel pudiera reaccionar Artie estaba de pie detrás de Quinn que seguía mirando a su novia. Artie movió la cabeza con fuerza para estabilizarse después del golpe.

"Eres uno de ellos"- dijo Quinn girando hacia Artie.

"Bien hecho Fabray, te pondría un diez en deducción pero te tardaste demasiado"- Dijo Artie con una sonrisa arrogante en el rostro.

"¿Hace cuanto?"- Pregunto Quinn mientras se ponía en posición de defensa delante de Rachel para protegerla.

"Desde siempre Quinn, no tenia otra oportunidad o te vigilaba o me mataban, sabes…después de nueve años de vigilarte el culo entiendo porque tenia que hacer esto, protegerte… Llego el día en que los innombrables volvieron a tomar su lugar en la tierra, es hora de la revolución Quinn pero tu decides andar con humanos, tu eres la clave y si no podemos tenerte con nosotros, entonces debes morir" – Dijo Artie tomando por sorpresa a Quinn y golpeándola justo en el centro de su cara. "Vas a ver a tu novia morir"- dijo Artie mientras volvía a golpear a Quinn.

Quinn empujo a Rachel hacia atrás y comenzó a intercambiar piñas con Artie, primero a la izquierda luego a la derecha, Artie logro conectar el rostro de Quinn con un golpe directo, Artie golpeo a Quinn con tanta fuerza que la chica salio despedida por los aires y callo de espalda en el suelo a unos metros.

Rachel intento correr para ayudar a Quinn que intentaba levantarse pero Artie la tomo por el cuello y la arrojo contra un árbol, mientras seguía su camino hacia Quinn para terminar lo que había empezado.

"¡Quinn! ¡Concéntrate!"- le grito Marcelo desde la puerta de la casa.

"Después voy a matar a todos, uno por uno…aunque para Rachel tengo algo especial"- Dijo Artie mientras levantaba a Quinn de los pelos.

Artie acomodo su mano a la altura de su rostro para terminar de desfigurar la cara de Quinn pero cuando la mano de Artie estaba a cinco centímetros de del rostro de Quinn abrió los ojos y el cuerpo de Artie fue rechazado contra unas sillas de jardín que estaban en el patio.

Artie se levanto lleno de cólera y comenzó a correr hacia Quinn con todas sus fuerzas.

"TE MATARE!- grito Artie y salto en el aire para caer sobre Quinn, la rubia salto y golpe a Artie con una patada en el aire, el chico callo al suelo y Quinn sobre el.

"Creí que eras mi amigo"- dijo Quinn y Artie sonrío antes de levantarla por los aires con una patada en el abdomen. Quinn cayo al suelo y Artie tomo un fierro que se había salido del as sillas de jardín y comenzó a golpeara Quinn que solo se defendía.

"Tienes que hacerlo Quinn, el ya no es Artie"- Dijo Rachel mientras se tomaba la cabeza por el golpe. Quinn vio a su novia por un segundo y noto la sangre en la frente de Rachel, giro llena de odio hacia Artie que estaba lanzado otro golpe con le fierro y lo freno con la mano, comenzó hacer fuerza y dejo al muchacho en el suelo.

"Lo siento"- dijo Quinn y realizo un poco mas de fuerza mientras el fierro comenzaba a introducirse en el cuello de Artie.

"!QUINN!"- se escucho el grito de Tina pero ya era muy tarde Artie estaba clavado al suelo, el fierro cruzaba todo su cuello, la sangre estaba desparramándose por el pasto. Quinn volvió a mirar a Artie que estaba entre sus piernas y vio como sus ojos volvían ser celestes.

"Descansa en paz"- dijo Quinn cerrando los ojos de Artie.

Todos salieron corriendo de la casa al encuentro de Quinn.

"¿Estas bien?"- pregunto Britt mientras sacudía a Quinn

"Si…si…Oh dios ¡Rachel!"- dijo Quinn y comenzó a correr hacia James que tenia a la niña en sus brazos.

"Tiene una herida muy grande en la cabeza, perdió mucha sangre"- dijo Marcelo con lagrimas en los ojos.

"No la dejare morir"- Dijo Quinn y se corto el brazo con un pedazo de vidrio.

"Quinn… ¿Y si no funciona?"- pregunto Marcelo que sabia lo que iba a pasar.

"Entonces peleare contra Dios y el Diablo para que me la devuelvan"- Dijo Quinn mientras hacia fuerza para que su brazo sangrara mas.

Después de unos minutos, la sangre de Quinn se comenzaba a ver de color negro y rojo.

"es ahora"- Dijo Quinn y Marcelo levanto la cabeza de Rachel donde se veía una gran herida. Quinn acaricio a Rachel que apenas mantenía los ojos abierto.

"No tengas miedo, yo estoy contigo"- dijo Quinn mientras comenzaba a esparcir sobre la herida de Rachel su sangre. No paso mucho tiempo hasta que Rachel comenzó a temblar en los brazo de su padre.

"Shhh…no pasa nada"- dijo Quinn tratando de calmar a Rachel que comenzaba a gemir de dolor.

"Te amo"- dijo Quinn y coloco un dulce beso en los labios de la niña.

"Lo siento Quinn, no puedo"- dijo Rachel cerrando sus ojos.

* * *

_Tengamos un momento de Refleccion... No me grites, te aseguro que todo tiene un porque en la vida._

_jajajaj me imagino tu cara de "¿Que? NOOOO"... como dije tengo el proximo capitulo pero van a tener que esperar, porque estoy infectada como Artie y soy mala...MUAJAJAJAJA (?)_

_Pd: Perdon por los errores no tuve mucho tiempo para corregir y queria subir el capitulo._

**Arcia esta feliz :)**


	8. ¿QUE?¡

_Hola! !nuevo capitulo¡ este es corto a comparacion de los otros, creo y es muy gracioso.(CREO)_

_PD: necestio noticias ACHELE no puedo estar asi si nada. _

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

**Sandusky, Ohio**

**Día 3**

**1000 horas.**

**

* * *

**

"Buenos días princesa"- Dijo Quinn a la chica que estaba abriendo sus ojos con suavidad.

"¿Qué paso? ¿Y Artie?"- Pregunto Rachel mientras comenzaba a sentarse en la cama.

"Rachel…hice algo"- Dijo Quinn un poco nerviosa.

"¿Te acostaste con alguien? Dime que no fue con Santana…"- Dijo Rachel con lagrimas en los ojos.

"¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿De donde sacaste eso? Yo no…yo no me acosté con nadie…tu estabas muriendo"- Dijo Quinn un poco desconcertada por la pregunta ilógica de Rachel.

"Quinn no seas dramática, fue solo un golpe" – Dijo Rachel acercándose a su novia que todavía tenia su ropa ensangrentada.

"Rachel tuve que… eres como yo…lo siento, fui egoísta no quería perderte"- Dijo Quinn con lagrimas en los ojos.

"¿Soy mitad Alien?"- dijo Rachel mientras comenzaba a recordar lo que había sucedido.

"No lo se, aun no se cuanto te va afectar pero no te va a pasar nada raro, tu ADN estaba limpio y la combinación fue exitosa…lo siento, lo siento"- dijo Quinn tratando de acercarse a su novia que parecía desconcertada.

"Quinn no estoy enojada, solo sorprendida"- Dijo Rachel caminando hacia el baño. "voy a ducharme"- dijo Rachel y desapareció dentro del baño. Quinn se sentó en el borde de la cama mientras pensaba como ayudar a Rachel.

"¡Hey!…Dale tiempo"- dijo Santana que estaba apoyada sobre el marco de la puerta.

"Me odia"- dijo Quinn negando con la cabeza como si hubiese cometido un error.

"No, no te odia, es solo que necesita hacer un berrinche al estilo "Berry" para entenderse a si misma"- dijo Santana robándole una sonrisa a Quinn. "Voy a ver a Britt, esta segura que el espíritu de los cereales la persigue…pero sigue comiéndolo"- Dijo Santana encogiéndose de hombros. "Paciencia Q."- Dijo la latina retirándose.

"¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH, Mi rostro!"- Quinn escucho a Rachel gritando dentro del baño y corrió hacia la puerta, intento abrirla pero Rachel la había llaveado.

"RACHEL ABRE LA PUERTA"- Dijo Quinn desesperada

"NO"- Dijo Rachel llorando.

"¡RACHEL ABRE LA MALDITA PUERTA AHORA!" – Grito Quinn que estaba pegada a la puerta.

"¡NO!, no puedes verme así…soy un monstruo"- Dijo Rachel llorando inconsolable.

"_oh por dios_… ¡RACHEL ABRE LA PUERTA O LA TIRO!" – Dijo Quinn pero Rachel no abrió la puerta.

"No, Quinn soy un engendro"- dijo Rachel. Quinn se movió un par de metros hacia atrás, tomo un impulso y tiro la puerta de una patada. Rachel estaba de espaldas al final de la puerta tumbada, solo con su corpiño deportivo y su pantalón de dormir.

"No me veas"- dijo Rachel cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos. Quinn se acerco con pánico y puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Rachel.

"Déjame ver"- Dijo Quinn girando a Rachel suavemente con mucho temor de lo que podía llegar a ver. Rachel giro con sus manos sobre su rostro, Quinn levanto las manos, las apoyo sobre las manos de Rachel para deslizarlas fuera de el.

"Rachel… ¡NO TIENES NADA! ¡Rompí una puerta por nada!"- Dijo Quinn un poco enojada.

"¿Nada? ¿¡NADA!¡Mira esto!"- Grito Rachel apuntando con su dedo índice a su mejilla izquierda.

"Tengo una cicatriz del tamaño de África en el medio de mi rostro ¿Y tu dices nada?. ¿Qué pasara con mi futuro? ¡La imagen lo es todo Quinn, no puedo cantar en Broadway con esto en mi cara, el único papel que me darán es el de la novia de Chuky!...Y en el caso de que huyamos a Argentina ¿Cómo voy a convertirme en una cantante de Tango para mantener a mi familia ¡CON ESTO EN MI ROSTRO!"- Dijo Rachel con un ataque de histeria.

"¿Qué?… ¿No sabia que te gustaba el Tango?- Dijo Quinn sonriendo.

"Si, bueno un poco, sabes yo creo que… ¡HEY! No me cambies el tema estamos hablando de mi rostro ahora!"- Dijo Rachel retando a su novia que estaba riendo frente a ella.

"Rachel…Rachel mírame"- Dijo Quinn tomando el rostro de su novia con ambas manos. "Solo concéntrate"- Quinn cerro la brecha entre sus rostros besando con suavidad a Rachel que rápidamente se dejo llevar profundizando el beso después de unos minutos de besos, Quinn se alejo un poco y Rachel aun mantenía sus ojos cerrados.

"Mírate"- Dijo Quinn apuntando al espejo que estaba a su izquierda. Rachel giro y vio su rostro en perfecto estado.

"Besos mágicos" – Dijo Rachel dijo a Quinn guiñándole un ojo cuando **por fin** entendió lo que había pasado.

"¿No quieres una ducha mágica?"- Dijo Quinn quitándose la remera.

"¡QUINN! Ya se que estoy sucia, por si no lo recuerdas yo iba a bañarme"- Dijo Rachel ofendida.

"No… digo si estas sucia y yo también y…¡Dios! Solo quería ducharme contigo"- Dijo Quinn intentando explicar lo inexplicable.

"Ooohhh"- Dijo Rachel tomando a Quinn por la cintura y trayéndola hacia ella para seguir su sesión de besos.

"Rach… ¡Mi puerta! ¡Mi hermosa puerta!...Dijo James apunto de caer de rodillas junto a la puerta.

¡Ustedes animales del sexo!- Volvió a gritar James apuntando a las chicas que lo miraban desconcertadas por la reacción que estaba teniendo el hombre.

Cuando James logro calmarse levanto su mirada y se detuvo en las manos de Quinn que estaban sobre los pechos de Rachel.

"¡Quita tus manos de ahí ahora mismo Fabray!- Dijo James furioso y Quinn salto rápidamente de su lugar. "Ya hablaremos sobre los lugares donde deben estar tus manos cuando yo estoy delante de ustedes y de cómo vas a trabajar todo le verano cortando mi césped para pagar esa puerta"- Dijo James y las chicas se quedaron viendo como James cerraba la puerta de un portazo.

"¿Todavía quieres esa ducha?"- Dijo Quinn volviendo a poner sus manos sobre los pechos de Rachel.

"¿Tu que crees?"- Dijo Rachel y comenzó a besar a Quinn mientras tiraba de los pantalones de Quinn hacia abajo.

"Estoy tan mojada"- dijo Rachel mientras Quinn lamia su cuello.

"Y ni siquiera entraste a la ducha"- Dijo Quinn empujando a la chica bajo la ducha mientras apretaba el culo de Rachel con las manos.

* * *

**LIMA, OHIO**

**BASE MILITAR**

**1000 Horas**

**

* * *

**

"Señor no podemos encontrarlos"- Dijo un soldado parado frente a un gran escritorio de madera.

"Puede retirase soldado" – Dijo Russell tomando el teléfono que se encontraba a su derecha.

"Emma llama al Teniente Schuester de inmediato"- Russell se puso de pie y camino hacia el mini bar, se sirvió un vaso de Whisky y volvió a sentarse en su escritorio, tomo un trago apoyo el vaso sobre el escritorio y comenzó a observar los expedientes.

"**C8-0192X3-FABRAY" **leyó Russell en la parte externa de una de las carpetas marrones que tenia en sus manos y comenzó a inspeccionarlo, Luego de ojearlo un poco encontró una foto de su hija con su uniforme de Cherio. "lo siento tanto Quinnie, es por tu bien"- Dijo Russell besando la foto.

"No sabia que tenias sentimientos"- Dijo Will entrando a la oficina, Russell guardo la foto en el expediente y se paro para estrecharle la mano a Will.

"Tome asiento Teniente"- Dijo Russell sentándose detrás de su escritorio.

"¿Una copa?" – pregunto Russell pero Will solo negó con la cabeza.

"Dime ¿a que se debe el honor de que me invites a tu oficina?"- Dijo Will con sarcasmo.

"No podemos encontrarlos, estoy seguro de que Quinn que esta bloqueando nuestra señal, no podemos ubicarla no hay rastros de actividad paranormal y ella es pura actividad paranormal."- dijo Russell un poco exaltado mientras mostraba a Will un mapa satelital de USA desde su laptop. "No emite señal".

"¿Y Artie? ¿No estaba con ellos?"- Dijo Will y Russell rápidamente tecleo algunos códigos de acceso.

"Emisión de señal en estado optimo, el individuo no tiene signos vitales"- Se escucho una vos femenina que provenía de la computadora mientras la foto de Artie y todos sus datos aparecían en pantalla.

"La hija de puta lo descubrió"- Grito Will golpeando el escritorio con el puño.

"Sigue siendo mi hija teniente"- dijo Russell mientras seguía leyendo los datos que llegaban a la computadora.

"Lo siento, pero creo que lo mato o podría ser un cebo"- dijo Will

"Tenemos que ir a verificar"- Dijo Russell anotando las coordenadas.

"¿Dónde esta?"- Pregunto Will observando el mapa.

"En las afueras de Sandusky, según la imagen satelital no hay nada, pero estos mapas muestran que es una zona habitada."- dijo Russell marcando con un fiaron rojo el mapa.

"Sargento Dibs prepare a su unidad, tenemos un código rojo en Sandusky, posible avistamiento de la "Presa""- Dijo Will usando el teléfono de Russell sin pedir permiso. Mientras mandaba las coordenadas a sus soldados.

"En 30 minutos estaremos en el lugar señor"- Dijo el Sargento desde el otro lado del teléfono.

"Espere indicaciones"- dijo Will y corto la comunicación.

"Tengo un equipo en Sandusky"- Dijo Will mientras se sentaba a esperar la llamada de sus soldados.

"Si la lastiman, te juro…"- Dijo Russell casi golpeando a Will.

"No jures, ruégame."- dijo Will tomando el vaso de Whisky de Russell.

* * *

**Sandusky, Ohio **

**Dia 3**

**1040 horas**

**

* * *

**

"Oh mierda, por favor no pares"- Dijo Rachel mientras hundía la cabeza en el cuello de Quinn.

"¿Te gusta?"- Dijo Quinn presionando con más fuerza el centro de Rachel.

"Voy a venir"- gimió Rachel sobre el cuello de Quinn

"Ven duro, ven por mi"- Dijo Quinn aprentando sus labios contra los de Rachel que jadeaba mientras el agua caía sobre sus cuerpos.

"¡Oh Dios! Quinn eso fue genial"- Dijo Rachel cayendo en los brazos de su novia.

"Te amo" – Dijo Rachel y Quinn estaba a punto de responderle pero la voz de Finn se hizo eco por toda la casa.

"¡SOLDADOS! Los malditos nos encontraron" – Gritaba Finn mientras todos corrían sin saber que hacer.

* * *

_¿Y te gusto? ¿si? ¿no?... ¿me dejas un Comentario? ¿Si? ¿No?... jaja :)_

_Nada espero que les haya gustado y que me dejen comentarios... ustedes me estan engañando con otros fanfictions jajajaja._

PD: Me encanto la line a James !Ustedes animales del SEXO! jajaja me rei mucho cuando escribi eso.

**PD: busco traductor para los capitulos 6,7 y 8 ( mi traductor no se, no esta vivo, no responde a mis llamados y yo no tengo tiempo para traducirlo ¿Alguien se anima?) Si tenes cuenta aca mandame un privado y si no dejame tu Mail. **

Besos!

**ARcia**


	9. Volvemos a Lima

Hola! me tomo mucho tiempo escribir esto, no es que sea muy largo, pero no estaba segura de lo que quería hacer, y describir "Acción" es un poco estresante. (pero me encanta). Se que el capitulo deja muchas cosas para pensar, pero esa es la idea, aun que me gustaría contarles todo lo que tengo en la cabeza, no puedo. asi que simplemente disfrute de esto.

PD: Vieron las fotos de Lea vestida como Jugador de Fútbol, Totalmente Hot, aun que voy a confezar que me gusta mas Dianna, supongo que las rubias son mi debilidad. ¡DIOS! LEA se ve increíblemente Dulce y Sexy. (si no las vieron estan en Just Jared)

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

**Sandusky, Ohio**

**Dia 3**

**1100 horas**

**

* * *

**

"Mierda, mierda, mierda"- Dijo Quinn mientras se vestía a la velocidad de la luz.

"¿Quinn? ¿Qué hacemos?" – Dijo Rachel que se cambiaba a la par de su novia.

"No lo se cariño, No lo se"- Dijo Quinn saliendo de la habitación.

En menos de un minuto estaban todos reunidos en la sala.

"¡EXPLICATE FINN!" – grito Puck

"Fui a la ciudad a comprar toallas femenina para Santana y los vi, están como a 30 minutos, es un equipos de rastreo pero estoy seguro que vi un grupo de asalto"- Dijo Finn histérico.

"ok…yo…yo…"- Dijo Quinn nerviosa, era obvio que no tenia idea de que hacer.

"Quinn, Relájate confiamos en ti."- Dijo Tina como si eso fuera a ayudar en algo.

"Tenemos que matarlos"- Dijo Puck tomando un cuchillo.

"Oh claro genio, ellos tiene armas"- Dijo Santana tomando la mano de Britt que murmuro algo sobre la violencia.

"Creo que debes entregarte"- Dijo Kurt que estaba sentado en uno de los sillones.

"¿Qué? ¿Ella no salvo la vida y tu quieres entregarla? Que buen amigo eres ¡KURT!"- Dijo Rachel enojada.

"OK…todo el mundo calmado"- Dijo James que entro a la sala con un baúl.

"Quinn teníamos esto preparado para ti, sabíamos que esto podía pasar"- Dijo Marcelo. Quinn abrió el baúl, dentro había cuatro Colt 9mm Submachine , tres Shock Trooper Rifle, un GS-221 Base Carbine Unit, cinco P-14 holsters, dos A S.T.A.R.S M30 sas, dos 12 Gauge Double Barrel Shotguns, dos Smith & Wesson 460u y dos cuchillos kukris.

Todos se quedaron sin aliento, mientras Quinn examinaba las armas como si hubiese nacido con ellas.

"¿Qué significa esto? ¿Nos enfrentaremos a ellos?"- Pregunto Mercedes un poco desconcertada.

"Volvemos a Lima"- Dijo Quinn mientras cerraba el baúl. Quinn les hizo un gesto a James y Marcelo en agradecimiento por las armas.

"¿Qué?"- Dijo Kurt saltando del sillón.

"No nos buscaran en Lima, ellos esperan que nos movamos hacia otro estado, pero estaremos en sus narices"- Dijo Quinn mientras acordonaba sus borcegos negros de media caña.

"Puck toma esto, no hagas que me arrepienta"- Dijo Quinn poniendo una Smith & Wesson 460u en las manos del muchacho que solo asintió con la cabeza.

"Vamos a ir por el oeste, será un camino mucho mas largo pero jamás nos verán llegar. Iremos directo a Elyria, Norwalk, luego Tiffin, Bucyrus y si Dios lo permite Lima."- Dijo Quinn trazando líneas en un mapa, explicándole a james y Puck el camino a seguir.

Mientras todos tomaban sus pocas pertenencias y subían al camión militar que habían usado para escapar de la base. Marcelo estaba terminando de acondicionar su Mustang azul y Rachel estaba sacando la lona que cubría el cuatriciclo.

"¿Por qué a Lima?"- Pregunto Rachel mientras veía a Quinn apoyar sobre porta equipaje un GS-221 Base Carbine Unit.

"Porque si no van a seguir buscándome y a ustedes también"- Dijo Quinn colocando se una canana cruzada en el pecho, luego observo a Rachel por un segundo pero no tenia tiempo para esto, Quinn no quería mostrar debilidad, asíque simplemente tomo las dos 12 Gauge Double Barrel Shotguns y las coloco una de cada lado externo de sus muslos dentro de sus fundas. Cuando Quinn se sintió cómoda, subió al cuatriciclo y se estiro un poco para conseguir un beso de Rachel, peor la niña la como de la cintura y se sentó detrás de ella.

"Rachel, no, no es seguro, ve en el camión con los chicos o con tus padres"- Dijo Quinn mientras le hacia señas a Finn y Marcelo para que probaran los _walkie_-_talki's._

_"No, yo voy vos, me lo prometiste… ¿Recuerdas? Nunca volverías a dejarme sola"- Dijo Rachel. Quinn se inclino para llegar a su borcegos y sacar un revolver calibre 22 de color plata, giro un poco sobre su hombro y le sonrío a su novia mientras ponía en arma en las manos de Rachel. La morena tomo el arma y la puso en su cintura. Y rápidamente se aferro a la cintura de su novia._

_

* * *

_

_-20 minutos de viaje-_

_

* * *

_

"Quinn, tengo Nauseas"- Dijo Rachel tambaleándose un poco en la parte de atrás del cuatriciclo.

"Aguanta un poco amor, prometo que nos detendremos pronto, Puck no tiene mucha Nafta"- Dijo Quinn apoyando su mano sobre las manos de su novia que se aferraban a su cintura.

"Gshhhgshh…Quinn veo dos camionetas detrás de ti, están a unos cuatro o cinco kilómetros, cambio"- Dijo Finn apoyado sobre la parte trasera del camión con unos larga vistas.

"¿Cariño estas mejor?" – Pregunto Quinn antes de responder a Finn

"Si, Vamos por ellos"- Dijo Rachel alentando a su novia.

"Gshhhgshh... Finn, Marcelo, Aceleren…nos vemos en un rato, cambio y fuera"- Dijo Quinn.

"Conduce"- Dijo Quinn y Rachel tomo rápidamente el manubrio del cuatriciclo mientras Quinn giraba y se sentaba sobre las piernas de su novia. Quinn no pudo resistirlo y puso un rápido beso en los labios de Rachel que sonreía como una tonta, antes de ir hacia el asiento trasero y acomodase espalda contra espalda para poder tener una mejor visión de la calle.

"Mas despacio…Deja que se acerquen"- Dijo Quinn mientras sacaba sus 12 Gauge Double Barrel Shotguns y estiraba los brazos en forma recta apuntando a las camionetas que cada vez estaban mas cerca.

"¡Vamos malditos, Vengan por mi!" – grito Quinn y comenzó a disparar hacia las ruedas de la primer camioneta que estaba a unos veinte metros de distancia. En cuestión de segundos comenzó el fuego cruzado, como si hubiesen estado esperando una señal.

Los primeros cinco disparos nos fueron los mas acertados, pero cuando Quinn entendió el sistema de las armas, logro darle a una de las ruedas.

"A la derecha"- dijo Quinn

"A mi derecha, Rachel"- Dijo nuevamente Quinn riendo.

"Lo siento"- Dijo Rachel y se reacomodo en el camino. Quinn recargo nuevamente las armas y apunto directo a la cabeza del conductor, juro que se hombre vio como la bala se abría camino por la ruta directo a su frente, dos segundos después la camioneta perdia el control y volcaba hacia la derecha del camino, Quinn aprovecho la oportunidad y disparo varias veces al tanque hasta que este exploto.

"Vamos por ellos, BB"- Dijo Quinn y Rachel giro el cuatriciclo y lo detuvo frente a la otra camioneta que todavía esta un poco alejada, Quinn bajo del cuatriciclo y tomo la GS-221 Base Carbine Unit que había atado al porta equipaje antes de salir, se paro frente al cuatriciclo entre la camioneta y Rachel. Quinn tomo el arma con ambas manos y se preparo para atacar.

"Uno…Dos…Tres"- contó Quinn casi susurrando sin sacar sus ojos de la camioneta cuando la camioneta llego a donde ella esperaba comenzó a disparar una cantidad exagerada de balas, en menos de diez segundos ella ya había detenido a la camioneta y explotado a unos diez metros delante de ellas.

"Wow…eso fue ridículamente increíble" – Dijo Quinn girando hacia Rachel que le sonreía a su novia como una estupida.

La sonrisa de Rachel se desfiguro por completo cuando vio una moto volar sobre la camioneta como si la hubiese usado de rampa. Quinn saco su arma con rapidez pero paresia demasiado tarde.

"BANG"- se escucho y Quinn giro nuevamente a su novia. Rachel estaba apuntado a cielo donde hacia unos segundos estaba volando la motocicleta.

"Yo puedo defenderte también"- Dijo Rachel temblando un poco.

"¡Dios! Estas son las cosas por las que te amo"- Dijo Quinn abrazando a su novia.

"Vamos"- Dijo Rachel y ambas volvieron a acomodarse en el cuatriciclo.

"Gshhhgshh...¿Quinn? ¡Mierda! Respóndeme, ¡No podemos ver nada!"- grito Finn tratando de ver algo en la distancia pero se habían alejado demasiado y solo pudieron ver las explosiones.

"Gshhhgshh... ¿Que pasa Finnesa? ¿Me extrañaste?"- Dijo Quinn sonriendo.

"Hija de puta…"- murmuro Puck sonriendo de buena manera, todos saltaban y se abrazaban dentro del camión mientras veían a Quinn y Rachel cercarse a ellos a toda velocidad.

"Gshhhgshh... James, Puck…vamos a la izquierda en la siguiente intersección, a unos cinco kilómetros hay una gasolinera"- Dijo Quinn por el radio.

* * *

_-__15 minutos de viaje __-_

_

* * *

_**Elyria, Ohio**

_**1400 Horas**_

_**

* * *

**_

_"¿Quinn?...¿Puedo preguntarte algo?"- Dijo Rachel con un poco de miedo._

_"Lo que quieras"- Dijo Quinn sin sacar la vista de la carretera._

"¿Cómo sabias que yo también sentía algo por ti?"- Pregunto Rachel ansiosa por saber la respuesta.

"Bueno…eso es una historia muy larga" – Dijo Quinn mientras se ponía a la par de James para señalar a la gasolinera que estaba a unos cien metros de distancia.

"Quinn eso no es una respuesta"- Dijo Rachel enojada, Quinn podía jurar que Rachel hizo pucheros aunque ella no podía verla.

"No es la respuesta que tu esperabas"- Dijo Quinn Sonriendo.

"Se ve un poco desolado"- Grito Marcelo con la ventanilla baja.

"Nos adelantaremos, Esperen aquí"- Dijo Quinn y acelero el cuatriciclo para inspeccionar el lugar.

"¿Quinn?"- dijo Rachel mientras Quinn giraba alrededor de la estación que no era muy grande, en uno de los costados encontrar una camioneta un poco vieja.

"No estamos solas"- Dijo Quinn, mirando hacia todos lados en busca de algo mas.

"Nunca lo estamos"- Dijo Rachel un poco enojada.

"Bebe, te prometo que encontraremos un momento"- Dijo Quinn estacionando el cuatriciclo frente a la puerta del auto servicio. Quinn entro al auto servicio con su arma preparada para cualquier cosa. Luego le hizo señas a Rachel para que se mantuviera callada, mientras la seguía.

"Baja el arma"- Dijo una voz un poco temblorosa detrás de las niñas, las dos giraron con rapidez y se encontrar con un viejo de unos setenta años que las apuntaba con una escopeta.

"No queremos hacerte daño"- Dijo Quinn poniendo su arma en el suelo.

"Tus manos, Quiero ver tus manos"- Dijo el Viejo Que ahora apuntaba ala cabeza de Rachel. Quinn le mostró sus manos y el viejo las examino con la mirada.

"¿Están solas?"- Pregunto el viejo mirando hacia la calle.

"Eso desearías" – murmuro Quinn.

"Llevo treinta años trabajando aquí y nunca había visto tantos soldados, es a ti a quien buscan estas en las noticias"- Dijo El viejo apuntando a un volante que estaban tirando en el suelo. Con el titulo "Se busca, recompensa U$10.000" y una foto de Quinn.

"Me pagarían mucho por este botín, pero me matarías como a una cucaracha ¿cierto? No todas las chicas de 17 años pueden manejar esas armas"- Dijo el viejo examinado la cantidad de armas que había por el cuerpo de Quinn.

Quinn simplemente estaba tratando de descifrar al hombre con la mirada, pero se le hacia muy difícil.

"Pero Rachel…moriría tan rápido"- Dijo el viejo y apunto directo al entrecejo de Rachel que comenzó a entrar en pánico.

"¿Como sabes m-¡MIERDA!" – Quinn le había volado los sesos al viejo en cuestión de segundos.

"Estaba infectado"- Dijo Quinn mientras apartaba a su novia del lugar para que no vea el cuerpo del hombre.

"Ve a buscar a los demás, yo limpiare este desastre"- Dijo Quinn Besando en la frente a la niña que corrió hacia la calle para hacerle señas al resto.

James y Marcelo convencieron a Quinn de pasar la noche en el lugar, Aunque ella quería seguir, James la tubo que hacer entrar en razones, ellos sabían que sus compañeros no tenían su misma resistencia.

Kurt, mercedes y Tina fueron los encargados de revisar la comida y preparar algo para la cena, porque ya todos habían atacado las papas fritas y las gaseosas en el almuerzo.

Puck, Finn, Marcelo y James se encargaron de acondicionar los vehículos y cargar toda la nafta que podían en bidones o botellas.

Santana y Britt eran las encargadas de armar el campamento, dentro del auto servicio habían encontrado algunas carpas y bolsas de dormir. Así que ellas estaban armando un campamento detrás de la gasolinera para mantenerse ocultos, Quinn había dicho que no era buena idea estar a la vista de todos.

* * *

**1900 Horas**

**

* * *

**

"¿Quinn?"- Dijo Rachel que miraba a su novia que estaba inmersa en un mapa.

"uhmmm"- Fue lo único que pudo recibir de Quinn.

"Me siento terrible"- Dijo Rachel y por unos segundos perdió el control de sus piernas.

"Hey ¿Que pasa princesa?"- Dijo Quinn agarrando a Rachel entre sus brazos.

"No se, Estoy hinchada y quiero queso"- Dijo Rachel poniendo su carita de perrito mojado.

"Yo creo… que alguien necesita mimos"- Dijo Quinn abrazando y besando a su novia en la nariz.

"Tengo que llamar tu atención mas seguido"- Dijo Rachel tomando a su novia por el cuello.

"¡LA COMIDA ESTA LISTA!"- Grito Kurt y las chicas se acercaron al grupo que estaba frente a un fogón comiendo sándwiches y tomando café caliente par pasar un poco el frío.

"Esta cayendo la noche, debemos apagar las luces de la gasolinera, no queremos visitantes"- Dijo Quinn parándose para ir a desconectar la electricidad.

"Yo voy, descansa un poco"- Dijo Santana que fue obviamente acompañada por Britt.

"Bueno eso va a tomarles como una hora"- dijo Puck riendo.

"Si terminaron de comer, deberían ir a dormir."- Dijo Marcelo un poco enojado por las actitudes de los niños.

"Yo limpio este desastre"- Dijo Rachel mientras juntaba algunos papeles y tiraba los vasos descartables. Quinn se quedo a ayudarla y todos entendieron el mensaje, que según Finn fue "Váyanse ahora todos".

Finn y Puck se adueñaron de una carpa azul, junto a la de James y Marcelo que estaba a la derecha de la carpa de Britt y Santana que estaba a la izquierda de la carpa donde dormían Kurt, Mercedes y tina. Que estaba frente a la carpa de Rachel y Quinn.

Quinn y Rachel siguieron Ordenando un poco el lugar, no querían animales en la noche.

"¿Rachel? ¿Por qué me amas?" – Pregunto Quinn quitándose los zapatos para entrar a la carpa.

"¿Por qué? Esa es una historia muy larga"- Dijo Rachel riendo mientras entraba a la carpa.

"Hablando de historias muy largas…"- Dijo Rachel mientras se metía en su bolsa de dormir.

"Pensé que ibas a meterte en mi bolsa…digo hay espacio para las dos"- Dijo Quinn arqueando una ceja.

"No, no hasta que respondas mi pregunta… ¿Cómo sabias que yo también sentía algo por ti?"- Dijo Rachel. Acurrucándose dentro de su bola de dormir.

"Bien…yo…yo… no lo se, digo… si lo se, pero no se si debo decírtelo"- Dijo Quinn balbuceando un poco.

"¿Qué? Quinn no se que es lo que hay detrás de todo esto, es una simple pregunta y tu debes responderla"- Dijo Rachel poniéndose un poco nerviosa.

"¡BIEN!, yo… yo le pedí a tus padres que me ayudaran, hace como unos cuatro meses, todo el Glee club me estaba ayudando a conquistarte, pero ¡DIOS! Me estabas complicando la vida, no sabia que hacer y… le pague a Puck para que irrumpa en tu casa y robe tu diario intimo…"- Dijo Quinn un poco avergonzada

"¡QUINN! ¿Lo leíste?" – Pregunto Rachel un poco enojada.

"Solo las partes donde aparecía mi nombre. Lo siento, yo no sabia que hacer y tenia miedo de que me rechaces, Rachel tenia miedo de que me rompas el corazón". Dijo Quinn acercándose a su novia que le había dado la espalda.

"Hay solo una cosa que me hará perdonarte"- Dijo Rachel

"Pídeme lo que quieras, tu sabes que daría mi vida por ti"- Dijo Quinn Acariciando el pelo de su novia. Rachel salio de su bolsa de dormir y se metió rápidamente en la de Quinn. Sus cuerpos estaban bastante apretados dentro de la bolsa, pero se enroscaron rápidamente, el espacio no parecía problema para ellas.

"Quiero…que me hagas el amor"- Dijo Rachel

"Me gusta como piensas"- Dijo Quinn arroscando sus piernas con las de Rachel mientras comenzaba a tirar la remera de la morena. Rachel tiro de la remera de Quinn que se había acomodad sobre Rachel con suavidad. Todavía sus labios no se habían tocado y ambas estaban mirándose a los ojos.

Quinn se dejo caer sobre Rachel rompiendo el contacto visual para poder besar a su novia. Rachel se retorció un poco cuando Quinn se movió sobre ella.

"Dios" – gimió Rachel mientras Quinn tomaba los pechos entre sus manos y lamia su cuello. Rachel tiro la cabeza hacia atrás dando a Quinn una mejor visión de su cuello y mas espacio para lamerlo.

"Me encanta el sabor de tu piel"- Dijo Quinn lamiendo mas abajo, casi sobre la clavícula mientras Rachel bajaba sus manos por la espalda de Quinn y la tomaba por el culo con fuerza.

"Quinn, odio esta bolsa de dormir"- Dijo Rachel frustrada por no poder sacarle los pantalones a Quinn.

"Estoy de acuerdo con eso"- Dijo Quinn sonriendo un poco mientras tiraba del cierre para abrir la bolsa y poder tener un poco de espacio para moverse.

"Libertad al fi-UMF"- Quinn había vuelto a conectar sus labios con los de Rachel esta vez con mas fuerza y pasión. Rachel tiro con fuerza de los pantalones de Quinn y ambas se quejaron un poco al tener que separarse para terminar de quitarse la ropa.

Rachel giro y se coloco sobre su novia con rapidez.

"Quiero que hagamos algo que vi en Internet"- Dijo Rachel con una sonrisa picarona.

"¿Y que es eso?"- pregunto Quinn un poco entusiasmada.

"Ok. Se llama tijeras"- Dijo Rachel y se ruborizo por completo.

"Ooouuhh, Ok"- Dijo Quinn y Rachel se acomodo sobre ella apretando su centro contra el de Quinn.

"OMG…esto es genial"- Dijo Quinn y Rachel comenzó a moverse sobre ella, frotando sus centros, la humedad de las chicas se mezclaba y sus cuerpos sudorosos se acercaban y se alejaban, a un ritmo perfecto.

"¡Por favor! No pares"- gimió Quinn y Rachel paso la pierna izquierda de Quinn por sobre su hombro para aumentar el contacto.

"¿Te gusta?" – Dijo Rachel mientras se inclinaba para besar a Quinn, aunque no fueron besos muy continuados porque ambas jadeaban sobre las bocas de la otra, Quinn tomo con fuerza el culo de Rachel y lo apretó contra su centro. Mientras sentia como su humedad aumentaba cada vez mas.

"Voy a venir"- Gimió Quinn.

"Ven conmigo"- Jadeo Rachel sobre la boca de Quinn.

"¡Oh por dios!"- Grito Quinn y Rachel ejerció un poco mas de presión, ambas sintieron la contracción sobre sus centros.

"¡QUINN!"- Grito Rachel - "Lo siento, Lo siento hice algo"- Dijo Rachel cubriéndose el rostro.

"¿Qué?"- Dijo Quinn intentando respirar.

"Creo que hice pis"- Dijo Rachel llorando del a vergüenza y Quinn se inclino con una sonrrisa en el rostro para ver a Rachel.

"Eso definitivamente no es pis amor"- Dijo Quinn Besando a su novia.

"Es asqueroso, Quinn como puedes besarme ahora"- Dijo Rachel

"Bueno logre que mi novia eyacule, quiero verte hacerlo otra vez, y otra vez y otra vez, y otra vez"- Dijo Quinn poniendo besos tiernos por todo el rostro de Rachel.

"No llores"- Dijo Quinn mientras cubría a su novia con una manta.

"¿Eso es normal?"- Pregunto Rachel mirando a Quinn con vergüenza.

"No, pero cuando pasa es genial"- Dijo Quinn y envolvió en sus brazos a Rachel. "Te amo, Princesita"- Dijo Quinn mientras las lagrimas caían por sus ojos.

"¿Porque lloras? ¿Hiciste pis también?"- Pregunto Rachel logrando que Quinn largara una carcajada.

"No, pero esta en mis lista de cosas que quiero hacer"- Dijo Quinn besando a Rachel.

"¿Ahora?"- Pregunto Rachel picarona.

"Esto es tan irreal"- Dijo Quinn acariciando el rostro de Rachel.

"¿Qué?"- pregunto Rachel acercándose un poco mas a su novia.

"Tenerte, besarte"- dijo Quinn comenzando a besar a Rachel, sus lenguas no peleaban bailaban dentro de sus boca.

"Estoy en el cielo"- Dijo Quinn sobre los labios de su novia volviendo a besarla.

"Te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo"- Repetía Quinn sobre los labios de Rachel mientras seguían besándose.

"Vas a dejarme embarazada si me sigues mirando así"- Dijo Rachel riendo.

"Me gustaría eso"- Dijo Quinn riendo de lo estupido que sonaba.

"Imagina eso"- Dijo Rachel riendo a carcajadas.

"Dios Mio… estamos divagando, vamos a dormir".- Dijo Quinn abrazando a su novia.

"Embarázame"- Susurro Rachel sobre los labios de Quinn.

"Tu te lo buscaste"- Dijo Quinn con una sonrisa pervertida en el rostro.

* * *

Todo este dialogo final fue inspirado en una foto de los ojos de Dianna con la frace **"BANG ****Pregnant".** Supongo que algunos**_ Achelettes_** conocen eso.

_PD: **PF** (?) Dianna... eso si que no me lo esperaba._

_PD del PD: si no sabes lo que significa **PF**, no sos un **Achelette.**_

_Perdon por haber tardado tanto en actualizar. __Besos. _

_ Pd2:Click en _Review this Chapter_ en este momento algunas ideas descabelladas me vendrian bien o simplemente algo... me siento un terrible escritor._

_**Arcia.**  
_


	10. No quiero seguir

Hola, Perdon estube completamente bloqueada, no podia organizarme bien con esta historia. pero aca esta el condenado capitulo 10.(OH; SI!)

Gracias por seguir leyendo.

Pd: Dianna (L) ... Awwwww Dianna... *Suspiro*

_Me jode que no comenten._

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen. (Los tengo de prestados)  
**

* * *

**Elyria, Ohio**

**Dia 4 **

**900 horas**

**

* * *

**

"Buenos Días"- Dijo Rachel mientras colocaba dulces besos en el rostro de Quinn que ronroneaba como un gatito.

"Hola princesa"- logro decir Quinn antes de acurrucarse en el pecho de Rachel para seguir durmiendo.

"¡TODO EL MUNDO ARRIBA, EL DESAYUNO ESTA LISTO!"- Grito James mientras controlaba que el agua para el café no hirviera.

No pasaron más de cinco minutos cuando todos fueron atraídos por el aroma del café.

Todos se sentaron a desayunar con el fresco de la mañana.

"Cuando esto termine deberíamos ir de campamento" – Dijo Britt mientras se desperezaba con su taza de cereales en el aire.

"Es un trato"- Dijo Puck con una sonrisa pervertida en el rostro.

"Oh Dios! Esto es genial"- Gimió Puck sin borrar esa estupida sonrisa de su rostro.

"¿Te gusta?"- Ronroneo Mercedes guiñando un ojo al chico.

"Oh si, bebe…no pares"- Gimió Santana tocando su cuello sensualmente.

"Oh QUINN!, mas, mas"- Grito Britt saltando en su silla como si estuviera teniendo relaciones sexuales.

"Si Rachel, Si"- Grito Kurt ladeando la cabeza hacia atrás como si estuviera por venir, tina no pudo soportarlo mas y largo una carcajada, todos comenzaron a reírse muy fuerte.

"Oh por dios"- Dijo Rachel escondiendo su cara enrojecida entre sus manos.

"See, see, que graciosos que son"- Dijo Quinn un poco enojada ya rápidamente se levanto a proteger a Rachel que Moria de vergüenza.

"Al menos alguien tiene sexo aquí"- Dijo James mirando a Marcelo que se quedo con la boca abierta por el comentario.

"Uuuuuhh"- Dijeron todos y comenzaron a reír aun mas fuerte.

"Ok... todo muy divertido pero ¿Y ahora que?"- Dijo Finn y todos miraron a Quinn en busca de una respuesta.

"Seguimos con el Plan"- Dijo la rubia mientras untaba una tostada.

"El plan… ¿EL PLAN? ¿Sabes que? ¡Estoy cansado de esto! ¿Qué pasa si no quiero ir a lima? Que yo recuerde nadie nos pregunto que queríamos hacer. ¿Qué pasa si no quiero seguir tu estupido plan? No tenemos que ir contigo, ellos te quieren a ti, no quieren a Kurt, No quieren a Mercedes, te quieren a ti, ¡A TI QUINN!- Grito Finn que estaba muy alterado.

"¡FINN!"- Dijo Marcelo un poco enojado reprendiendo al muchacho.

"No… esta bien, el tiene derecho a decir lo que piensa"- Dijo Quinn tratando de mantener la calma.

"Yo creo que debemos separarnos"- Dijo Finn rascándose la cabeza. "Yo creo que será lo mejor, ellos están detrás de ti, eso nos dará tiempo para ir a México o Cuba, aun no decido esa parte"- termino Finn tomando una actitud de líder.

"Es un buen plan"- Dijo Kurt y Santana rodó los ojos mientras negaba con la cabeza.

"No puedo seguir corriendo cariño, simplemente no puedo"- Dijo Kurt mirando a Quinn.

"Ok, lo que quieran ir a México son libres, yo no obligo a nadie"- Dijo Quinn mientras enfundaba sus armas.

"Yo también voy" – Dijo Mercedes mientras caminaba hacia Quinn. "Lo siento chica pero no puedo matar a alguien, simplemente no puedo". Quinn solo asintió con la cabeza como si comprendiera.

"¿Alguien mas?"- pregunto Kurt aferrado al brazo de Finn. Puck se puso de pie y camino hacia Quinn.

"Quiero ir a lima y arrancarle la cabeza a esos malditos, pero Finn es un idiota y tengo que defenderlo, El es mi verruga en el culo, molesta pero lo quiero"- Dijo Puck abrazando a Quinn.

"No hagas que me arrepienta"- Susurro Quinn, Puck sonrío y se unió a Finn que ahora se sentía mas seguro.

"Yo también voy"- Dijo Tina sin dar explicaciones.

"Nosotros también"- Dijo James tomando la mano de Marcelo.

"¿Qué? ¿Así de simple nos darán la espalda?"- Dijo Rachel un poco decepcionada. James y Marcelo se acercaron a Rachel que estaba a punto de llorar.

"Es casi 100% seguro que nos atrapen, un grupo grande se mueve lento, ustedes son pocos y tienen a Quinn. Los distraeremos para darles tiempo. No reniegues de tu destino hija, Por favor no quiero verte llorar, debes cumplir tu destino y yo el mío"- Dijo James mientras abrazaba a la niña trataba con todas sus fuerzas de no llorar.

"¿Y ustedes?"- Pregunto Quinn a Britt y Santana que observaban todo el intercambio.

"Aunque te odio, voy contigo hasta la muerte, somos hermanos ¿no?"- Dijo Santana y puso un golpe en el brazo de Quinn antes de abrazarla.

"Yo quiero ir al infierno"- Dijo Britt y todos se miraron extrañados

"¿Por qué dices eso?"- Dijo Rachel acercándose a la chica que parecía un poco conmocionada.

"Santana dijo que yo iría al cielo porque soy un ángel"- Dijo Britt y fue interrumpida con un gran AWWWW que todos dieron a Santana que solo rodo los ojos un poco avergonzada.

"Y Santana dijo que ella iba al infierno por patearle el trasero a toda la escuela, y yo no quiero estar sola en el cielo yo quiero ir con San"- Dijo Britt ganándose sonrisa llenas de ternura.

"¿Así que es mas fácil que Britt entre al infierno a que Santana toque el cielo?"- Dijo Kurt y todos rieron.

"Idiotas"- Dijo Santana abrazando a Britt. "¿Estas segura?" – Susurro Santana mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Britt.

"Hell Yeah!, yo puedo ser un Badass también"- Dijo Britt poniendo cara de mala.

Mientras todos estaban levantando el campamento, Quinn estaba sentada sobre un barril al borde de la ruta, Fumando un cigarrillo.

"Hey sexy… ¿Porque la cara larga?"- Pregunto Puck mientras le hacia un gesto a Quinn para que le convidara un cigarrillo.

"Todo esto esta tan cagado desde el principio"- dijo Quinn mirando la ruta desolada.

"Yeah"- dijo Puck antes de encender el cigarrillo.

"Mierda Puck, no se si estoy haciendo lo correcto… yo quiero cuidarlos a todos"- Dijo Quinn y volvió a poner el cigarrillo en su boca.

"¡Hey! a veces no puedes lograr que la gente haga lo correcto, a veces tienes que dejarlos que caigan…pero espero que estés ahí para levantarnos"- Dijo Puck apoyándose en un poste del tendido eléctrico que estaba a la izquierda de Quinn.

"Quinn…dime que pasa en lima"- Dijo Puck mirando a la chica que parecía concentrada en otra cosa.

"Todo es un gran experimento"- Dijo Quinn y largo una bocanada de humo.

"Quinn tengo que saber"- Dijo Puck sin moverse.

"Todos creyeron que yo era un experimento fallido, pero cuando descubrieron lo que yo podía hacer, decidieron poner a toda una ciudad detrás de mi.

Un grupo especial de experimentación humana y robótica, crearon nanobots que se apoderan de tu cerebro para controlarte. Son diminutos están en el agua y la comida. Los nanobots dentro de tu cuerpo se mueven por los torrentes sanguíneos liberando el ADN "24", una ves terminado su recorrido por tu sangre se retiran hacia el cerebro y activan 3 programas, Bloqueo, Maquinaria y búsqueda."- Dijo Quinn y prendió otro cigarrillo.

"¿Pero y nosotros?" – Pregunto Puck mirándose las venas de los brazos un poco paranoico.

"Son inmunes"- Dijo Quinn

"¿Como?"- Pregunto Puck que ahora se rascaba el cuerpo como si quisiera eliminar los nanobots de su cuerpo.

"Yo los inmunice, les hice bebe unas gotas de mi sangre en su soda es asqueroso pero era la única salida, no es lo suficiente para provocar cambios físicos y mentales, pero si lo suficiente para anular a los nanobots"- Dijo Quinn que observaba un poco desconfiada a unas palomas que revoloteaban por la zona.

"¿Y Artie?"- Pregunto el muchacho que había vuelto a relajarse.

"Cuando nació Artie estaba oficial mente muerto pero en realidad estaba en un coma tan profundo que no podías sentir los latidos de su corazón, usaron el cuerpo de Artie para ver el movimiento de los nanobots en la sangre y como se ubicarían en el cerebro, después de un mes de experimentación Artie salio del coma y se convirtió en el primer infectado." Puck estaba totalmente confundido con esta declaración.

"Entonces siempre supiste que el estaba infectado"- Pregunto Puck tratando de Analizar toda la información.

"Si, pero pensé que podía controlarlo"- Dijo Quinn apenada.

"La parte buena es que somos inmunes ¿Y la mala?" Pregunto Puck con una mirada confundida.

"Ellos no sienten nada, no les duele, no se cansan, no se acuerdan de quien eres o de quienes eran"- Dijo Quinn girando hacia el muchacho. "Puck…Debes prometerme que sin importar quien este delante de ti vas a matarlo"- Dijo Quinn rogando con la mirada.

"¿Pero no puedes ayudarlos a ellos también?"- pregunto Puck sin entender lo grave de la situación.

"No puedo… lo siento"- Dijo Quinn esperando que el entendiera.

"¿Y si es mi hermanita? ¿O mi madre? ¿Como haré eso Quinn?"- Dijo Puck un poco enojado y exaltado.

"¡YO MATE A MI MADRE Y A MI HERMANA!"- Grito Quinn

"¿Que?"- Pregunto Puck acercándose un poco más a Quinn.

"el día que todos fueron a buscar a sus familias, deje a Rachel esperando fuera de la casa, cuando entre mi hermana me clavo un cuchillo en el estomago y mi madre trato de cortarme la cabeza con una motosierra, el hijo de puta de Russell las había intoxicado…

Tuve que hacerlo Puck, ellas ya no me recordaban, ellas habían cambiado…debemos ser fuertes"- Dijo Quinn tratando de que las lagrimas no escaparan de sus ojos. Puck quedo un poco conmocionado por la confesión de Quinn y la miro mientras ella se alejaba nuevamente hacia el grupo.

…

"¿Tina? ¿Estas bien?"- Pregunto Kurt a la chica que estaba comiendo su quinta barra de chocolate.

"Si, ¿por?"- Respondió Tina a la defensiva.

"te ves rara"- Dijo Kurt un poco preocupado por la chica.

"Yo soy rara, Déjame en paz ¿Si?"- Dijo Tina y volvió a su barra de chocolate.

"Freak"- Murmuro Kurt mientras se unía a Mercedes y Finn que estaban acomodando las cosas para el viaje.

…

"Quinn, estos son tus expedientes…hay algo que me esta dando vueltas en la cabeza…". Dijo Marcelo tratando de encontrar una manera para explicarlo mientras Quinn ojeaba el expediente.

"¡QUINN! ¡MARCELO!... Es Rachel"- Dijo Santana un poco asustada. Los tres corrieron hacia la chica que estaba tendida en el suelo.

Quinn Callo de rodillas junto a la cabeza de Rachel y la coloco en sus piernas.

"Rachel, ¿Rachel? ¿Bebe que paso?"- Pregunto Quinn mientras colocaba una mano en la frente de Rachel para tomar su temperatura.

"No se, yo estaba…. y luego todo se dio vuelta"- Dijo Rachel mientras Marcelo le colocaba un paño de agua fría en la cabeza.

"No pasa nada, fue solo un desmayo puede ser el calo"- Dijo Marcelo y le hizo un gesto a Quinn para que lo acompañe a un lugar mas alejado. Quinn beso la mejilla de Rachel y dejo a Britt a cargo de los mimos.

"No puedo llevármela así"- Dijo Quinn antes de que Marcelo pudiera responder.

"Debes llevártela Quinn, sabes que no tenemos muchas esperanzas de llegar muy lejos, tu puedes controlar sus cambios mejor que nadie"- Dijo Marcelo un poco angustiado.

"Si algo le pasa yo…" – Dijo Quinn entrando en pánico, ella no quería ni pensar en que a Rachel le pasara algo.

"Rachel esta en perfecto estado Quinn, tubo una reacción excelente a su nuevo ADN, no creo que sea eso, Pero debes controlarla"- Dijo Marcelo abrazando a Quinn.

"Es hora"- Dijo Quinn mirando su reloj de pulsera que marcaba las dos de la tarde.

"¿Todo el mundo listo?"- Pregunto James mientras abrazaba a Rachel.

Tina, Kurt, Mercedes y Finn subieron rápidamente al camión luego de saludar a las chicas.

"Cuida de las niñas"- Dijo Marcelo abrazando a Rachel y Quinn al mismo tiempo.

"Estoy tan enamorado de ti"- Dijo Puck abrazando a Quinn que sonreía.

"¡NOE!"- Grito Rachel un poco celosa.

"A ti también te amo"- Dijo Puck y puso un beso en la mejilla de Rachel que no pudo contestar porque Quinn la callo con un beso.

"Ahora necesito un súper abrazo"- Dijo Puck mirando en busca de alguien que se lo quisiera dar. Britt salto en los brazos de Puck que le guiño un ojo a Santana.

"El Mejor Abrazo del mundo"- Dijo Puck sonriendo a la niña que empujo a Santana a los brazos de Puck.

"El abrazo mas sexy"- Dijo Puck y Santana lo golpeo en el estomago amigablemente.

"Adiós mundo cruel"- Dijo Puck antes de subir al camión.

Las cuatro chicas estaban paradas sobre el borde de la ruta, abrazadas entre si, saludando al camión que se alejaba. Las dos parejas se quedaron mirando como el camión desaparecía en el horisonte.

"Esto va ser toda una experiencia"- Dijo Santana mirando a las tres chicas que caminaban hacia el mustang azul que estaba detrás de ellas.

* * *

**¿Que pasa con Rachel? ¿Porque Tina esta tan alejada del grupo? ¿Marcelo y James dejan a las chicas solas? ¿Santana, Britt, Rachel y QUinn juntas son dinamita pura? ¿llegaran a Mexico?...**

_hasta yo me pregunto todo eso aunque yo se las respuestas._

_Pd: Si leyeron mi otro Fic se daran cuenta que "James" y Puck son mis personajes masculinos favoritos._

_Pd2: para la persona que pregunto de que foto hablaba en el capitulo anterior digamos que es un chiste interno, pero aca te dejo el link para que la veas._ (diannalamb tumblr com/ post / 2422181723).

Sus comentarios me hacen feliz y me dan ganas de escribir mas rapido, ahora tengo ams tiempo asique capaz actualize con mas frecuencia. Tengo ideas muy locas, prometo subir el capitulo que viene pronto y si Dios quiere capaz les doy un regalito de navidad. :P

Besos y felices fiestas.

**Arcia.**


	11. ¿Bebe?

**_Feliz navidad! _**

_Iba a escribir algo de carbon, pero me parece que esto los puede dejar de la cabeza.  
_

_Pd:__ espero que les guste,__ estoy nerviosa._

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

**Camino principal, Ohio**

**Día 4**

**1500 horas**

**

* * *

**…_30 minutos de viaje…_

_

* * *

_

"¿Tina? ¿Tina, Estas bien? ¿Algo que quieras contarme?" – Pregunto Mercedes a la chica que lloraba tratando de pasar desapercibido en el fondo del camión.

"Mercedes yo…"- Dijo La chica entre sollozos cayendo en los brazos de Mercedes.

"Shhh…Dime"- Dijo Mercedes tratando de no ser arisca.

"Yo no sabia, yo no se que hacer"- Dijo Tina tratando de explicar.

"Chica, me estas asustando" – Dijo Mercedes acariciando el cabello azul de tina.

"Estoy embarazada"- dijo La chica mientras apretaba su barriga con fuerza.

"¿Qué? ¿De quien?"- Pregunto Mercedes un poco asustada.

"Artie…"- susurro Tina.

"Tina se que confías en mi pero ellos deben saber, Artie estaba infectado…OH Dios… ¿Hace cuanto?"- Pregunto Mercedes rogando a Dios por un poco de ayuda.

"Dos meses"- Dijo Tina y volvió a romper en llanto.

"Bien, Relájate ¿si? No le hara bien al bebe y emm…¿Marcelo?- Dijo Mercedes y pidió Perdón a Tina con la mirada pero era lo que debía hacer.

¿Niñas?- Dijo Marcelo acercándose a las dos niñas que estaban abrazadas.

"Se lo dices tu o se lo digo yo"- Dijo Mercedes dando masajes reconfortantes en la espalda de Tina con la palma de la mano.

"¿Qué pasa?"- Pregunto Marcelo cuando noto las lagrimas apunto de escapar de los ojos de Tina.

"Lo siento, Artie y yo…estoy embarazada, Lo siento tanto Señor Berry"- Dijo Tina llorando

"Artie no podía tener hijos Tina."- respondió Marcelo

"Pero yo solo tuve relaciones con Artie"- Dijo Tina Confundida

"Artie era mi paciente Tina, el no podía tener hijos"- Dijo Marcelo.

"James vamos a Sandusky nuevamente, tenemos que ir a los laboratorios, Marcos trabaja allí, el podrá ayudarnos"- Dijo Marcelo y todos hicieron silencio nadie quería decir nada pero todos habían escuchado la conversación.

"Quinn dijo que ella había puesto en nuestras gaseosas un poco de su sangre para desactivar los chips, dijo que no era suficiente para producir cambios en nuestro cuerpo ¿pero que pasa con Artie?"- Dijo Puck a Marcelo sin darse cuenta de la información que estaba dando.

"¡QUE ASCO!"- grito Kurt que rápidamente tomo un sorbo de agua y enjuago su boca.

Marcelo no le presto mucha atención al berrinche de Kurt y empezó a revisar su portátil en busca de los expedientes de Quinn.

"Aquí esta…Quinn Fabray… Femenino, blablabla, esto no, esto no… Tetetosterona 50%, Progesterona 50%... Sangre tipo 0+…blablabla… Adenaidas…cromosomas en sangre… ¡MIERDA!"- Dijo Marcelo Mientras releía y releía sus informes.

"¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?"- Pregunto Finn un poco asustado.

"El Alien… como nunca me di cuenta… que idiota que soy…es increíble…"- dijo Marcelo y Kurt le dio una bofetada en el rostro.

"Lo siento, pero estabas un poco histérico"- Dijo Kurt que un poco asustado.

"Si, no vuelvas a hacer eso... El Alien era macho, el ADN de Quinn tiene la misma cantidad de cromosomas masculinos y femeninos, cosa que en un humano no seria posible pero al tener dos torrentes sanguíneos…"- Dijo Marcelo y se quedo en silencio.

"¿Qué? ¡No entiendo!"- dijo Finn esperando la respuesta de alguien.

"¡Rachel esta embarazada idiota!"- grito Mercedes.

"¿Que? Digo… ¿Es posible esto señor Berry?"- Pregunto Finn un poco triste.

"Es muy posible, pero no estoy seguro"- Dijo Marcelo rascándose la cabeza.

"¿Y que hay de mi?"- pregunto Tina asustada.

"No lo se… tendremos que hacerte algunos estudios…no quiero mentirte Tina…pero…no creo que sea nada bueno"- Dijo Marcelo y la niña comenzó a llorar a mares.

"Encontraremos una solución, Estamos contigo"- Dijo Puck abrazando a Tina.

"¿Cariño… Rachel… Ella se desmayo, los vómitos, esta ella….?"- Pregunto James a Marcelo que se había acomodado en el asiento de acompañante nuevamente, mientras los niños consolaban a tina en la parte trasera del camión.

"Eso creo…Cariño…eso creo…"- Dijo Marcelo tomando la mano de su esposo que intentaba no llorar.

* * *

**Norwalk, Ohio**

**Día 4**

**1500**

**

* * *

**

"Yo también quería manejar"- Se quejo Rachel desde el asiento trasero.

"Berry cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no voy a dejar que tu o Britt manejen…seria como pagar para que me asesinen"- Dijo Santana sin sacar los ojos de la ruta.

"Es verdad Rachel…Yo no se manejar"- Dijo Britt Que estaba en el asiento de acompañante.

"Olvídate de eso ¿si?... dame un beso"- Dijo Quinn abrazando a Rachel que hacia pucheros.

"Si te portas bien te dejare manejar"- Susurro Quinn y Rachel se estremecían al sentir la respiración de su novia en su cuello.

"¿Vas a Besarme?"- Pregunto Quinn mientras besaba el cuello de su novia. Rachel asintió con la cabeza, Quinn se inclino para besar a su novia y por unos segundos se olvidaron donde estaban, las lenguas comenzaron a dar batalla y los besos comenzaron a ser hambrientos y llenos de pasión.

"Detener el sexo ahora"- grito Santana y Quinn comenzó a reír sorbe los labios de su novia.

"¡S! podríamos a ver visto algo de acción, yo quería ver…"- Dijo Britt casi con lagrimas en los ojos.

"Otro día B"- Dijo Quinn mientras abrazaba a Rachel que estaba un poco avergonzada.

"Quinn, te juro que si dejas que Berry maneje pateare tanto tu trasero que no podrás sentarte en un año"- Dijo Santana furiosa.

"Cálmate…no la dejare manejar ¡Auch!"- Rachel había puesto un golpe en el brazo de Quinn.

"¡MENTIROSA!"- Grito Rachel alegándose todo lo que pudo de Quinn.

"ohh… bebe yo solo le mentía a Santana"- Dijo Quinn tratando de no reir, Rachel puso los ojos y miro por la ventana para no caer ante la mirada de Quinn.

"Awwww… ¿San porque no somos así en publico?"- Pregunto Britt mientras miraba a Quinn que besaba a Rachel por todos lados pidiendo perdón.

"Porque nosotras no damos Shows gratuitos"- Dijo Santana y tomo la mano de Britt.

"Quinn…" – Dijo Santana

"¿Uhmmm?- Fue lo única recuesta que recibió de la rubia que no pensaba quitar sus labios del cuerpo de Rachel hasta que la perdonara.

"¡QUINN!"- Grito Santana

"¿Qué? ¿No ves que estoy ocupada?"- Dijo Quinn un poco enojada.

"Creo que son Policías"- Dijo Santana apuntando a unos 500m en la ruta.

"Mierda, mierda…"- Dijo Quinn y Santana disminuyo la velocidad esperando ordenes.

"usa el ADN Quinn."- Dijo Britt sin entender lo genial que era su idea.

"Quinn… mírame…Tu puedes hacerlo bebe".- dijo Rachel y comenzó a Besar a Quinn con ternura.

"Cambia tu pelo amor"- Susurro Rachel en los labios de su novia que no se quería apartar.

"A la mierda "- Dijo Santana y freno cuando uno de los policías le hacia señas para que se estacionara en la banquilla.

"Yo y Santana nos haremos cargo, Rachel por favor mantén la boca de Britt cerrada"- Dijo Quinn bajando del auto junto a Santana.

"Señoritas ¿hacia donde se dirigen?"- Dijo El policía mirando dentro del auto a las otras dos niñas que parecían relajadas.

"Vamos a Bucyrus, tenemos familia allí"- dijo Santana y Quinn asintió con la cabeza.

"¿Podría ver sus identificaciones?"- Dijo el policía, Santana y Quinn entregaron sus tarjetas de identificación.

"Alexa Rodríguez"- Dijo el Policía y Santana no entendía nada, pero igualmente asintió con la cabeza.

"y… Charlote Lynch"- Dijo El policía mirando a Quinn que tenia el pelo castaño hasta la cintura. "Tienes unos ojo increíbles, siempre me gustaron los ojos Azules"- Dijo el policía mirando a Quinn que solo sonrío por el piropo.

"Bien según lo que veo aquí esta todo en orden, una ultima pregunta si no le molesta…El auto esta a nombre de un tal James Berry, ¿Quién es?"- Pregunto el policía con una sonrisa malvada en el rostro.

"James Berry es mi tío"- dijo Rachel desde adentro del auto y policía la observo por unos segundos antes de volverse hacia Quinn y Santana.

"Que tengan un buen viajes, Tengan Cuidado, la ruta no es lugar para 4 señoritas"- Dijo el Policía y se alejo hacia el patrullero a llenar unas planillas.

"Adiós"- Dijo Santana y Ambas subieron rápidamente al Auto.

"Wow… eso estuvo cerca" - dijo Britt mirando por el espejo retrovisor a los policías que paraban a otro auto.

"Muy cerca"- dijo Quinn sacudiendo su cabello con las manos para que volviera a su color natural.

"¡Magia¡ Quinn sabe hacer magia San"- Dijo La chica que estaba anonadada de cómo Quinn cambio su color de ojos y pelo en dos segundos.

"Me gustaba el castaño"- Dijo Rachel Besando a Quinn en la mejilla.

"¿Alexa? ¿Charlote?... ¿de verdad? ¿No pudiste pensar en algún nombre mejor? Tienes súper poderes y ¿Alexa es el mejor nombre que pudiste ponerme?- Dijo Santana un poco ofendida mientras todas comenzaron a reír a carcajadas.

"¿Dónde esta tu sentido del Humor Santana?"- Dijo Rachel entre risas.

"Detén el auto ahora"- grito Quinn y Rachel Saco la cabeza de la ventanilla y comenzó a vomitar.

"¿Estas bien? ¿Princesa?"- Dijo Quinn un poco asustada.

"Si, solo un poco de nauseas, ¿Como supiste que yo?"- Dijo Rachel mientras Quinn le pasaba una botella con agua.

"No se, creo que lo sentí". Dijo Quinn Acariciando a su novia que se recostaba en sus piernas.

"No se porque sigo asustándome"- Dijo Santana.

"¿Admites que te asustas?- Dijo Rachel

"¡Se suponía que te sentías mal!"- Grito Santana

"¡S! no trates así a Rachel…"- Dijo Britt y puso un beso en la mejilla de Santana para que se calmara.

"Lo siento"- Dijo Santana

"¿Qué?"- Dijo Rachel

"LO SIENTO"- Dijo Santana mas fuerte.

"oh…lo escuche la primera vez"- Dijo Rachel, y todas comenzaron a reír excepto Santana que estaba un poco enojada.

* * *

**Laboratorios Bayer - Sandusky, Ohio**

**Día 4**

**1600 horas**

**

* * *

**

"Voy a ser abuelo"- Dijo James Feliz

"Que los resultados sean como yo esperaba, no quiere decir que Rachel esta embarazada"- Dijo Marcelo un poco enojado.

"Mejor lleva a los Niños a comer algo, esto va a tomarnos un buen rato"- Dijo Marcelo a James mientras ayudaba a Tina a recostarse en una camilla.

"No dolerá, es solo una ecografía, nos mostrara como esta el bebe"- Dijo Marcelo mientras esparcía gel sobre el estomago de Tina.

"Quiero saber su sexo Señor Berry"- Dijo Tina un poco avergonzada.

"Ok, Primero esperemos a ver que encuentro"- Dijo Marcelo.

Después de 5 minutos mirando la ecografía, Marcelo no decía ni una palabra.

"¿Qué esta mal?"- Dijo Tina

"No lo se, luce como un bebe pero…hay algo mas"- Dijo Marcelo.

"Dime la verdad"- Dijo Tina tratando de no llorar.

"Son dos bebes y uno se esta alimentando del otro"- Dijo Marcelo mirando el monitor.

"¿Qué?"- Dijo Tina tratando de mirar pero Marcelo no la dejo.

"Vamos a tener que operar"- Dijo Marcelo y Tina asintió con lagrimas en los ojos.

"Yo Quería ser mamá"- Dijo La chica acariciando su vientre.

"Lo siento tanto Tina"- Dijo Marcelo Mientras preparaba la sala para operar a la niña.

…

"_Yo no soy esa mujer que no sale de casa_"- Sonó el timbre de llamada del celular de James.

"¡Hay señal!"- Grito el hombre feliz

"¿Hola?"

"¿James? Habla Quinn, no puedo hacer esto por mucho tiempo"- dijo La chica que estaba tratando de dar señal a ambos celulares telepáticamente.

"¿Están bien? ¿Las chicas? ¿Rachel?"- Pregunto james un poco preocupado.

"Si, estamos en perfecto estado, necesito hablar con Marcelo Rachel sigue Vomitando, esta muy cansada, siente muchos mareos y le duele mucho el estomago"- Dijo Quinn preocupada.

"Oh cariño no es nada, es solo un embarazo"- Anuncio James Feliz

"¡¿QUE?¡"- Dijo Quinn antes de desmayarse.

* * *

_**¿Les gusto? ¡DEJEN COMENTARIOS!. los necesito para vivir. (?)**_

¿Alguien quiere algo en particular con el tema de el bebe o los bebes?

Pd: Esto se pone divertido.

_Pd2: Alex tenes los privados bloqueados. / _PRIDE LAMB_ no voy a ponerle pene a nadie.(asco)_

**Arcia.**


	12. HBIC

HOla! Cero ganas de contar cosas asi que vamos a los bifes. (OH; SI!)

Gracias por seguir leyendo.

Pd: HBIC = _Head Bitch In Charge_.

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen. (Los tengo de prestados)  
**

* * *

**Norwalk, Ohio (en algun hotel barato)  
**

**Día 4**

**1800 Horas**

**

* * *

**

"¿Quinn? Quinn! oh por dios ¿Estas bien?- Pregunto Santana Ayudando a la chica que estaba tendida en el suelo. Rachel y Britt corrieron hacias las dos chicas, santana estaba ayudando a Quinn a ponerse de pie.

"¿Quinn? ¿Santana? ¿Que Paso aquí?"- Pregunto Rachel obviando la mirada penetrante de Quinn.

"Nada, ¿Tienen las habitaciones?"- Se apresuro a contestar Quinn un poco enojada.

"Si, la 15 es la nuestra y la 16 la de las chicas"- Respondió Rachel apuntando hacia la zona donde se encontraban las habitaciones.

"Muy bien, arreglen todo, voy a ir hacer unas compras"- Dijo Quinn y se comenzó a alejar del grupo.

"Yo voy contigo"- Dijo Rachel tratando de tomar la mano de Quinn.

"No, quiero estar sola"- Respondió Quinn sacando bruscamente sus manos del alcanze de Rachel.

"¿Quinn? ¿estas bien?"- Pregunto Rachel frunciendo el ceño.

"No"- Dijo Quinn y entro al auto, se alejo dejando a Rachel parada en el medio del estacionamiento preguntándose que estaba pasando.

**...**

"¿Que estoy haciendo mal?"- Pregunto Rachel llorando.

"Nada, Quinn esta completamente loca"- Dijo Santana mirando a Britt en busca de apoyo.

**...**

"Hija de puta..."- Murmuro Quinn sentada en la barra de un barsucho.

"¿Que pasa rubia?"- Pregunto la Bartender mientras servía un poco mas de tequila en el vaso de Quinn.

"Mi novia cree que soy estúpida"- Dijo Quinn y tomo de un golpe la bebida.

"¿Y eres estúpida?"- Pregunto La chica mientras preparaba un Wisky en las rocas para un hombre que estaba junto a Quinn.

"No...porque yo se que esta embarazada...seguramente del idiota de Finn"- Dijo Quinn haciéndole señas a la chica para que pusiera mas tequila en su vaso.

"Oh...eso si es realmente malo"- La bartender lleno un poco mas el vaso de QUinn, sabia que la chica necesitaba mucho alcohol en este momento.

"Yeah...¡mierda! esto si que es fuerte"- Dijo Quinn mirando su vaso vacio.

"¿Y que explicacion te dio ella?"- Pregunto la chica racgalandole una cerveza a Quinn.

"Nada ella no... sabe..."- Dijo Quinn pensativa.

"¿Ella no sabe que esta embarazada o no sabe que tu sabes?"- pregunto la chica un poco confundida.

"Oohhh MIERDA, MIERDA, MIERDA"- Dijo Quinn terminando su cerveza a las apuradas.

**...**

"¿Rachel deja de llorar, Quinn solo esta un poco histérica"- Dijo Santana tratando de cubrir las actitudes de Quinn.

"¿Quieres algo Rach?"- Pregunto Britt que estaba parada frente a la cama donde Santana estaba sentada junto a Rachel, tratando de consolarla.

"Si, quiero una Coca cola, muero por una Coca cola desde que salimos de Elyra"- "- Dijo Rachel con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

"Pareces embarazada, con antojos"- Dijo Santana Riendo

"¡¿QUE? ¿TU LO SABIAS? ¿CUANDO IBAN A DECÍRMELO? ¿ES DE FINN?"- Pregunto Quinn enojada desde la puerta de la habitación, dejando caer un par de bolsas de supermercado al suelo.

"Ok, Oficialmente cre que debes dejar las drogas Q"- Dijo Santana acercándose a Quinn.

"Hueles al agua que toma mi papa"- Dijo Britt tapándose la nariz.

"¿Ese es el problema? ¿crees que estoy embarazada?...¡YO NO ESTOY EMBARAZADA! ¡¿COMO TE ATREVES A DECIR ESO? ¡¿ESTAS DICIENDO QUE TE ENGAÑE?- Grito Rachel ofendida.

"Estoy diciendo que me ocultaste algo"- Grito Quinn histérica, mientras apretaba los puños para controlarse.

"¡No puedo creerlo! ¡QUINN! tu tomaste mi virginidad"- respondió Rachel con la voz entre cortada pero sin bajar la guardia.

"Creo que debes salir a despejar la mente Quinn...estas borracha"- Dijo Santana Tratando de sacar a la chica de la habitación.

"¡No! no me toques...y tu vas hacerte un teste ahora mismo Rachel" - Dijo Quinn safandose de las garras de Santana para poder Tirar sobre la cama una test de embarazo.

"¿Esto es lo que quieres? ¡BIEN! ¡PERO ESTO TERMINA AHORA MISMO QUINN! yo no puedo estar con alguien que no confia en mi"- Dijo Rachel Y entro al Baño junto con Britt que miraba enojadisima a Quinn.

"¿Que Demonios Q?"- Pregunto Santana

"Solo espera"- Dijo Quinn con los ojos puestos sobre la puerta del baño.

"Tienes que calmarte Q, tus ojos cambiaron de color varias veces mientras discutían"- Dijo Santana masajeando la espalda de Quinn con la palma de la mano.

"Estoy intentando con todas mis fuerzas"- Dijo Quinn casi quebrándose.

"¿De donde sacaste esa estúpida idea?"- Pregunto Santana cuando vio que QUinn se habia camlmado un poco.

"James...A el se le escapo cuando Hablabamos por teléfono"- Dijo Quinn con lágrimas en los ojos.

"¡OH POR DIOS!"- Grito Rachel desde el interior del baño, Quinn y Santana entraron en dos segundos al baño.

"Quinn...yo... no puede ser verdad"- Dijo Rachel llorando a mares.

"Necesito hablar con Rachel...a solas"- Dijo Quinn sin mirar a Rachel a los ojos. Santana y Britt salieron en silencio de la habitación.

"¿RAchel tu te acostaste con alguien antes?"- Pregunto QUinn parada en el medio de la habitacion mirando a Rachel que lloraba sentada en la cama.

"No... Lo juro... solo tu Quinn"- Rachel dijo Sin dudar. "tal vez...Dios..."

"Rachel eso no pasara"- Respondió Quinn sin notar lo hiriente que era el tono de su voz.

"¿Como sabias?"- PRagunto Rachel.

"James...el me dijo y yo crei que tu sabias y le habías dicho... pero ahora no se que pensar...Quiero creerte Rachel realmente quiero, pero es tan dificil"- Dijo Quinn casi sin poder controlar el mar de lágrimas que asechaba con escapar de sus ojos.

"Tengo que hablar con el, Necesito hablar con mi padre...¿puedo?"- Dijo Rachel con un tono suave y triste.

"Claro"- Dijo Quinn entregandole el celular a Rachel. "Ya no me necesitas, están arreglados...¿me quedo?... voy a estar afuera"- Quinn dijo frases incompletas mientras salia de la habitación.

**...**

**_Tuuu, Tuuu_**

_"¿Papá?"_

_"¡Rachel!"... "Es rachel"- dijo James a todos los chicos apuntando el teléfono._

_"Rachel cariño ¿Como estas?"_

_"¿Embarazada?"_

_"Oh... Quinn te dijo"_

_"¿Porque no me dijiste? ¿Como paso esto? ¿Me hicieron algo? ¡necesito respuestas ahora o voy a volverme loca! - Dijo Rachel casi sin respirar._

_"Rachel calmate, nadie te hizo nada, estas esperando un hijo de...Quinn"_

_"¿WHAT? ¡ESO NO ES POSIBLE!... somos dos mujeres y ..."_

_"¡RACHEL! escuchame, Quinn es la madre de tu hijo, su convinacion de ADN le permite fecundar como mujer y como hombre, sus líquidos seminales contienen espermatozoides, es muy complicado de explicar ahora Rachel. pero yo jamas te mentiría."_

_"¡OH MI DIOS! Oh mi dios, Oh mi dios, Oh mi dios, Oh mi dios... Voy a ser madre..."- Rachel estaba en estado de shock_

_"Bueno no lo sabemos aun, pero eso creemos..."_

_"Quinn me obligo a hacerme una prueba de embarazo... Dio positivo Papá"_

_"¡VOY A SER ABUELO! soy tan feliz Rachel, ¡DIOS! debes cuidarte mucho, no tomos drogas, alcohol, deberás cambiar tus habitos alimenticios..."- James hablaba sin parar_

_"Papá"- Rachel intenta llamar la atención de su padre pero sin exito._

_"Oh.. y Quinn tengo que hablar con Quinn, ella va a tener que cuidar de ustedes y dejar ese mal habito del cigarrillo, ¿Hablaste con ella del Cigarrillo? Debes hablar con ella de eso, porque tu sabes que el cigarrillo.."_

_"¡PAPÄ! tengo que hablar con Quinn"_

_"Si es una niña podría llamarse..."_

_"¡PAPAAAAAAÁ!"_

_"Oh si claro...Adiós cariño"_

_Cristo!- Suspiro Rachel cuando La conversión termino, ella estaba segura que su padre estaba hiperventilando._

**_..._**

Quinn entro a la habitación con una Coca- Cola en sus manos y se la entrego a Rachel.

"Santana te manda eso"- Quinn no pensaba admitir que ella la habia consegido para Rachel.

"Tenemos que hablar Quinn"- Dijo Rachel después de saborear la gaseosa.

"¿Vas a decirme la verdad?"- Pregunto Quinn con miedo de escuchar algo que rompiera su corazón.

"Voy a olvidar tus malos tratos hacia mi en las ultimas horas, ya que creo que yo en tu misma situación estaría igual o pero de histerica y/o enojada, Aunque creo que esto hizo evidente tu falta de confianza en mi y creop que es algo en lo que debemos trabajar"- Explico Rachel

"Rachel...al grano"- Dijo Quinn tratando de disimular su nerviocismo.

"Quinn... tu me embarasaste"- Dijo Rachel sin realizar ningun tipo de expresión.

"¿QUE? ¿te crees que soy estúpida o que mierda te pasa?"- Dijo Quinn furiosa, ella sabia que si escuchaba otra mierda como esta iba a golpear a alguien.

"No, No bebe, te juro que no miento, mi padre explico que tu puedes hacer eso aunque no entendí muy bien, pero el dijo que tu puedes dejar embarazada a una mujer tanto como puedes estar embarazada"- Explico Rachel aunque no entendía nada de lo que decia. Quinn se sentó en silencio en la punta de la cama con las cabeza entre sus manos, mientras intentaba pensar un poco y actuar racionalmente.

"Quinn... dime algo... no me dejes sola... te necesito"- Dijo Rachel llorando.

"Lo siento Rachel... no puedo..."- Dijo Quinn parándose.

"¿Que? no cariño, no me dejes"- Dijo Rachel y comenzo a llorar aun mas fuerte.

"No puedo cambiar... siento ser tan estúpida, peor yo no sabia, no sabia Rachel, no quería gritarte, no queria tratarte asi, pero me sentí traicionada"- Dijo Quinn y se sento Junto a su novia para intentar calmarla. "Por favor Perdona me"

"Yo siempre te perdonare...pero si llegas a gitarle asi a tu hijo/a, te juro que yo misma me encargare de patearte el culo con tantas ganas que parecerás un mandril"- Dijo Rachel y Quinn asintió con la cabeza sonriendo.

"Vamos a ser madres"- Dijo Quinn Acariciando el vientre de Rachel.

"¿Es raro no?"- Dijo Quinago la mano de Quinn sobre su abdomen.

"Te amo"- Dijo Quinn y coloco un tierno beso en los labios de Rachel.

"Te amo"- Dijo Rachel inclinándose para besar a su novia, Quinn empujo suavemente a Rachel sobre la cama mientras se besaban, sus lenguas bailaban al ritmo del amor, sin miedo, sin apuros.

"¡ABRE LA PUERTA AHORA FABRAY Y SUELTA A BERRY!"- se escucho una voz que provenía de la galería.

"¿Eh?"- Quinn no puedo reaccionar a lo que escuchaba, Dios ella iba a tener sexo con la madre de su hijo y alguien la interrumpía.

_"¿WTF B? ¿De donde sacaste eso?"- pregunto Santana sorprendida._

_"No lo se ¡S!, esto es una historia"- Dijo Britt y Santana asintió con la cabeza como si fuera estuviera contenta con la respuesta._

"¡TENGO UN ARMA Y NO DUDARE EN USARLA!"- Grito Britt

"PLAF"- Santana habia abierto la puerta por la fuerza y britt entro con una pistola de agua enorme en sus manos.

"¿Que mierda Santana?"- Dijo Quinn un poco enojada.

"Creímos que estabas matando a Berry"- Dijo Santana un poco avergonzada.

"no, solo estoy apunto de hacer el amor con la madre de mi hijo"- Dijo Quinn un poco mas relajada.

"Ohh...¿QUE?"- Pregunto Santana como si no hubiera escuchado bien.

"Soy mitad Alien S, puedo tener hijos, Fin de la historia, ¡VETE!"- Gruño Quinn y Rachel sonreía debajo de ella.

"Ohh.. yo quiero ver"- Gimio Britt.

"Britt te enseñare como hicieron el bb ¿Quieres?"- Dijo Santana Guiñando un ojo a Britt que en dos segundos corrio fuera de la habitación.

"¿en que estabamos?"- Pregunto Quinn Callendo sobre los labios de Rachel.

"¡OH POR DIOS VOY A SER TIA!"- Gritaba Santana dando pequeños saltos en el lugar. Cuando Quinn escucho el grito de Santana no puedo evitar reir.

"Mañana la molestare con eso"- Dijo Rachel.

"Seguro que si"- Ronroneo Quinn.

* * *

PROXIMO CAPITULO DEDICADO AL CARBON... UN CAPITULO A PURO AMOR FABERRY.

Pd: ¿Les gustaria un capitulo Brittana y FAberry, Sexy times al mismo tiempo?, no un cuarteto, sino como que estan en dos lugares diferentes haciendo cosas parecidas al mismo tiempo.

_**¿Les gusto? ¡DEJEN COMENTARIOS!. los necesito para vivir. (?)**_

**Arcia.**


	13. Como hacer un Bebe

**01-01-2011**

No puedo esperar para le nuevo cap de Glee... NO PUEDO ESPERAR!... Hey ya estamos en el 2011 que copado, no se lo sentí super especial a este día como que algo bueno va a pasar, (ojala que si).

Nada gente que todos sus deseos se hagan realidad y que tengan **Salud y Amor** que es lo mas importante.

Gracias por seguir leyendo.

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen. (Los tengo de prestados)  
**

* * *

**Norwalk, Ohio (en algún hotel barato)  
**

**Día 4**

**2100 Horas**

**

* * *

**

"Estoy tan feliz"- Dijo Santana tirando de Britt hacia la habitación. Brittany rápidamente tomo el control y empujo a Santana sobre la cama mientras la besaba.

Rachel tomo a Quinn por el culo y la pego con fuerza a su cuerpo, ambas se quejaron en el contacto sin despegar sus labios.

"Oh nena"- Se quejo Santana al sentir la precion del cuerpo de Britt sobre su centro.

Quinn comenso a mecerse sobre Rachel que tiraba sus caderas hacia arriba en busca de mas contacto.

"Mucha Ropa"- Dijeron Quinn y Britt casi al mismo tiempo.

Quinn paso con suavidad sus manos por las costillas de Rachel como si estuviera dibujando algo sobre su cuerpo. Lentamente Comenzo a levantar la remera de Rachel mientras ponia besos sobre el abdomen de la morena, sus besos iban subiendo a medida que la remera subia, Rachel tenia sus dedos enroscados en el cabello de su novia, Cuando Rachel Levanto sus brazos en el aire Quinn le quito la remera y callo sobre los labios de su novia nuevamente.

Britt desabotono el Jean de Santana mientras la morocha se quitaba la remera y el corpiño al mismo tiempo, Pronto comenzo a luchar con el jean ya que era muy ajustado, a medida que mas tiraba de el, mas se pegaba al cuerpo de Santana y cada vez que bajaba un poco dejaba ver como la piel de la morocha se enrojecía.

Quinn quito los cortos de Rachel en segundos y la dejo en ropa interior frente a ella. "Eres tan hermosa"- Dijo Quinn lamiendo los pechos de Rachel, Cuando Rahcel arqueo la espalda Quinn rápidamente paso una mano por su espalda y en dos movimientos desabrocho le corpiño de Rachel.

Las cuatro chicas estaban Solo con sus tangas puestas, en un Cuarto Rachel acostada y Quinn en cuatro patas besando a su novia y en otro cuarto Santana mirando como Britt se desvestía frente a ella.

Quinn segui lamiendo y chupando el cuello de Rachel que gemía cada vez que Quinn pasaba su lengua serca de sus pezones.

"Te prometo que voy hacerte venir tan duro"- susurro QUinn sorbe el oidio de Rachel. La humedad de Rachel aumento mas al sentir la respiración caliente de Quinn sorbe su oido.

"Oh Dios...Britt desde cuando hablas asi"- Pregunto Santana mientras tironeaba un poco el pelo de la rubia para poder besarla mas.

"Soy un Badass bebe"- Dijo Britt lamiendo los labios de Santana y alejándose cuando ella queria comenzar a besarla.

"Vas a matarme"- DIjo Rachel estirando un poco el cuello para besar a Quinn perol a Rubia solo se sento sobre la cama y tomo a Rachel por la cintura levantando la de la cama y trayendo la contra su centro. Rachel acomodo una pierna por debajo de la de Quinn y otra sobre la de Quinn para que sus centros pudieran estar en contacto. Quinn se inclino y tomo los labios de Rachel por la fuerza mientras sus manos bagaban por la espalda de la morocha, Rachel empujo su centro un poco mas cerca de Quinn quejándose en el contacto, Quinn miro como se pegaban sus cuerpos y vio como la mancha de humedad sobre la ropa interior de Rachel lo que la hizo quejarse aun mas en el contacto.

"No tienes idea de lo mucho que me excita escucharte asi"- Dijo Rachel y Quinn jadeo un poco mas sorbe sus labios intentando besarla aun mas duro.

"Bebe, tocame por favor"- Se quejo Santana Tomando entre sus manos los pechos de Britt.

"¿Donde quieres que te toque? ¿Aqui?"- Pregunto Britt tomando con fuerza el culo de Santana

"No"- Dijo Santana entre gemidos.

"¿No?" Entonces... ¿Aqui?"- Dijo Britt y tomo los pechos de Santana en sus manos, la latina solo alqueo la espalda mientras Britt lamia su cuello y jugaba con sus dedos sobre los pesones endurecidos.

"Bebe Por favor, te lo suplico... estoy goteando tan mal"- Dijo Rachel estremeciéndose, mientras pegaba su centro al de Quinn y ladeaba la cabeza hacia atrás, Quinn la tomo en sus brazos ejerciendo un poco de fuerza mientras lamia el cuello de la diva.

"Por favor, Por favor"- Se estremeció Santana sobre los labios de Britt.

"Si me lo pides asi"- Dijo Brittany lamiendo y besando los pezones de Santana, Luego siguió por el abdomen de la morena que no podía esperar por mas y tiraba sus caderas hacia arriba suplicando con la mirada, Britt sonrió y lamió toda la zona de la pelvis volviendo loca a Santana.

Quinn recosto a Rachel sobre la cama y lamio todo el camino sorbe su ropa interior, Quinn podia saborear la exitacion de Rachel que se estremeció al contacto.

"Estas hirviendo mami"- Dijo Quinn y tiro de la ropa interior de Rachel con los dientes, causando mas gemidos de Rachel que la observaba.

"Oh B!, rasguñame, por favor hazlo" - Dijo Santana y Britt paso sus uñas sorbe el abdomen rigido de Santana dejando la piel enrojecida.

"Si...Oh si"- Se quejo Santana mientras que la lengua de Britt jugaba sobre su clitori.

Quinn estabab chupando le clitori de Rachel mientras con ambas manos amazaba los pechos de Rachel.

"Te quiero dentro de mi"- Se quejo RAchel y Quinn rápidamente metió dos dedos dentro de la morena que comenzo a trozar sus caderas. Quinn subió por le cuerpo de la chica sin dejar de mover sus dedos dentro de Rachel.

"Besame"- Dijo Quinn y Rachel rápidamente cumplió con el pedido gimiendo dentro de la boca de de Quinn.

"¿Te gusta?...¿si? entonces coje mis dedos"- Dijo Quinn deteniendo el movimiento de su mano.

"¿Que?"- Pregunto Rachel casi sin creer lo que había escuchado.

"¡COJELOS!... yo se que quieres"- Dijo Quinn metiendo sus dedos un poco mas adentro, Rachel no pudo resistir y comenzo a trozar sus caderas sobre los dedos de Quinn.

"Se siente tan jodidamente bueno"- Dijo Santana tomando la cabeza de Britt con las manos mientras la rubia seguia lamiendo.

"Ven Aqui"- Dijo Santana llamando a Britt, Besandola duro mientras ponia a la rubia debajo de ella.

"¿Te gusta jugar conmigo?"- Pregunto Santana frotándose con fuerza sobre el cuerpo de Britt que solo asintió con la cabeza.

"¿Te gusta eso putita?"- dijo Santana gimiendo de placer como la humedad de Britt estaba por sobre toda su pelvis.

"OMG, OMG, OMG"- Dijo Rachel que se movia a toda velocidad sobre los dedos de Quinn, Cuando Quinn noto que Rachel estaba cerca saco la mano.

"¿Que? ¿Porque?"- Preugnto Rachel casi llorando de la frustracion.

"Este es un Juego para dos, BB"- Dijo Quinn riendo.

"¿oh si? juguemos entonces"- Dijo Rachel dispuesta a torturar a su novia, Se puso sobre Quinn y comenzo a besarla duro, su lengua aveces escapaba hacia la mandíbula de Quinn peor rápidamente volvía a unirse con la lengua de su novia.

"Amo tus besos"- Dijo Britt jadeando.

"Eres una niña mala y voy a tener que castigarte"- Dijo Santana y puso una palmada sobre el culo de Britt que gimo al contacto.

"Mas fuerte"- Se quejo Britt y Santana la golpeo con fuerza pero al mismo tiempo hundió sus dedos en Britt, ganando gemidos de placer y dolor al mismo tiempo.

Rachel empujo su pierna sobre el centro de Quinn y la rubia dejo escapar un grito animal.

"¿Te gusta jugar eh?... entonces cojete mi pierna"- DIjo Rachel tratando de cobrar venganza.

"No"- Dijo QUinn tratando con todas sus fuerzas de resistirse.

"¿No?... respuesta equibocada"- susurro Rachel precionando un poco mas el centro de Quinn mientras se inclinaba a lamer los pezones de quinn que no pudo recistir mas y comenzo a frotarse sobre el muslo de Rachel.

"Cojeme como a un perro"- Dijo Rachel lloriqueando por el placer que le daba sentir la humedad de su novia sobre toda su pierna.

"OH dios, no pares S"- Se quejo Britt y Santana aumento el ritmo, Britt busco un poco de espacio entre sus cuerpos para llegar al centro de Santana con sus manos.

"Ven con migo"- Gimió Santanan moviendose sorbe los dedos de Britt mientras seguía frotando con fuerza sus dedos sobre el clitorri de Britt.

"Ven aquí". Dijo Quinn y Rachel comenzo a besarla mientras ambas se frotaban, los besos eran entre cortados por gemidos, QUinn tomo con fuerza a Rachel por el culo y la froto contra su muslo mientras ella frotaba su clitori con fuerza sobre el muslo de Rachel.

"Oh dios! estoy tan cerca"- Se quejo Rachel

"Mas, bebe, mas"- Grito Santana

"Por favor no pares"- Gimio Britt.

"Omg Rachel, Omg!"- Decia Quinn entre jadeos.

"Estoy... estoy... ta-...n"- Jadeaba Rachel con movimientos mas fuertes.

"Mas duro BB"- gimio Quinn que parecia un animal en celo.

"¡JESUS!"- Grito santana

"¡Oooohh Mi Dios!"- gritaron las cuatro chicas casi al mismo tiempo.

"¿Escuchaste eso?"- pregunto Rachel tratando de recuperar la respiracion, Quinn solo negó con la cabeza y siguio besando a su novia.

"Te amo"- Dijo Santanay Britt se sorprendió un poco pero luego le sonrió a la latina. "Yo también te amo".

"Te amo, mamá"- Dijo Rachel guiñando un ojo a Quinn. "Te amo". Dijo Quinn besando el vientre de Rachel. "Y a ti también te amo"- Dijo Quinn sonriendo mientras besaba a la madre de su hijo.

* * *

OH SI!.

Proximos capítulos se viene un poco de estrategia militar, armas, violencia, sangre, muerte y la operacion de Tina.

PD: ESTOY CONTEMPLANDO LA MUERTE DE MAS PERSONAS DEL "ELENCO". _(no estoy preguntando estoy avisando) que mala que soy. jaja  
_

Pd2: Si vos estas "así" cuando terminas de leerlo imaginate lo que es escribirlo.

_**¿Les gusto? ¡DEJEN COMENTARIOS!. los necesito para vivir. (?)**_

**Arcia.  
**


	14. TINA

**06-01-2011**

Hola! como van los primeros día del 2011? espero que bien.

Bueno esta nota de Autor va a ser un poco larga y llena de explicaciones en cuanto a las preguntas que me hacen y esas cosas.

**¿De quien esta embarazada Tina, de ****Artie**** o ****Quinn****?:** Tina esta embarazada de "Artie" no de Quinn, lo que pasa es que cuando Quinn le hace beber a Artie su sangre en la soda el puede volver a tener hijos, o eso es lo que parece, pero en realidad como el es hombre y no tiene los 24 cromosomas los que pasa es que el ALIEN deja embarazada a TINA.

**¿Como es que tina tiene un bebe humano y un bebe Alien?:** porque el Alien debe alimentar a su hijo, por lo que mezcla un poco su sangre con la de Artie para que embarace a tina con un humano y así el hijo del Alien pueda alimentarse en el vientre de su madre.

**¿Como Rachel llego a quedar embarazada?:** Bueno Quinn tiene los dos ADN en su cuerpo, el ADN del Alien es el de un hombre "MACHO", por eso Quinn también tiene cromosomas masculinos en sus líquidos seminales.

**¿Porque esto no afecta a ****Rachel**** como a Tina?:** bueno simple, como dijimos Quinn fue la única en re-adaptar su cuerpo a la sangre alienígena y la única que tiene bajo control a su "Alien interno", también como la sangre de Quinn es mezclada en su cerebro, (Lo cual no pasaba en el caso de Artie ya que el es un infectado), por lo que el bebe es de Quinn en y no del Alien.

_Espero que les haya respondido correctamente, todo esto se da a entender en los __capítulos__, pero se que cuesta, __asíque__ por eso lo explico. Cualquier duda que tengan me pregunta y listo._

_Creo que esta historia paso a ser mucho más que un __Faberry__ para mi, siempre quise escribir acción de este estilo, ya que soy fanática de este tipo de __pelis__ y esas cosas, y ahora que lo hago me fascina, espero que lo este haciendo bien y ustedes puedan sentir la historia como yo._

BESOS! perdón por hacerlo tan largo y perdón por los errores de ortografía, realmente no tengo ganas de corregirlo, y como lo escribí directamente acá, no me salen que palabras tienen errores y esas cosas.

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen. (Los tengo de prestados)**

* * *

**Laboratorios ****Bayer**** - ****Sandusky****, ****Ohio**

**Día 5**

**100 Horas**

**

* * *

**

"Cuenta hasta 100"- Dijo Marcelo mientras James acariciaba la cabeza de Tina, James coloco la mascarilla de oxigeno sobre el rostro de la niña, mientras todos sus compañeros estaban sentados detrás de un vidrio viendo todo lo que sucedía.

"No quiero morir"- Fue lo ultimo que escucharon de Tina.

"OK, vamos a empezar, no tenemos mucho tiempo, están detrás de ustedes"- Dijo Rick saliendo de la sala de esterilización con sus manos a la altura del rostro para no tocar nada. Marcelo asintió con la cabeza y james tomo la mano de la niña como si ella estuviera despierta.

"Bisturí"- Dijo Rick y Marcelo lo coloco sobre su mano, Rick corto debajo del ombligo unos 5cm de largo, la sangre comenzó a caer, rápidamente Marcelo coloco apositos sobre la herida para detener el sangrado, cuando lograron controlar el sangrado, se acercaron al útero de Tina, Rick miro a Marcelo un poco preocupado, "¿Que encontraremos aquí?"- Murmuro, y comenzó a cortar mientras las gotas de sudor caían por su rostro.

"Esta chica... tiene un embarazo de 5 meses..." Dijo Marcelo viendo a los dos fetos unidos.

"Ella dijo que eran dos meses"- Murmuro james sin entender.

Rick tomo el feto humano que ya estaba muerto, y trato de tirar del feto del Alien, era del tamaño de un puño y tenia un color verde muy particular, también tenia como una línea de escamas que cubrían la columna vertebral, James lo describió como un mutante. Rick coloco a los dos Fetos en una caja de vidrio y la cerro. Mientras Rick seguía cociendo las heridas, se escucho un grito.

"Esta vivo!"- Grito James apuntando al a caja de vidrio, el BB Alien estaba terminando de comerse al feto humano.

"Oh dios"- Murmuro Rick mientras cocía lo mas rápido que podía, tenían que salir, no sabia que podía suceder.

"Sácala de Aquí"- Dijo Marcelo empujando la camilla a James, Tina comenzaba a abrir sus ojos y giro la cabeza hacia la derecha, pudiendo ver a el Alien que crecía dentro de la caja de vidrio, ya tenia el tamaño de un bebe recién nacido en cuestión de segundos tenia un metro de largo y a caja estaba apunto de explotar.

"Me quiere ami"- Dijo Tina - "Yo soy su madre"- Tina bajo de la camilla y sus piernas temblaban , su herida se abrió por la fuerza que ejercía sobre su estomago, Rick tomo a Marcelo y James y los empujo fuera de la habitación.

"Tina.." - Dijo Mercedes y Puck la abrazo tratando de alejarla para que no viera lo que sucedía.

"Mamá"- Se escucho una voz suave y dulce, una voz llena de temor.

"Estoy aquí cariño"- Dijo Tina y cayo de rodillas al suelo. "Estoy aquí"- Tina intento abrazar a su propio hijo, al Alien.

"Lo siento Tanto"- Murmuro tina mientras el Alien se acurrucaba en el abdomen de su madre como un niño lleno de temor. "¡TIENEN QUE MATARLO!"- Grito Tina y su hijo se corrió lejos de ella, confundido, su madre quería matarlo, lanzo un grito animal y empujo la camilla contra la pared con fuerza, Puck entro a la sala con su arma en la mano, el iba a matar al maldito, pero no tenia puntería, erró los dos primeros disparos y el Alien corrió hacia el, luego Quinn se paro frente a Puck y alzo su mano derecha en el aire, Una luz inundo toda la habitación y todos tuvieron que cubrir sus ojos, era imposible ver, Cuando Puck quito sus manos de su rostro intento abrazar a Quinn pero simplemente paso de largo, como si ella fuera un fantasma.

"Ibas a hacer que me arrepienta"- Dijo Quinn desapareciendo en la habitación.

"Tina"- Grito Kurt Cayendo de Rodillas frente a la niña que estaba en el suelo. "Tina quédate conmigo"- Dijo Kurt entre lagrimas. Rick había huido el miedo, asíque no había nadie que pudiera curar las heridas de Tina y todos lo sabían.

* * *

**BASE MILITAR / OFICINA PRINCIPAL**

**Día**** 5**

**200 horas.**

**

* * *

**

"¿Y?"- Pregunto Will

"Señor, abandonaron la casa, creemos que están todos juntos, con los dos adultos, James Berry y Marcelo Berry"- Informo Un soldado por Radio.

"¡IDIOTAS! ¿No pueden atrapar a un grupo de niños?"- Grito Will golpeando la mesa.

"Estamos siguiendo un Rastro, me comunicare con usted en cuanto tengas noticias" - Dijo el soldado y corto la comunicación, no quería escuchar mas gritos de Will.

"Esa chica lleva el apellido Fabray en alto"- Dijo Russell sonriendo a Will que estaba apunto de matar a alguien, Una niña no podía ganarle el era _William_ _Schuester_ Teniente de alto rango, el coreografío asaltos anfibios en medio de la noche, el debería aplastar a esa niña como a una cucaracha.

"¿James Berry? ¡OH maldito afortunado! ese maricon estuvo en el ejercito conmigo, el fue quien junto con Hudson irrumpieron en los laboratorios, el hijo de puta sabe mas de lo que crees, ¿Quien es Marcelo Berry? ¿Su hermano?- Dijo Will riendo como si estuviera orgulloso de las bolas que tenia James para hacer lo que hizo.

"Marcelo Berry...tiene un doctorado en medicina moderna, un premio a nuevos sistemas electrónicos en conjunto con la medicina, un Premio Dickson por sus estudios sobre la vida dentro de la vida y Premio Nobel de Fisiología y Medicina por sus aportaciones en el estudio del área visual de la corteza cerebral... casado con... James Berry, una hija Rachel Berry"- leyó Russell desde un expediente en la computadora.

"OK, tenemos dos maricones que son condenadamente inteligentes y una chica con poderes que no conocemos... ¿estamos tan cagados?"- Dijo Will mirando el archivo.

"¿Rachel? ¿Rachel Berry?... ¿Tienes una foto de ella?"- Pregunto Russell un poco nervioso y Will tecleo el nombre de Rachel en la computadora y rápidamente aparecio una foto de Rachel en pantalla.

"¿La conoces?"- Pregunto Will pero Russell negó con la cabeza, Will sabia que Russell mentía peor no le pareció importante, al menos no por ahora.

"Señor"- Entro un Soldado e hizo su saludo militar antes de proseguir. "Nos informaron que hace 10 horas un auto a nombre de James Berry paso por un puesto de control, dice el policía que eran cuatro niñas jóvenes, pero ninguna excepto Rachel se parece a alguien que conozcamos, tenemos una Alexa y A Charlotte, el policía dijo que había otra rubia en el auto pero cuando le enviamos la foto de Quinn dijo que no era ni remotamente parecida, a la única que pudo reconocer fue a Rachel que dijo que el auto le pertenecía a su tío, por lo que sabemos se dirigían a Bucyrus, todavía no pasaron ningún otro puesto de control lo que quiere decir que todavía no llegaron, podríamos ponerles una emboscada Señor". A Will le pareció interesante la propuesta del soldado y estaba a punto de dar la orden cuando otro soldado entro en un estado de histeria total.

"¿Que paso?"- Pregunto Russell acercándose la soldado que callo de rodillas al suelo y le entrego un video.

"Es incontrolable señor, están por todos lados"- Grito el Soldado gimiendo de dolor, tenia una herida en la pierna, antes de que Will o Russell pudieran preguntar algo, el otro soldado lo tomo en sus brazos.

"Tiene que verlo un medico"- Dijo El soldado olvidando todas las formalidades, Will asintió con la cabeza el no iba a perder mas soldados por culpa de esa niña.

"El Video, el video"- Grito el soldado herido, mientras su compañero los acaba de la habitación. Russell miro a Will y sin pedir permiso coloco el DVD en el reproductor.

"Veamos porque tanto alboroto"- Dijo Will riendo como si todos estuvieran exagerando un poco.

El video comenzó era una grabación en visión nocturna. se podía leer en el margen superior derecho **"04-01-11 / 03:00 ****AM****"**, Russel frunció el seño cuando comenzó a ver como los soldados abrían fuego sin discreción hacia los infectados, se suponía que el ejercito no estaba autorizado a meter sus narices en los experimentos "LIMA", Antes de que pudiera decirle algo a Will en cuanto al comportamiento de los soldados, comenzaron a ver como las personas, sus "infectados" estaban comiéndose a los soldados, que caían en la batalla, Russell sabia que esto no era bueno, Russell necesitaba de Quinn mas que nunca.

"¿Que mierda? ¿Tu sabias que esto podía pasar?"- Pregunto Will apuntando la pantalla mientras miraba a Russell.

"Era una posibilidad pero lo teníamos controlado, las probabilidades eran una en un millón"- Dijo Russell calmado.

"Vamos a abrir fuego contra Lima"- Dijo Will. "Debemos acabar con ellos, esto podría expandirse por toda USA y seria un desastre"- Dijo Will levantando el teléfono.

"¡No!..."- Grito Russell y Will bajo el teléfono.

"¿Tienes algún plan?"- Pregunto Will sentándose mientras pasaba sus manos sobre su cabeza.

"Debemos encontrar a Quinn"- Dijo Russell Y Will negó con la cabeza.

"No traería mas problemas"- Dijo Will, el no quería la ayuda de su enemigo.

"Si destruimos Lima las probabilidades de encontrar a Quinn serán nulas, ella esta mostrándose porque quiere llegar a solucionar algo, con ella misma, si destruimos lo que ella busca entonces no la veremos nunca mas"- Dijo Russell y Will se sorprendió por lo frío y calculador que podría ser el padre de la niña.

"El equipo de táctica esta en camino"- Se escucho la voz de un soldado por la radio.

* * *

**Laboratorios ****Bayer**** - ****Sandusky****, ****Ohio**

**Día 5**

**100 Horas**

* * *

"Tina por favor" - Dijo Mercedes entre lagrimas.

"Estoy feliz, vi. a mi hijo y hice lo que debía hacer"- Dijo Tina sonriendo un poco para amortiguar el dolor que sentía.

"No te mueras"- Dijo Finn "Por favor no te mueras".

"Quiero ir con Artie Finn, quiero verlo... se que el me esta esperando"- Dijo Tina con lagrimas en los ojos, su respiración comenzaba a ser mas pesada y difícil de sostener.

"¡QUINN! ¡¿Donde mierdas estas cuando te necesitamos?" - Grito Finn como si la Rubia tuviera la culpa.

"NO tienes cara, esto es tu culpa, tu querías esto, tu querías a Quinn lejos, ahora soluciónalo y si no puedes vive con esto"- Dijo Puck apuntando a Tina, Finn no quería ver pero Puck tomo su rostro y lo hizo mirar. La sangre de tina esta filtrándose por su bata de hospital celeste y estaba por todo el suelo. James Lloraba en los brazos de Marcelo.

"¿Marcelo?"- Pidió Tina.

"Si, cariño aquí estoy"- respondió Marcelo Tomando la Mano de Tina.

"Si mis padres aun viven, diles que fui valiente"- Dijo Tina cabeceando, todos sabían que no faltaba mucho.

"No TINA, No"- Simio Kurt entre lagrimas, el chico estaba en negación.

"¿Marcelo?... ¿Voy a ir al cielo? ¿Artie esta en el cielo?"- Pregunto Tina ya casi sin aliento.

"Si cariño, el esta esperando por ti"- Dijo Marcelo si poder contener las lagrimas, Tina sonrío un poco y simplemente se fue.

"¡Noooooooo!"- Un grito desgarrador salio de Mercedes.

"Viste eso"- Murmuro Puck al oido de Finn que estaba de rodillas frente a la chica.

"Debemos irnos"- Dijo Marcelo.

"¿Vamos a dejarla Aquí? ¿Vamos a dejar su cuerpo aquí, tirado?"- Pregunto Kurt mientras acomodaba el pelo de Tina.

"Kurt, no podemos hacer nada, nos están buscando y no podemos hacerle un entierro, no hay tiempo"- Dijo James tirando del Muchacho en sus brazos, Kurt lloraba incontrolablemente, mientras Todos salían de la habitación.

* * *

**Norwalk****, ****Ohio**** (en algún hotel barato)**

**Día 5**

**400 Horas**

* * *

"¡TINA!"- Grito Quinn en el medio de la noche.

"¿Cariño? ¿estas bien?"- Pregunto Rachel media dormida, mientras intentaba acariciar a su novia.

"Tuve un sueño raro"- Dijo Quinn tratando de pensar por dos segundos.

"¿Que soñaste?"- Pregunto Rachel.

"Creo que Tina murió"- Dijo Quinn con lagrimas en los ojos.

"Oh cariño fue solo un sueño"- Dijo Rachel Abrazando a su novia." Ven aquí"- Dijo Rachel y su Quinn se recostó sobre el pecho de Rachel que masajeaba le masajeaba la espalda.

"Todo va estar bien, todo va estar bien"- Dijo Rachel sin que Quinn notara la preocupación en su rostro.

* * *

_OH SI!._

_¿Y que onda?, si ya se cero __Faberry__ en este __cap__, pero como saben es una historia que necesita la __interacción__ de todas estas personas, para que tenga sentido, aparte no me gusta las historias de puro sexo, igual __estuve__ pensando en mantener mi estilo y darles __sexy__ times cada dos __capítulos__._

_¿Quieren ver acción? digo.. disparos, sangre y esas cosas._

_PD__: voy a admitir que cuando me imaginaba la escena de Tina y los chicos, __realmente__ se me llenaron los ojos de __lágrimas__, __ja__. No se me __movió__ un poco._

**_¿Les gusto? ¡DEJEN COMENTARIOS!. los necesito para vivir. (?)_**

**Arcia****.**


	15. Traidor

**Hola :) gracias por todo el apoyo con esta historia.**

**¿Cuantos capitulos va a durar esta historia?: **No tengo idea, simplemente me dejo llevar, no me gusta planificar.

**¿Quinn soño la muerte de Tina o realmente paso?: **Quinn estaba "soñando" con algo que estaba pasando, digamos una VISION de lo que estaba pasando en el laboratorio, y como era su sueño ella estaba presente, los niños la pudieron ver porque era REAL y no un sueño. (¿Se entiende?)

**¿Porque estoy matando tantos Gleeks?: **Porque son personajes que no tiene mucho importancia en la historia, siempre pasa lo mismo en este tipo de "historias de ciencia Ficción" hay unos 25 personajes de los cuales solo 5 o 6 son importantes, o sea que el resto simplemente esta para morir de formas raras, no quiere decir que voy a matar a todos... pero quien sabe.

* * *

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

**

* * *

**

**Laboratorios Bayer - Sandusky, Ohio**

**Día 5**

**6:00 Horas**

**

* * *

**

"Águila azul, compruebe puertas"- Ordenó el Teniente mientras cubría al soldado que abría la puerta.

"Vamos, vamos, vamos"- Gritó el teniente haciendo señas a su equipo para que avanzara.

"Equipo rojo los tenemos cubiertos"- Se escuchó por la radio mientras la unidad avanzaba.

A todas las unidades, tenemos un equipo de asalto trabajando en un posible código rojo en la zona del distrito nueve, por favor manténganse alertas.- La operadora ya había informado, todos estaban seguro de que esta vez los atraparían.

Los soldados se movían por el laboratorio con lentitud, no podían arriesgarse.

"Hombre caído, hombre caído"- gritó un soldado mientras corría hacia el cuerpo de Tina.

"Unidad especial ya puede entrar esta todo cubierto, necesito un paramédico, encontramos el cuerpo de una adolescente, parece que murió en un intento de aborto"- Informó el teniente, alejando al soldado que estaba un poco shokeado al ver a la niña muerta.

"Son solo niños, señor"- Dijo el soldado.

"¡Son el enemigo! ¡LOPEZ! si quisiera maricas en mi equipo habría ido a buscarlos a malibu"- Contesto el teniente golpeado a al muchacho en la cabeza.

"Lo siento señor, no volverá a suceder"- Respondió el Soldado casi automáticamente.

"Comunícame con Will"- Grito el teniente mientras salía del laboratorio un poco enojado.

"¿Schuester?.. ¿Como puede ser que un grupo de niños idiotas se nos escapen así? ¿Que no me estas diciendo?"- Pregunto el teniente.

"Poul, relájate amigo, ellos están cerca y lo sabes. ¿Que es lo que tienes?"- Pregunto Will.

"Una niña de unos 16 años de edad, asiática y con una probable muerte por aborto"- respondió el teniente mientras esperaba que uno de los soldados revisara todo en busca de la identificación de la chica.

"¿Tina? ¿Aborto?... Quiero que envíes el cuerpo con urgencia, te enviaremos un helicóptero a retirarlo y no vuelvas a llamarme hasta que tengas a esos mocosos"- Dijo Will enfurecido

"si señor"- respondió el teniente a regañadientes.

"Y Poul... los quiero vivos"- Dijo Will antes de cortar la comunicación.

"Maldito"- Dijo El teniente colgando el teléfono con fuerza.

"Señor"

"¿QUE QUIERES?"- Pregunto el teniente enojado, no estaba preparado para escuchar otra estupidez.

"Los vieron, en el acceso sur, tenemos al grupo Alcon en camino"- Dijo El soldado y al teniente pareció dibujársele una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

"Todo el mundo muévase"- Grito el teniente y en cuestión de segundos su equipo estaba listo para partir.

* * *

**Sandusky, Ohio (Acceso sur)**

**Día 5**

**6:30 horas**

* * *

"Muchachos se que están tristes pero nesecitan comer algo"- Dijo Marcelo acercando mas la comida a los niños. Estaban todos sentados en una estación de servicio , Kurt tenia los ojos rojos de tanto llorar, mercedes no había tocado su hamburgeza, Finn no levantaba la mirada del suelo y Puck caminaba por todo el pasillo tratando de calmar sus nervios.

"Uiuu Uiu"- se escucharon las sirenas de una patrulla. Todos se pusieron un poco nerviosos, y cuando quisieron ponerse de pie, el estacionamiento estaba lleno de autos militares y policiales.

"ESTAN RODEADOS, SALGAN CON LAS MANOS ENM ALTO"- se escucho una voz por un amplificador.

"¿Que hacemos?"- Pregunto Mercedes Agachada junto a la mesa con los demás.

"Puck, James y Marcelo se habían arrastrado hacia atrás del mostrador, para ocultarse.

"No se muevan". Murmuro Puck a los demás que estaban debajo e la mesa.

"Lo siento Bro, no es mi destino salvar al mundo" - Dijo Finn y se puso de pie con las manos en alto.

"Dile a Quinn que voy a esperar por ella"- Dijo Finn y rápidamente unos soldados entraron por las ventanas y tomaron a Finn, Kurt y Mercedes.

"No, déjeme ir, yo no hice nada"- Grito Mercedes.

"Debo ir con ellos"- Dijo Puck mientras observaba desde lejos como se llevaban a sus amigos.

"No... yo iré"- Dijo Marcelo.

"Amor"- Dijo James casi llorando.

"hey ustedes son rápidos e inteligentes, encuentren a Quinn, debo cuidarlos, soy como su padre". Dijo Marcelo saliendo de su escondite.

"¿Dónde esta el resto?"- Preguntó un soldado golpeando a Marcelo en el estómago. Marcelo se retorció y cayó de rodillas al suelo mientras otro soldado lo esposaba.

"Te hice una pregunta"- Gruño el soldado volviendo a golpear a Marcelo.

"¡No están con nosotros, Ya bastaaaaaa!"- Grito Fin haciéndole frente al soldado.

"Tienes agallas niñito... pero no las suficientes"- Dijo El soldado y otro soldado golpeó al fin en la cabeza con la culata del arma logrando que el gigante cayera desmoronado al suelo.

"Llévenselos, Will estará feliz de verlos"- Dijo El teniente con un sonrisa victoriosa en el rostro.

* * *

**Norwalk, Ohio (en algún hotel barato)**

**Día 5**

**630 Horas**

**

* * *

**

"debemos irnos"- Dijo Quinn golpeando la puerta del baño, Santana se había encerrado hacia una hora a hacer quien sabe que.

"Dios! Quinn porque no me dejas en paz, no puedo ir al baño en paz, dijo Santana saliendo del baño con una revista Cosmopolitan.

¿Estabas leyendo? ¡VOY A MATARTE!"- Dijo Quinn a punto de golpear a Santana que se cubrió con la revista como si fuera sagrada.

"No puedes hacer eso, porque iras presa y luego tu hijo tendrá que visitarte en la cárcel y no quieres eso"- Dijo Rachel tirando de Quinn hacia atrás.

"Chicas no encuentro el auto"- Dijo Britt casi con lagrimas en los ojos.

"oh no llores B, yo lo cambie... bueno le cambie el color"- Dijo Quinn apuntando ahora a el mustang Rojo.

"¿Puedes controlarlo ahora?"- pregunto Santana mirando el auto casi sin poder creerlo.

"Digamos que si, Aunque tarde media hora en hacer eso y creo que cuando pelee con esos infectados de mierda no voy a tener tanto tiempo par intentar cosas"- Dijo Quinn pasando su mano por sobre la pintura del auto.

"Es Sexy"- Dijo Britt.

"ok, debemos seguir, ya deben saber que estuvimos aquí"- Dijo Quinn abriendo la puerta y dejando que Britt y Santana se acomodaran en el asiento de atrás. Luego dio la vuelta y abrió la puerta a Rachel.

"Quinn... yo podia abrirme la puerta sola"- Dijo Rachel riendo.

"Pero yo quería darte un beso"- Dijo Quinn inclinándose a capturar los labios de su novia.

"¿Se dan cuenta que esto es una locura cierto?"- Dijo Santana y Quinn arranco el auto.

"¿Que cosa?"- pregunto Rachel a Santana que estaba luchando con Britt para que se pusiera el cinturón de seguridad.

"Bueno, en cinco días descubrimos que Quinn es mita Alien y tiene poderes, todo lima esta infectado, murió Artie, nos separamos y ahora tu estas embarazada"- Dijo Santana casi sorprendida.

"ohh Cierto!"- Dijo Rachel mirando a Quinn que solo le sonrío.

"¿Que recordaste Rach?"- Pregunto Britt mientras jugaba con su cinturón de seguridad.

"OH MI DIOS VOY A SER TIA"- chillo Rachel y todas empezaron a reír menos Santana que rodó los ojos.

"Es tierno"- Dijo Britt poniendo un beso en la mejilla de Santana.

"Fue gracioso, admítelo San"- Dijo Quinn, las chicas ya estaban sobre la ruta.

"Como quieras, yo voy a enseñarle a ese niño a defenderse de dos madres locas"- Dijo Santana y Rachel puso los ojos.

"Si claro, si yo te dejo"- Contesto Rachel.

"Ok, ok.. Calmados... esta familia no va a funcionar así"- Dijo Britt y todas rieron a carcajadas.

"Something has changed within me, Something is not the same"- Sono el celular de Rachel.

"Hola, ¿Quien habla?"

"Rachel cariño, dame con Quinn ya"- Dijo James.

"Papá ¿ Que pasa?"- Pregunto Rachel peor Quinn le quito el Celular de las manos.

"Dime James"- Dijo Quinn.

"No debes manejar hablando"- Murmuro Rachel y Quinn bajo la velocidad y estaciono en la banquina de la ruta.

"James...¿Tina esta contigo?"- pregunto Quinn y Rachel se puso nerviosa.

"ella murió Quinn, tu estabas aquí"- Dijo James llorando.

"Dime ¿algo mas?"- Dijo Quinn aguantando el nudo en su garganta.

"se los llevaron Quinn, Tiene a Finn, mercedes, Kurt y a Marcelo, Puck y yo estamos escondidos en una estación de servicio a las afueras de Sandusky, Puck esta intentando robar un auto, no tenemos opción ¿Donde están ustedes?"- Pregunto james un poco desesperado.

"Vamos camino a Bucyrus, supongo que llegaremos en 2 horas, llámame cuando llegues"- respondió Quinn.

"nos vemos allí Quinn, No hagas ninguna estupidez"- Dijo james y Corto la llamada.

"¡Malditos, malditos, malditos!"- Grito Quinn golpeando el volante del auto mientras lloraba. Rachel trataba del calmarla pero parecía imposible. Quinn bajo del auto y camino unos diez metros por delante y cayo de rodillas al suelo, grito con todas sus fuerzas un grito desesperado casi demoniaco se escapo de su interior y todo el cielo se puso gris, Santana se bajo del auto y comenzó a acercarse a Quinn, sabia que era peligroso, Quinn todavía nos sabia controlarse a un 100% pero era su amiga y no iba a dejarla sufrir.

"Shhh... Dime.. Relájate y dime"- Dijo Santana mientras sostenía a Quinn que estaba en transe, Quinn hizo un poco de fuerza y Santana cayo al suelo pero volvió a levantarse y a tomar a Quinn con todas sus fuerzas.

"Tina esta muerta, los atraparon"- Dijo Quinn llorando, Britt comenzó a llorar cunado escucho a Quinn y Rachel trato de consolarla pero era imposible ella no podía contenerse tampoco.

"Vamos a destrozarlos Quinn, por nuestros amigos, por tu hijo... piensa en tu hijo, en Rachel no puedes estar así, ella esta embarazada Quinn"- Dijo Santana mientras sentía que Quinn comenzaba a relajarse en sus brazos. Rachel y Britt bajaron del auto, Santana soltó a Quinn que se sentó en el suelo llorando, Britt corrió a los brazos de Santana que intentaba consolarla explicándole cosas de los Ángeles y el cielo.

"Vamos a superarlo bebe"- Dijo Rachel sentadote junto a Quinn. La rubia dejo caer su cuerpo en los brazos de Rachel mientras lloraba inconsolablemente.

"Podemos hacerlo"- Dijo Rachel besando a su novia en la frente mientras con una mano abrazaba a Quinn y con la otra apoyaba la mano de Quinn sobre su vientre.

* * *

**BASE MILITAR**

**INTERROGATORIOS**

**800 horas.**

**

* * *

**

**SALA DE INTERROGACIONES I**

Hola Finn... vamos hacer esto rápido ¿Quieres?, si me dices todo lo que sabes no voy a matarte - Dijo un Soldado mientras se colocaba una manopla en su mano derecha.

No voy a decirte nada, no se nada - Dijo Finn viendo como el soldado se acercaba

¿Donde están los otros?- Pregunto El soldado pero Finn no respondió por lo cual el soldado golpeo duro a Finn haciendo sangrar su nariz.

**SALA DE INTERROGACIONES II**

¿Mercedes? ¿Sabes que? nunca me gustaron los negros"- Dijo el soldado mientras dibujaba un rostro en una bolsa de papel blanco y lo colocaba sobre la cabeza de Mercedes.

Dime ¿Donde están Puck y James? - Dijo el soldado que se había sentado frente a mercedes.

No lo se- Dijo Mercedes entre lagrimas.

"¡DIME MALDITA NEGRA!"- Grito el soldado y coloco una cachetada en la cara de la chica.

**SALA DE INTERROGACIONES III**

Maricones, siempre dicen todo rápido - Dijo un soldado atando las manos de Kurt en una barral que salía del techo.

¿Eres virgen marica?- Pregunto el soldado mientras tomaba el pene de Kurt en sus manos y lo apretaba.

Por favor, no se nada, te juro que no se nada.- Dijo Kurt llorando y el soldado sonreía.

**SALA DE INTERROGACIONES IV**

Marcelo ¿Tanto tiempo? - Dijo Will sentándose frente a Marcelo que estaba todo golpeado.

Veo que mis chicos te trataron bien"- Dijo Will riendo por toda la sangre que había en el rostro del hombre.

¿Que Quieres Will?- escupió Marcelo.

"mas respeto conmigo, yo hago las preguntas aquí?"- Dijo Will tirando su tasa de agua sobre el rostro de Marcelo.

¿Porque murió Tina?- pregunto Will tirando las fotografías de tina sobre la mesa.

"No tienes médicos que puedan decirte eso"- Dijo Marcelo riendo.

"bueno, dime porque tina aborto"- pregunto Will acercándose a Marcelo con un garrote en la mano.

"estaba embaraza de de un infectado Will, tu los sabes"- Dijo Marcelo mirando de reojo el garrote.

¿Y QUIEN?- UN golpe- Mierda- otro golpe- eres tu- otro golpe- para decidir quien debe vivir o no?- Dijo Will un poco cansado por la fuerza que ejerció en cada uno de los golpes, Marcelo se retorcía en su silla.

**SALA DE INTERROGACIONES I**

¿Donde esta Quinn? - Pregunto el soldado que seguía golpeando a Finn, pero el muchacho ya se sentía demasiado culpable para por la muerte de Tina, el no iba a decir nada.

**SALA DE INTERROGACIONES II**

¿Donde esta Quinn? Maldita perra - Dijo el soldado que apretaba sus manos sobre le cuello de mercedes tratando de asfixiarla.

"Te juro que no se"- Dijo Mercedes tratando de respirar.

**SALA DE INTERROGACIONES III**

¿Donde esta Quinn? - Pregunto el soldado Quitando los pantalones de Kurt, el chico solo lloraba y se retorcía.

Dije... ¿donde esta Quinn?- Dijo El soldado bajando sus pantalones, el hijo de puta tenia el pene erecto y estaba dispuesto a violar a Kurt.

"Quinn..."- Dijo Kurt Casi llorando, no quería delatar a nadie. El soldado empujo su pene cerca del culo de Kurt haciendo gritar al niño de miedo.

"Esta en Lima, ella fue a lima, por favor no lo hagas"- grito Kurt y el soldado largo una carcajada.

"Maricones"- Dijo al oído del chico, desatándolo, Kurt callo al suelo y trato de tapar su cuerpo.

"lo siento tanto"- Murmuro Kurt mirando al cielo como si de repente creyera en Dios.

* * *

¿Hola? ¿Todo Bien? siento que me fui un poco al carajo, medio zarpado el final... pero espero que les haya gustado, por eso es "M"...

Como viene la mano, no creo que haya sexy times en el próximo cap, ósea mucho drama para meter sexo sin sentido. ¿Se entiende?

"LOS INVITO A LEER MI NUEVO FIC. CUENTOS DE AMOR". .net/s/6635526/

**_¿Les gusto? ¡DEJEN COMENTARIOS!. los necesito para vivir. (?) _**_no les cuesta nada :)_

**_Arcia._**


	16. Mustang 79

**Bucyrus**

**Día 5**

**1200 horas.**

**

* * *

**

Quinn había estacionado el auto en el estacionamiento de un supermercado, el día estaba nublado y parecía que iba a llover, las chicas bajaron del auto, Quinn y Rachel se recostaron sobre el auto mientras Santana trataba de encontrar algo en su bolso.

"tengo hambre"- Dijo Britt mirando a una niña que pasaba junto a su madre con un helado.

"Si no me equivoco James y Puck estarán aquí en dos horas, creo que tenemos tiempo para ir a comer algo"- Dijo Quinn escuchando los ruidos provenientes del estomago de Santana.

"Yo no tengo hambre, estoy un poco cansada, Voy a quedarme a dormir en el auto"- Dijo Rachel abrazando a Quinn.

"Chicas, vayan ustedes, nosotras descansaremos un rato"- Dijo Quinn mientras abrazaba a Rachel por atrás y ponía sus manos sobre el vientre de su novia.

"¿Quinn? Se que esto puede sonar estupido y superficial pero necesitamos ropa limpia o nueva"- Dijo Santana apuntando a su remera amarillas llena de polvo, Quinn asintió con la cabeza mirando la ropa de todas.

"¡Shopping time!"- Grito Britt feliz.

"Dame algo de dinero"- Dijo Santana tendiendo su mano con la palma hacia arriba para recibir el efectivo. Quinn saco un manojo de billetes de su bolsillo. Estiro un billete del manojo y se lo entrego a Santana.

"¿Me estas jodiendo? ¿50 dólares?"- Dijo Santana que no podía creer lo tacaña que era Quinn.

"Bien te daré 100"- Dijo Quinn no muy feliz de tener que darle un poco mas de dinero a Santana.

"OH por Dios eres tan tacaña"- Dijo Santana riendo.

"no soy tacaña, estoy ahorrando"- Dijo Quinn enojada.

"si eres tacaña, como se supone que compre ropa para cuatro personas y los alimente con 100 dólares"- Dijo Santana volviendo a estirar su mano en pedido de mas dinero.

"Cariño, dale 300 dólares así pueden comprar algo para el viaje y Puck y Papá"- Dijo Rachel a Quinn con su carita de ángel por lo cual la rubia tuvo que ceder.

"¿Tan difícil era?"- Dijo Santana mientras acomodaba los billetes en su mano.

"Yo necesito 50 dólares, porque quiero comprar una regalo para ustedes y el bebe"- Dijo Britt extendiendo su mano que esperaba por dinero, Quinn ladeo un poco la cabeza hacia el costado como si no entendiera.

"Pero es mi dinero, no puedes cómprame un regalo con mi dinero"- Dijo Quinn y Britt comenzó a hacer pucheros, Santana fulmino a Quinn con la mirada y Rachel hizo pucheros junto a Britt.

"¡DEMONIOS! ¡Esta bien!..."- Dijo Quinn y puso 50 dólares en las manos de Britt que río de felicidad.

"¿Tienen todo? ahora váyanse"- Dijo Quinn un poco enojada.

"espera que anoto esto... "Britt+Berry+puchero=dinero"... Si tengo todo..."- Dijo Santana como si anotara mentalmente la situación.

"San tráeme un pantalón no tan ajustado, estoy muy hinchada"- Dijo Rachel haciendo gestos raros con la cara mientras mostraba las partes hinchadas de su cuerpo.

"Creo que alguien tiene "Antojos" de embarazada"- Dijo Santana los suficientemente fuerte como para que Quinn escuchara.

"San yo quiero estar embarazada"- Dijo Britt y a Santana se le desfiguro la cara.

"Algún día Britt"- Contesto la Latina para conformar a Britt que la miraba expectante.

"¡Esto es tu culpa! ahora quiere hijos"- Susurro Santana a Quinn que no podía aguantar la risa.

"Awww, Los primos Fabray-López"- Dijo Quinn riendo.

"¿POrque solo Fabray?"- pregunto Rachel un poco dolida.

"Técnicamente soy el "padre" ¿no?"- Dijo Quinn

"buen punto... pero me gusta más Faberry"- Dijo Santana antes de irse de la mano con Britt hacia el super center.

"Santana, NADA de ropa SEXY para mi mujer... esta embarazada"- Grito Quinn y Santana levanto la mano en el aire como diciendo "lo tengo".

"¿Soy tu mujer?"- Pregunto Rachel recostándose sobre el asiento trasero del auto, Quinn la miro e ingreso con ella.

"Eres mi mujer"- Dijo Quinn recostándose junto a Rachel y colocando un suave beso en la mejilla de la morena.

"Estoy antojada"- Dijo Rachel con una risita picarona.

"¿que se te antoja princesa?"- Pregunto Quinn reincorporándose para buscar lo que su novia le pidiera.

"Tu"- Dijo Rachel tirando de Quinn para que volviera a recostarse.

"Me gusta ese antojo"- Dijo Quinn colocando su mano derecha sobre el cuello de Rachel, Quinn se inclino un poco y comenzó a besar a Rachel, paseo su lengua contra los labios sedientos de Rachel mientra le acariciaba con el pulgar la mejilla.

"Quinn"- Murmuro Rachel sobre la boca de Quinn que empujo la cabeza de Rachel con la mano para profundizar el beso, Rachel apoyo su mano sobre el cuello de Quinn para hacer lo mismo. La rubia dejo que Rachel guiara el beso, liberando su mano del cuello y colocándola ahora sobre la cintura de Rachel. Quinn movió su mano debajo de la remera de Rachel, acaricio un poco el abdomen de Rachel y se burlo de la morocha haciéndole creer que iba a tocar sus pechos y desviando su mano hacia la parte baja de la espalda acariciando con suavidad.

En el auto podía escucharse el ruido mojado de los besos cada vez que sus bocas se separaban un poco. Incluso la respiración fuerte de las chicas podía llegar a escucharse.

Rachel atrapo una de las piernas de Quinn entre las suyas, La rubia hizo un poco de fuerza con la mano sobre la espalda de Rachel para que se acercara mas. La morocha gimió al sentir las uñas de Quinn clavándose en su espalda y comenzó a respirar con dificultad sobre la boca de Quinn que seguía besándola.

Sus cuerpos se pegaros y sus pechos parecían encajar perfectos entre si, como un rompe cabezas. Quinn y Rachel seguían besándose apasionadamente, mientras sus lenguas bailaban dentro y fuera de sus bocas, Quinn comenzó a ejercer un poco mas de fuerza para sentir mas el cuerpo de su novia, Rachel empujo su cuerpo un poco mas como si fuera posible estar mas juntas de lo que estaban.

Rachel Apretó el cuerpo de Quinn contra el respaldo del asiento logrando que la rubia gimiera un poco. Quinn tomo a Rachel por el muslo y trajo la pierna de la morena sobre su cadera, Quinn comenzó a acariciar la extensión del muslo hasta el culo de Rachel donde clavo sus uñas varias veces. Rachel hizo un movimiento inconciente con las caderas hacia adelante y sintió la presión de la pierna de Quinn contra su centro. Rachel llevo su mano a la espalda de Quinn por debajo de la remera y trajo a la chica contra su cuerpo con fuerza al mismo tiempo que Quinn tomo a Rachel por el culo y apretó el centro de la morena contra su pierna.

"OH dios...Te necesito"- Gimió Rachel sobre los labios de Quinn que respiraba con pesadez. La rubia giro a Rachel para que quedara sobre el asiento debajo de ella, Quinn se quito la remera a toda prisa y Rachel rasguño el abdomen de la rubia, Quinn Ayudo a Rachel a salir de su remera y volvió a caer en besos húmedos y apasionados.

Quinn empezó a mecerse suavemente sobre Rachel mientras se apoyaba con una mano en el asiento y con la otra amasaba los pechos de la morena. Rachel empujo sus caderas hacia arriba repetidas veces mientras sentía como su ropa interior se empapaba.

"mmmmm Quinn, eres tan caliente"- Dijo Rachel tomando el culo de Quinn con fuerza mientras empujaba sus caderas hacia arriba.

"Amo cuando haces eso"- Murmuro Quinn mientras mordía el labio inferior de Rachel que volvió a repetir la acción con mas fuerza.

"OH Rachel"- Gimió Quinn apoyando sus manos sorbe el asiento a los costados de Rachel y comenzó a mover sus caderas con fuerza contra el centro de Rachel, La morena apoyo sus manos sobre la cintura de Quinn para sentir el ritmo en sus manos y abrió las piernas un poco mas para aumentar el contacto, Rachel dejo es capar un gemido agudo cuando sintió los botones del Jean de Quinn que raspaban todo su centro sobre la delgada tela de sus shorts.

"No puedo esperar bebe"- Se quejo Rachel y Quinn saco los pechos de Rachel del corpiño, no había necesidad de quitarse toda la ropa, a Quinn le encanto la manera en la que los pechos de Rachel bailaban fuera del corpiño. Quinn tomo uno de los pechos de Rachel con la mano y comenzó a acariciarlos mientras que con sus labios chupaba el pezón endurecido de Rachel.

"por favor"- Gimió Rachel y Quinn siguió chupando las tetas de Rachel mientras su manos tocaba el centro caliente de Rachel por sobre la ropa.

"Mojaste tus shorts"- Dijo Quinn trayendo sus dedos a la boca, Ella solo había tocado a Rachel por sobre la ropa y sus dedos estaban completamente empapados.

"OH Quinn"- Gimió Rachel y tomo la mano de Quinn y llevo los dedos que Quinn había chupado a su boca.

"Mierda Rachel"- Jadeo Quinn, Chupando duro la lengua de Rachel mientras empujaba su mano debajo de la ropa interior de Rachel.

"¡Ay mi dios!"- Dijo Rachel al sentir los dedos de Quinn sobre su clítoris, Quinn jugo un rato sobre el brote hinchado y luego bajo su mano hasta la raja de Rachel y trajo toda la humedad hacia el clítoris, aunque no era necesario Rachel estaba muy mojada.

"mmmmm Rachel tan rico"- Dijo Quinn sacando su mano empapada y esparciendo la humedad sobre sus pechos mientras los amasaba un poco, Rachel se lamió los labios y se inclino a chupar los pechos húmedos de Quinn, La rubia arqueo un poco la espalda al sentir los labios de Rachel sobre sus pechos, Rachel aprovecho la situación y desabotono el Jena de Quinn y comenzó a tirarlo hacia abajo, Quinn se movió un poco para que Rachel pudiera terminar de sacarlo. Rachel siguió Lamiendo los pechos de Quinn mientras apretaba el culo de la Rubia con las manos.

"Siéntate contra la puerta". Dijo Quinn y La morena obedeció con rapidez. Un mustang es un auto grande así que las chicas no tenían problemas con el espacio. Quinn agradeció a los padres de Rachel por polarizar los vidrios.

Quinn puso un casto beso sobre los labios hinchados de Rachel antes de comenzar a dejar besos húmedos por sobre todo el abdomen de Rachel que empujaba sus caderas hacia arriba desesperada por sentir a Quinn. La rubia bajo y apoyo sus dientes contra el Short de Rachel y cerro la brecha chupando la humedad de Rachel que estaba en toda la ropa.

"Quinn... por favor hazlo"- se quejo Rachel que se mojaba cada vez un poco mas aunque a Quinn le parecía imposible.

La rubia tiro con fuerza de el short de Rachel junto con la ropa interior, Rachel le estaba rogando a Quinn con la mirada. Quinn lamió desde la raja de Rachel hasta el clítoris, donde se detuvo a Chupar y a lamer.

"OH si, si bebe... justo hay"- Jadeaba Rachel que tenia una mano apoyada ene l techo del auto y la otra sobre la cabeza de Quinn.

"mmmmm... Quinn"- Se quejo Rachel mientras trozaba sus caderas contra la lengua e Quinn que se movía con rapidez sobre su clítoris, Quinn empujo un dedo dentro de Rachel y con la otra mano abrió los labios de Rachel para seguir chupando mas profundo.

"¡OH MI DIOS! QUINN SI"- Jadeo Rachel entre gritos de placer, el ritmo era incontrolable, Rachel estaba tan cerca y Quinn añadió otro dedo y siguió burlando el clítoris de Rachel pero ahora con más fuerza.

"mas, mas"- Pidió Rachel empujando sus caderas sobre el rostro de Quinn que mordió el clítoris de Rachel.

"Taaaann... cer...caaa"- Dijo Rachel y Quinn empujo con fuerza sus dedos y su lengua la mismo tiempo dentro de Rachel.

"Tan apretado bebe, Ven por mi"- Dijo Quinn mientras seguía el movimiento de las caderas de Rachel con sus dedos.

"bésame Quinn, Por favor"- Gimió Rachel mientras ladeaba la cabeza hacia atrás, Quinn se incorporo sobre el cuerpo de Rachel Y chupo duro el cuello de la morena que no podía dejar de gemir, Quinn empujaba adentro y afuera sus dedos en la vagina de Rachel mientras su palma rozaba el clítoris de la morena.

Rachel trajo nuevamente su cabeza hacia adelante y comenzó a besar a Quinn con fuerza, aunque su excitación no le dejaba mantener el beso durante más de unos segundos, porque necesitaba quejarse y respirar. Quinn sintió como las paredes de Rachel apretaban sus dedos y comenzó a frotarlos dedos con fuerza y rapidez.

"Quiiiinn..."- Grito Rachel Viniendo duro sobre los dedos de Quinn, Que siguieren acariciando hasta que acabaron las replicas.

"Te amo tanto"- Dijo Rachel cuando se pudo recuperar.

"Yo también cariño... ahora vamos a tener que esperar a Que Santana te traiga ropa, porque esto esta inusable"- Dijo Quinn mirando los Shorts de Rachel.

"¿cuento crees que se demoren?"- Pregunto Rachel acariciando el pelo de Quinn.

"No se... ¿una hora mas?"- Dijo Quinn.

"Prefecto"- Contesto Rachel y comenzó a chupar el cuello de Quinn.

"Sabes que todavía tengo antojo de ti"- susurro Rachel al oído de Quinn mientras metía su mano debajo de la ropa interior de la rubia.

"Me fascina cuando respiras así sobre mi boca"- Dijo Rachel mientras comenzaba a frotar sus dedos sobre el clítoris de Quinn.

"Rachel"- Se quejo Quinn mientras levantaba sus caderas en el aire.

"¿Que pasa cariño?"- Pregunto Rachel mientras seguía frotando sus dedos sobre le clítoris de Quinn que se estaba poniendo toda colorada.

"Tu sabes"- Dijo Quinn ansiosa.

"Dime"- Dijo Rachel mientras acariciaba la entrada de Quinn con el dedo índice.

"eso, por favor, mételo"- Gimió Quinn y Rachel empujo dos dedos dentro de Quinn que elevo las caderas en el aire al sentir los dedos ingresando. Rachel besaba a Quinn casi sin dejarla respirar mientras metía los dedos cada vez más rápido.

"Por favor amor"- Fue todo lo que Quinn pudo decir y Rachel bajo directo a Chupar el clítoris de Quinn mientras seguía bombeando dentro y afuera.

"Rachel"- Dijo Quinn casi llorando.

"Debes decirme lo que quieres"- Dijo Rachel y volvió a chupar mas duro.

"Yo... Dios!... tus tetas Rachel"- Dijo Quinn y se avergonzó por lo que acababa de pedir, peor a Rachel no le importo y comenzó a lamer y a chupar el abdomen de Quinn mientras rozaba sus pechos sobre el centro de Quinn y sus dedos entraban y salían con mucha velocidad.

"oh mi Dios.. Rachel voy..."- Dijo Quinn acabando sobre los pechos de Rachel que paso su mano por sobre sus pechos y toco la humedad de Quinn.

"Tan sexy"- Dijo Rachel mientras rozaba sus tetas por todo le cuerpo de Quinn.

"Quiero otra ronda Bebe"- Dijo Rachel empujando sus caderas contra Quinn que apenas se había recuperado.

"Tus deseos son ordenes, Siéntate aquí"- Dijo Quinn apuntando a su boca, y Rachel se mojo mas del solo hecho de pensar que iba a sentarse sobre la boca de su novia.

Quinn comenzó a chupar con suavidad, dese la raja hasta el clítoris, Rachel iba a llegar al orgasmo mucho mas rápido de lo que Quinn creía, Rachel se había excitado muchísimo cuando jugo son sus pechos sorbe e centro de Quinn.

Quinn tomo el culo de Rachel con ambas manos abriéndolo un poco, mientras seguía chupando y lamiendo, Rachel comenzó a mecerse sobre la boca de Quinn, que seguía empujando su lengua dentro y afuera.

"Mierda"- Murmuro Rachel mientras aumentaba el Ritmo, Quinn comenzó a masturbarse con una mano, mientras con la otra apretaba uno de los pechos de Rachel.

"ummm bebe"- Dijo Quinn con el clítoris de Rachel en su boca, Rachel se balanceo con rapidez, Quinn comenzó a frotar su clítoris con Fuerza.

"Voy a venir"- Dijo Rachel y acabo sobre la boca de Quinn, cuando la rubia sintió como su novia se corría sobre su boca, no pudo soportarlo y acabo sobre sus propios dedos.

"Amo este auto"- Dijo Rachel mientras ayudaba a Quinn a limpiarse el rostro.

"YO también"- Dijo Quinn riendo.

"El que nos viera no se imagina que estamos en una misión"- Dijo Rachel riendo a carcajadas.

"¿Secretos de misión?"- Dijo Quinn besando a Rachel con suavidad.

"Secretos"- murmuro Rachel entre besos dulces y tiernos.

* * *

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

**

* * *

**

Iba a escribir un sexy times de Brittana en el súper mercado, pero no se me ocurrió nada... jajaja... igual el auto "vende", me van a decir que no.

Espero que les guste, mi imaginación a full, Ducha fría. Y si ya se que les gusta mas "cuentos de amor" pero este fic es todo lo que siempre quise escribir, asíque sigan leyéndolo.

Perdon! en el capitulo anterior se me fue la mano, osea para mi gusto hubiese puesto mas, pero despues me di cuenta que tal vez no todos tenemos le mismo gusto en la escritura. La idea no era ofender. Solo queria que sea mas crudo. Igual repito es un Fic clasificado "M".

**_El Final Esta Cerca._**

Una amiga que ya leyó esto antes de que lo publique, dice que se quiere comprar un mustang. (Jajajaja) y yo también quiero un mustang. Jajajaja

Twitter: Heyarcia enterate cuando actualizo y otras cosas mas. :P

**COMENTEN!... Lo necesito para vivir! (?).**

**Arcia.**

Te Invito a Leer **"Cuentos de amor"** un fic FAberry.


	17. Lima I

**Bucyrus**

**Día 5**

**1500 horas.**

**

* * *

**

"¿Rachel? ¿Rachel? cariño... ¿Estas bien?"- Dijo James corriendo hacia Rachel que estaba parada fuera del auto, el encuentro fue emotivo, James dejo escapar algunas lagrimas mientras besaba a su niña.

"Voy a ser abuelo"- Dijo llorando mientras Rachel le sonreía a su padre.

"Voy a tener un bebe"- Dijo Rachel y sus ojos estaban brillosos por la felicidad.

"Idiota"- Dijo Quinn abrazando a Puck, Santana y Britt también abrazaron a los dos.

"Debemos movernos"- Dijo Quinn cortando con la emoción del reencuentro.

"Lo se"- Dijo James Abrazando a Rachel.

"Vamos"- Dijo Quinn, James se sentó en el asiento del conductor, Quinn en el de acompañante y Puck, Santana, Britt y Rachel en el asiento trasero.

"¿Que vamos hacer Quinn?"- Pregunto Rachel temblando bajo los brazos de Puck.

"Debemos ir a lima"- Dijo Quinn haciendo señas a James para que tomara la próxima intersección.

"¿Pero que hay de los chicos? ¿De mi papa?"- pregunto Rachel enojada.

"Amor, no puedo, no voy a arriesgarnos a eso es demasiado, nos quieren a todos, debemos ver la situación en lima y decidir en base a eso... lo siento"- Dijo Quinn mirando a James que asintió con la cabeza.

* * *

**Lima, Ohio**

**Zona de cuarentena.**

**1500 horas.**

**

* * *

**

"Malditos ¿Que demonios es eso?"- Grito un Soldado mientras corría con algunos compañeros para esconderse detrás de un tanque de guerra y seguir disparando.

"Hijos de puta, nos dejaron aquí"- Grito uno de los mas jóvenes disparando sin control.

"Tranquilo hijo, saldremos de esta y le patearemos el culo a Will"- Dijo Un hombre negro de unos cuarenta años mientras sacaba un bazooka y disparaba hacia un edificio, la explosión fue inmensa, el edificio se derrumbo sobre la calle creando una barricada para que los soldados pudieran defenderse mejor.

"Equipo azul, tenemos el objetivo en la mira, esperamos instrucciones"- Dijo un Soldado por radio, la lluvia comenzó a golpearlos y la visibilidad cada ves era peor, Disparaban a cada uno de los que querían pasar la barricada, niños, ancianos, madres, no podían arriesgarse, Lima era una zona de desastre.

"Tenemos una carnada, preparen misiles, dispararemos a la biblioteca publica en cuento se haya reunido la mayor cantidad de gente"- Dijo un general.

"No... debemos esperar... el marica confeso que Quinn estaría en Lima, es nuestra salvación y la de la gente"- Dijo un soldado, faltándole el respeto a su general.

"¿Que tan seguro estas de eso?"- Pregunto el general obviando la falta de respeto de su soldado.

"Muy seguro señor, aquí hay gente que ella ama, ella es mi prima seño, no me dejara morir"- Dijo El soldado mirando al suelo.

"Espero que estés en lo cierto rubiecito, porque sino tu serás mi carnada"- Dijo El general y tomo el radio, Sam suspiro aliviado y preocupado la mismo tiempo.

"Will, vamos a retirarnos, mantendremos un perímetro para no dejarlos salir de la ciudad y esperaremos por tu súper héroe"- Dijo el general y corto la comunicación sin dejar que Will pudiera contestarle.

* * *

**Lima, Ohio**

**Zona de cuarentena**

**1700 Horas**

* * *

"Detenga el vehiculo"- Dijo un Soldado por alto parlante y James detuvo el auto con el consentimiento de Quinn.

"No se puede ingresar a la ciudad le sugiero que de marcha atrás"- Dijo el soldado sin prestar atención a los pasajeros.

"Debemos entrar"- Dijo James

"Creo que no entiende el problema señor, si usted entra va a morir"- Dijo el soldado enojándose.

"Si ella no entra, tu vas a morir"- Dijo James apuntando a Quinn que le sonrío al soldado.

"Alerta rojo"- Grito El soldado y apunto a james con su ametralladora, rápidamente unos cincuenta soldados rodearon el vehiculo con armas, Quinn puso sus manos en alto y salio del vehiculo, todos hicieron lo mismo.

"¿Quinn?"- Dijo Will riendo.-"Sabia que no te resistirías"- Dijo Will apuntando a sus amigos que estaban en las garras de los soldados.

"Vamos a hacer un trato Will"- Dijo Quinn mirando como los soldados tomaban por la fuerza a Rachel, Puck, James, Santana y Britt.

"¿Que te hace pensar que quiero hacer un trato contigo?"- Dijo Will arrogante.

"No puedes controlarlo, me necesitas y será mas rápido y fácil si lo admites"- Dijo Quinn bajando sus manos.

"Podría matarte en este mismo instante"- Dijo Will apuntando a Quinn con un arma.

"Sabes que no puedes ¿Cierto?"- Dijo Quinn riendo, mientras el arma de Will comenzaba a doblarse hacia abajo. "Si Will, ya lo controlo, ¿Sorprendido?"- Dijo Quinn mirando la cara de asombro de Will.

"Señor... deberíamos"- Dijo un soldado que comenzaba a darse cuenta de la situación.

"NOO, no dejare que tu me controles"- Dijo Will, tomo el arma del soldado y disparo directo a la cabeza de Quinn, La rubia agarro la bala con la mano y comenzó a caminar hacia Will.

"Déjame pasar, suelta a mis amigos y luego haremos algún trato que no te convenga"- Dijo Quinn y Will asintió con la cabeza, por lo que rápidamente sus soldados soltaron a los chicos, que se reunieron junto a Quinn.

"Quiero que se vayan, lejos"- Dijo Quinn Suavemente.

"No... nos quedamos contigo"- Dijo Finn, Quinn sabia que no era momento para discutir con ellos.

"Señor, lamento interrumpir pero tenemos algo pero, algo mucho mas grabe"- Dijo un soldado acercándose a Will mientras miraba a Quinn de reojo.

"Dime"- Dijo Will enojado

"Creo que ella debería saber"- Dijo El soldado y Will asintió con la cabeza ya no tenia opción. Quinn se acerco al soldado que abrió un reproductor de DVD y comenzó a pasar un video.

"Capturamos estas imágenes en Lima, no sabemos como pudo llegar esta criatura hasta aquí"- Dijo El soldado mientras miraba aterrado al monstruo color marrón oscuro con una cresta de escamas color verde musgo y ojos azules, parecía estar agazapado todo el tiempo, media unos dos metros de alto y pesaba unos 140kg, su rostro era alargado, pero tenia algunos rasgos reptiles, y cuando abría la boca podían verse centenares de colmillos.

"Estamos totalmente jodidos"- Dijo Will mirando a Quinn con un poco de esperanza.

"Hola hermanito"- Dijo Quinn mirando la pantalla.

"OK... ¿Te escucho?"- Dijo Will mirando a Quinn, Rachel estaba parada detrás de ella tomando su brazo mientras le rogaba por favor que no lo haga.

"Primero, necesito que saques a mis amigos de aquí, llévatelos a algún campo de contención o a alguna de las casas de verano que robaste"- Dijo Quinn y Will asintió con la cabeza. - "Yo me encargare del Alien"- Dijo Quinn mirando a Rachel que tenia lagrimas en los ojos.

"hay algo mas que debes saber"- Dijo Will mirando de reojo a Russell que estaba escondido detrás de algunos soldados.

"Dime"- Dijo Quinn que actuaba como si no supiera que su padre estaba en el lugar.

"Lima esta fuera de control, los chips y al X24 estas causando estragos en la gente...están..."- Dijo Will tratando de explicar de alguna manera coherente lo que pasaba.

"Entiendo, espero que el estupido de Russell tengo algún plan"- Dijo Quinn caminando hacia sus amigos para despedirse. Todos se aferraban a Quinn, sabían que las posibilidades eran un 50%, tanto el Alien como ella podían tener los mismo poderes, por lo que no sabían quien iba a ganar.

"No, Quinn... porfavor"- Dijo Rachel llorando mientras se aferraba al cuello de su novia.

"Rachel, no lo hagas mas difícil, apóyame..."- Dijo Quinn mientras escondía su rostro en el cuello de la morena.

"Quinn te amo, te prometo que voy a estar esperándote"- Dijo Rachel mientras colocaba un dulce beso sobre los labios de Quinn.

"Yo los amo mas... Rachel nadie debe saber que estas embarazada"- Dijo Quinn susurrando al oído de Rachel que asintió con la cabeza, Quinn beso apasionadamente a Rachel mientras unos soldados apuraban a todo le grupo para que subieran a un camión y así poder trasladarlos aun área segura.

"Te amo"- Dijo Quinn soltando la mano de Rachel que subió al colectivo y se pego al vidrio de la ventanilla. Quinn la observo unos minutos hasta que ya no podía distinguir el rostro de Rachel en movimiento.

"Wow... Mutante y lesbiana... seria una excelente película porno"- Dijo Will riendo, Quinn lo tomo por el cuello y comenzó a ejercer fuerza, los soldados apuntaron ala chica con sus armas y la risa de Will se desvaneció por completo.

"Quinn, no"- Dijo Russell abriéndose camino entre los soldados. Quinn dejo caer a Will al piso y miro como Russell se acercaba a ella. En cuanto el hombre intento poner una mano sobre Quinn, ella se corrió.

"No me toques... Will dame mis armas y una moto, Voy a ir por el maldito..."- Dijo Quinn mientras observaba nuevamente el video para encontrar alguna debilidad en el monstruo.

"Cuídate hija"- Dijo Russell mirando a su niña que se aprovistaba de armas.

"Yo no soy tu hija"- Murmuro Quinn mientras uno de los soldados le acercaba una moto.

* * *

**Lima, Ohio**

**Campo de contención**

**1800 horas.**

**

* * *

**

"¿Marcelo? es normal que Rachel tenga la barriga tan grande la primer semana"- Dijo Santana apuntando a Rachel que tenia una barriga de unos tres meses de gestación.

"No"- Dijo Marcelo acercándose a su hija.

"Cariño, te sientes bien"- Dijo Marcelo mientras acariciaba un poco el abdomen de su hija.

"Si papá ya me di cuenta, pero no duele"- Dijo Rachel acariciando su barriga.

"Esto no es bueno"- Dijo Marcelo mirando a Rachel.

"Es todo tan raro, pero tengo esperanza, tengo la esperanza en que Quinn encontrar la solución"- Dijo Rachel mientras caía en los brazos de su padre que intentaba ocultar la panza de su hija de la vista de los soldados.

* * *

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

**

* * *

**

Perdón, pero tenia que reacomodar la historia asíque por eso todas estas situaciones juntas, próximo capitulo se muere mucha gente... así que no se... creo que muchos me van a odiar. No se... si voy hacer una secuela eso depende de ustedes.

No estuve en casa estos días así que recién ahora puedo actualizar, ahora me pongo a escribir el cap de cuentos de amor, espero poder actualizar hoy.

**8,213 Visitas.**

Muchísimas gracias a toda la gente que lee y comenta esta historia, que es súper delirante.

**_El Final Esta Cerca._**

Se que esta historia es solo para los fanaticos de la locura y la ciencia ficcion pero...

**COMENTEN!... Lo necesito para vivir! (?).**

**Arcia.**

Te Invito a Leer **"Cuentos de amor"** un fic FAberry.

Twitter: Heyarcia entérate cuando actualizo y otras cosas mas. :P


	18. Lima II

_Recomendacion* leer el capitulo mientras escuchan heavy metal o algun tema de ese estilo, Parece que fuera mas intenso._

* * *

**Lima, Ohio**

**2000 Horas**

**

* * *

**

_"Creo que rompí bolsa"- Dijo Rachel mirando hacia el piso que estaba todo mojado, James corrió con la niña en brazos que estaba muy débil._

Quinn y un grupo de soldados especializados estaban adentrándose en Lima, con equipos especiales todos tratando de proteger a Quinn en el centro.

"Señorita estamos cerca"- Dijo un soldado apuntando hacia unos edificios que estaban a unos 200 metros.

_"Mi hija va a dar a luz"- Grito James y Marcelo salio del laboratorio corriendo, rápidamente acondicionaron una habitación para que Rachel pudiera estar lo mas cómoda posible._

"Preparen armas"- Grito Un soldado mientras apuntaba hacia los techos de las casas sonde la gente empezaba a asomarse y miraba a Quinn y al grupo con recelo.

"Sabes siempre el mas histérico es el que muere primero"- Dijo otro soldado riendo y Quinn asintió con la cabeza asustando un poco al muchacho.

_Un doctor entro en la sala, Will y Russell observaban toda la situación desde unas cámaras de seguridad._

_"Tienes 10 dedos de dilatación"- Dijo El medico sorprendido, hacia unos segundos que la chica había roto bolsa no era posible._

"Vamos, ya estamos cerca"- Dijo otro soldado mientras apuntaba con su linterna hacia los callejones que los rodeaban. Algunas personas se ocultaban al ver la luz otros gruñían pero por laguna razón nadie se acercaba.

"Desde aquí en mas seguiré sola, quiero que vuelvan al campamento y mantengan el perímetro cerrado... se va aponer feo"- Dijo Quinn mirando como cada vez era mayor la cantidad de gente que estaba acercándose a ellos, podía ver el brillo de sus ojos entre la oscuridad. Los soldados podían ver como algo se movía entre los edificios pero no podían distinguir su figura.

"Esta aquí"- Dijo un soldado que comenzaba a temblar.

"tenemos ordenes de acompañarla"- Dijo Un soldado tomando a Quinn por el brazo.

_"Quiero que Quinn este aquí"- Dijo Rachel entre sozollos._

"¿Tienes ordenes de entregar tu vida por mi?"- Pregunto Quinn y el soldado soltó a la chica. "Eso pensaba, miren ni siquiera yo se si voy a poder sobrevivir a esto...No quiero mas muertes"- Dijo Quinn mirando con ternura a los cinco soldados que estaban dispuesto a dar su vida por ella.

"Entiendo"- Dijo el soldado López.

"Vamos tiene poco tiempo, déjenme esas granadas"- Dijo Quinn, los soldados le entregaron todo el armamento que pudieron a Quinn, la rubia sonrío al ver que los muchachos retrocedían a toda prisa.

"OK... es mi turno"- Murmuro Quinn mientras seguía caminando. "¿Donde estas iguana?"- Dijo Quinn en voz alta y rió de su chiste, lamento que nadie estuviera para reír con ella.

_"Por favor que no le pase nada a mi bebe"- Dijo Rachel al ver la cara de susto de todos en la sala._

Un rugido vino justo detrás de su espalda y la chica se quedo sin aliento, demonios ella no estaba preparada para esto, podía ser superman pero no podía estar preparada para un Alien. Quinn giro y miro a la bestia, que solo mostraba sus dientes en desagrado por la presencia de la rubia.

"Hola"- Dijo Quinn y comenzó a caminar hacia atrás, saco una de sus armas pero cuando intento dispararle las balas no salían, intento lo mismo con otra de sus armas pero ninguna de las balas salía, el Alien seguía caminando hacia ella mientras ella retrocedía.

_"Todo estará bien, Pronto podrás estar con Quinn y el bebe pero debes hacer las cosas bien ahora cariño"- Dijo James_

"Entiendo, así vamos a jugar entonces"- Dijo Quinn tirando todas sus armas al suelo, no necesitaba peso extra y no le importo ya que no funcionaban, en cuanto se libero de las armas comenzó a correr la bestia hizo lo mismo mientras sus gruñidos y alaridos se hacían eco por toda la ciudad.

_"Dios ayúdame"- grito Rachel_

Quinn corrió con todas sus fuerzas trepo contra un poste con las piernas la bestia paso de largo y Quinn en el aire saco dos cuchillos que llevaba en su espalda y mientras caía al suelo corto en lecho del Alien que había girado para luchar contra ella. Quinn quedo inclinada en el suelo y levanto la mirada al ver como la sangre del Alien goteaba en el suelo, el animal gimió de dolor pero en segundos su cuerpo comenzó a regenerarse, Quinn no había logrado ponerse de pie cuando la bestia la empujo en el aire con una patada.

"Maldito"- Grito Quinn poniéndose de pie mientras acomodaba su cuello._ "OK ahora no se como mierda matarlo_"- Pensó Quinn poniéndose nerviosa.

_"Respira cariño, ya casi termina"- Dijo Marcelo sosteniendo la mano de Rachel._

_"Me duele"- Dijo Rachel llorando._

Quinn vio como la bestia corría hacia ella a toda velocidad, su peso se sentía en cada paso que daba era inmensa y parecía que iba acabar con ella. Quinn tomo una inspiración profunda y comenzó a concentrarse, su cuerpo estaba elevado en el aire sus ojos estaba de color gris, el viento comenzaba arremolinarse a su al rededor y la bestia seguía corriendo. Quinn observo al animal que saltaba en el aire para tomarla por las piernas, La rubia cayo al suelo y la bestia intento golpearla, pero Quinn esquivo los golpes, la rubia golpeo al animal justo en la cabeza y recibió un golpe de la misma magnitud en el estomago.

_"Tienes que pujar"- Dijo una doctora que estaba ayudando a Rachel con el parto._

_"Quiero que Quinn venga"- Dijo Rachel llorando_

_Rachel__ estaba toda colorada por hacer fuerza, Marcelo sostenía su mano derecha y James acariciaba la frente de la niña._

"Mierda"- grito Quinn mientras se tomaba el vientre, que le dolía como nunca. La bestia aprovecho el momento y volvió a golpear a Quinn en el rostro, la rubia cayo de rodillas al suelo y el animal se preparo para engullir a la chica.

_"Papaaa"- grito Rachel de dolor apretando la mano de su padre que estaba histérico por lo que podía pasar._

Quinn saco fuerzas desde lo mas profundo de su ser y se puso de pie. El animal gruño y tomo a Quinn por el cuello, el animal abrió su inmensa boca llena de baba y colmillos y gruño sobre el rostro de Quinn aun con más fuerza que antes. La gente estaba agolpándose a su al rededor como Pichones esperando por su comida. Quinn estaba perdiendo el conocimiento y el animal seguía apretando con mas fuerza, las manos de Quinn estaban sorbe las garras de la bestia tratando de liberarse pero era imposible.

_"Tu puedes"- Susurro James y Rachel volvió a pujar con mas fuerza._

_"Hazlo por Quinn"- Dijo Marcelo_

Quinn empujo al animal de su cuerpo con una patada y saco un cuchillo que tenia en una de sus botas, el animal lanzo un golpe al rostro de Quinn creándole una herida con sus garras, Quinn solo sonrío un poco al ver la cara del animal cuando su piel se regenero en dos segundos, lo cual hizo que el animal estuviera aun mas enfadado.

_"Pritus"- Gimio Rachel mientras pujaba_

"oyu atens onecrus om "pritus"- (tu eres uno de nosotros, un Pitrus)- Dijo el Alien y la rabia irradiaba de sus ojos. Quinn simplemente camino hacia atrás asustada, como era posible que ella comprendiera esas palabras.

"Pe shanit onecrus "Pritus"- (yo jamás sere un Pitrus)- Grito Quinn mientras hundía el chuchillo en el cuello de la bestia.

"Oyu jumurs requie"- (debes aceptarlo) - Gimio el Alien mientras Quinn seguía cortando el cuello del animal que no podía regenerarse a la velocidad que Quinn cortaba su cabeza.

"NUNCA"- Susurro Quinn mientras la bestia empujaba sus garras dentro de su estomago y atravesaba a la chica.

_"veo la cabeza"- Dijo El doctor y Rachel hizo un poco mas de Fuerza mientras gritaba de dolor._

_"Solo un poco mas"- Dijo el doctor sosteniendo al bebe que estaba saliendo del cuerpo de Rachel._

Quinn cayo la suelo junto con la bestia que logro comenzar a regenerarse pero sin sacar sus garras dentro del cuerpo de Quinn.

_"Es una niña"- Dijo el medico y todos gritaron de alegría._

El cuerpo de Quinn se elevo en el aire y una luz salio directo hacia el cielo desde su pecho, su cabeza colgaba en el aire al igual que sus brazos y piernas, la luz recorrió cada rincón de la ciudad, penetro el cuerpo del Alien y de las miles de personas que vivían en lima, El destello se vio desde las ventanas del cuarto donde Rachel estaba dando a luz.

**"¡QUINN!"**- grito Rachel apuntando hacia la ventana.

Quinn cayo al suelo después de unos segundos, la bestia estaba muerta tendida en el suelo, todo Lima estaba mirando anonadado el desastre que era la ciudad, Todos trataban de recordar que había pasado y algunos estaban mirando al chica que había quedado tirada en el suelo sangrando por las profundas heridas en su abdomen.

**"Rachel"**- Susurro Quinn colocando sus manos sobre su abdomen tratando de detener el sangrado pero estaba muy débil. Quinn cerro sus ojos, mientras la luz volvía a su cuerpo como si fuera su alma, mientras toda una ciudad volvía a la vida y ella parecía desaparecer.

* * *

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

**

* * *

**

_¿Y? corto pero intenso, ¿fue intenso o yo lo sentí intenso?... y NO, no consumo drogas soy así de loca. Jaja Cree un lenguaje Alen me encanto eso.  
_

_Espero que les haya gustado, este Fic es muy importante para mi y Lo amo como si fuera mi propio hijo._

_Les cuento que escribí mi primer **" Drabble y Oneshot."** Asi que los invito a leerlo. _.net/s/6708664/

_¿Les gusto?_

**COMENTEN!... Lo necesito para vivir! (?).**

**Arcia****.**

Te Invito a Leer ** "CUENTOS DE AMOR" **fic's FAberry.


	19. Ivys

**Lima, Ohio**

**Campo de contención**

**2100 horas.**

**

* * *

**

"Rachel, es hermosa"- Dijo James sosteniendo a la pequeña niña en brazos.

"¿Tienes pensado algún nombre?"- Pregunto Marcelo mientras los chicos ingresaban a la habitación.

"Bueno…" – Rachel dijo pensando un poco.

**_Flashback._**

_"Quinn debemos pensar en un nombre para el bebe"- Dijo Rachel mientras Quinn acariciaba la barriga de la morena._

_"¿Tu cual quieres?"- Pregunto Quinn sabiendo que jamás ganaría una disputa de este tipo con Rachel y que terminaría eligiendo lo mismo que Rachel._

_"Buenoo… si es niña Bárbara o Idina y si es niño Elton o Prince."- Dijo Rachel sonriendo._

_"Rachel eso es muy gay incluso para nosotras"- Dijo Quinn riendo en vos alta._

_"Lo se… no tengo idea de que nombre ponerle"- Dijo Rachel acariciando el pelo de Quinn que estaba recostada sobre su pecho._

_"Me gusta manzanita"- Dijo Quinn dibujando líneas sobre el vientre de Rachel con los dedos._

_"¿Manzanita? Quinn ese no es un nombre para un bebe… ni siquiera es un nombre" – Dijo Rachel asustada por los gustos de su novia._

_"Pero me gusta"- Dijo Quinn riendo._

_"¡Quinn!"- Dijo Rachel un poco histérica._

_"Bueno… que te parece Arcia."- Dijo Quinn que seguía concentrada en el estomago de Rachel._

_"¿Arcia? Eso suena a serie de televisión… yo no quiero que mi hija se llame ARCIA."- Dijo Rachel y Quinn puso los ojos, sabia que esto era un camino solo de ida._

_"Tienes razón"- dijo Quinn baboseando por solo imaginar a su hija._

_"Vamos cariño, apuesto a que cuando eras niña soñabas con algún nombre para tus hijos"- Dijo Rachel enriendado sus dedos en el pelo de Quinn._

_"Bueno me gustaba…" – Quinn se levanto y miro a Rachel -"No te rías"- Quinn volvio a recostarse sobre el pecho de Rachel.- "Ivys para mujer y Connor para varón"- Dijo Quinn un poco avergonzada._

_"CONNOR PRINCE FABRAY-BERRY, me gusta"- Dijo Rachel y Quinn se aparto de la morena para colocar un dulce beso en sus labios._

_"A mi me gustas tu"- Dijo Quinn besando a la morena._

_"Quinn no estamos solas"- Dijo Rachel apuntando a su barriga. Quinn río y tapo el vientre de Rachel con las sabanas._

_"Ahora si"- Dijo Quinn besando a Rachel que reía histéricamente por las actitudes de su novia._

"¿Rachel?"- Pregunto James sacando a la chica de su ensoñación.

"Si… IVYS BARBARA FABRAY"- Dijo Rachel sonriendo a Kurt que tenia a la niña en sus brazos.

"Hola Ivys"- Dijo Kurt a la niña

"Cariño trata de no decir quien es el padre"- Dijo Marcelo susurrando al oído de su hija mientras miraba hacia una de las cámaras de seguridad.

"Lo siento"- Dijo Rachel tomando a su hija en sus brazos.

Una enfermera entro en la sala y le enseño a Rachel como amamantar a la niña mientras todos observaban.

"Finn presta atención esto es lo mas cerca que escaras de una teta"- Dijo Puck y todos rieron a carcajadas.

"¿Y Quinn? ¿Saben algo?"- Dijo Rachel y todos callaron.

"Aun no la encuentran"- Dijo Mercedes con tristeza.

"Debe estar en algún Shopping en busca de ropa para el bebe"- Dijo Kurt logrando que Rachel riera un poco.

"La buena noticia es que pronto podremos volver a nuestros hogares, Los soldados informaron que las famitas de todos están en excelente estado, también informaron que encontraron al Alien muerto y que todo volvió a la normalidad"- Dijo Marcelo buscando el lado positivo.

"Escuchaste…tu mami es una heroína"- Dijo Rachel a la beba que pareció sonreír al escuchar eso.

Will y Russel ingresaron a la habitación. Ganando miradas de odio de todo le grupo.

"Felicitaciones Rachel"- Dijo Russell colocando una canasta con peluches y globos en la mesa de luz.

"¿Y quien es el padre?"- Pregunto Will con una sonrisa estupida en su rostro. Todos se miraron por unos segundos y Will podía sentir que el ambiente comenzaba a ponerse incomodo.

"YO"- Dijo Puck estrechando la mano de Will.

"Yo creía que..."- Dijo Britt pero se cayo cuando sintió a Santana apretar su mano.

"¿Tu creías?"- pregunto Will a la chica y la mirada de todos se clavo en la rubia como cuchillos.

"Yo creía que iba a ser una varón"- Dijo Britt mirando a Santana y preguntándole con la mirada porque le había apretado la mano.

"OK, basta de idioteces… ¿Donde esta Quinn?"- pregunto Will enojado y Russel negó con la cabeza.

"¿Qué te hace pensar que te daríamos esa información?"- Dijo Santana enojada.

"Voy a tener que preguntarle a Kurt"- Dijo Will riendo.

"No sabemos nada Will, estuvimos aquí todo el tiempo"- Dijo Marcelo abrazando a Kurt.

"En unas horas podrán volver a sus hogares"- Dijo Will saliendo de la habitación.

"¿Puedo sostener a mi nieta?"- Dijo Russell cuando estaba seguro de que Will no volvería a entrar.

"¿Qué?"- Dijo Rachel mirando a Puck en busca de ayuda, se suponía que el era el padre.

"Rachel, seria un idiota si no reconociera los ojos de mi hija en esa niña"- Dijo Russell acercándose al bebe. Todos se pusieron en guardia y Russell tomo a las niña en sus brazos mientras sonreía y algunas lagrimas querian escapar de sus ojos.

"Tiene sus mismos ojos y su naricita"- Dijo Russell poniendo un beso en la delicada nariz de la niña.

"¿Puedes tomarme una foto?"- Dijo Russell entregándole a Finn una cámara que tenia escondida en uno de sus bolsillos. "Quiero una foto con ella… para Quinn"- Britt asintió con la cabeza y tomo varias fotografías de la niña con su abuelo.

"Gracias"- Dijo Russel entregando la niña nuevamente a su madre.

"¿Cuál es el juego?"- pregunto Puck enojado.

"Nada, sigo siendo un ser humano que ama a su hija a su nieta y a la persona que ella Eligio para criar a sus hijos"- Dijo Russell caminando hacia la puerta.

"¿Russell?"- pregunto Rachel

"Estoy muriendo… pero no se lo digas a Quinn"- Dijo Russell mientras abría la puerta.

"¿Rachel? ¿Cómo se llama?"- pregunto Russell con la mano sobre la manija de la puerta.

"Ivys Bárbara Fabray"- Dijo Rachel sonriéndole al viejo.

"Como a Quinn le gustaba… no reveles su identidad nunca"- Dijo el hombre saliendo de la habitación.

"Papi, no se como proteger a mi hija"- Dijo Rachel llorando. "Necesito a Quinn".

"Lo se"- Dijo Marcelo acariciando a su hija.

Santana se había hecho cargo de su papel de Tía y estaba hablándole a la niña mientras Marcelo y James consolaban a Rachel.

"Di: Loser"- Dijo Santana a la niña que tenia en sus brazos.

"Santana acaba de nacer no va hablar"- Dijo Kurt riendo.

"Lo se, pero ya le voy enseñando como tratar a gente como tu"- Dijo Santana y todos rieron.

**

* * *

**

**UN MES DESPUES**

* * *

**Lima, Ohio**

**Sotano/Sam house.**

* * *

_"¿Quinn?" – Dio Rachel gimiendo sobre la rubia._

_"Te amo"- Dijo Quinn enganchando sus dedos en el pelo de Rachel._

_"Di mi nombre"- Dijo Rachel empujando dos dedos dentro de la rubia._

_"Rachel…OH dios Rachel…"_

"¡RACHEL!"- Grito Quinn saltando de la cama. -"Mi cabeza"- se quejo la rubia.

"Finalmente llevas delirando en esa cama un mes"- Dijo Sam acercándole a la chica un vaso con agua y algunos medicamentos.

"¿Dónde estoy?"- pregunto Quinn tratado de enfocar.

"En el sótano de mi casa"- Dijo el Sam como si fuera obvio.- "Tenia que ocultarte"

"Claro"- Dijo Quinn observando el vendaje que había en su estomago.

"¿Quinn?"- Pregunto Sam a la chica que se quitaba los vendajes y dejaba ver su cuerpo en perfecto estado.

"¿Quién eres?"- Pregunto la rubia estirando las piernas.

"Soy Sam… tu amigo, trabajamos juntos en MC"- Dijo Sam mirando a Quinn preocupado.

"Lo siento, yo no conozco ningún Sam y jamás trabajaría en MC"- Dijo Quinn poniéndose de pie.

"Quinn soy yo"- dijo Sam sacando de su billetera una foto de ellos juntos con uniformes de MC.

"No puedo recordarte"- Dijo Quinn asustada

"¿Qué es lo ultimo que recuerdas?"- Pregunto Sam sentando a Quinn en la cama.

"A mi papá haciendo unos experimentos"- Dijo Quinn tratando de recordar mas.

"¿Hace cuanto?"- dijo Sam mostrándole un calendario a Quinn.

"Mierda… ¿un año?"- Dijo Quinn entrando en pánico.

"Carajo…Quinn confía en mi, no puedes irte ahora, el ejercito esta buscándote y debes recordar que mierda hiciste este ultimo año porque hay muchas cosas que están jodidas en Lima y tu tienes que ver con todas"- Dijo Sam y Quinn asintió con la cabeza.

"¿Puedo ducharme?"- pregunto Quinny Sam asintió con la cabeza apuntando aun baño que estaba debajo de la escalera.

Antes de entrar al baño Quinn giro y observo a Sam para tratar de recordarlo.

"¿Sam?"- Pregunto Quinn

"¿Si?"- Dijo Sam mientras colocaba algo de ropa limpia sobre la cama de Quinn.

"¿Eres mi novio?"- Pregunto la rubia

"No…tu…"- Dijo Sam y luego prefirió guardar silencio.

"Dime"- Dijo Quinn

"Tu estas enamorada de Rachel"- Dijo Sam y los ojos de Quinn se abrieron como platos.

"¿Soy gay? ¿Y por Rachel?"- Dijo Quinn sorprendida.

"Si"- Dijo Sam riendo.

"How… "- Quinn no podía salir de su asombro.

"¿Sam?"- Volvió a preguntar la rubia.

"¿Si, Quinn?"- Dijo Sam que estaba apunto de salir del sótano para dar privacidad a la chica.

"¿Dónde esta Rachel?"- pregunto la rubia con un poco de esperanza en sus ojos.

"No lo se"- Dijo Sam y Quinn asintió con la cabeza.

"Gracias".- Dijo Quinn ingresando al baño.

* * *

**Lima, Ohio**

**Rachel House**

* * *

"¿Papa?" – Pregunto Rachel entrando a la cocina con su hija en brazos.

"¿Si, cariño?"- Pregunto James mientras preparaba un exprimido para Rachel.

¿Alguna noticia de Quinn?"- Pregunto Rachel con lágrimas en los ojos.

"No"- Dijo James extendiendo el vaso con le jugo a Rachel. James tomo a la niña en sus brazos mientras Rachel tomaba su jugo.

"Cada día te pareces mas a tu madre"- Dijo James a Ivys.

"Es igual a Quinn"- Dijo Rachel mirando a la beba.

"Se parece un poco a cada una, tiene los ojos de Quinn, tu boca, la nariz de Quinn, tu pelo y una piel trigueña…¡DIOS! Eres perfecta"- Dijo James besando a la bebita.

"Me haces el padre mas feliz del mundo"- Dijo James besando a Rachel en la frente.

"Yo soy feliz también, no puedo quejarme tengo una hija hermosa con la mujer que amo… peor la necesito a Quinn"- Dijo Rachel apunto de llorar.

"Cariño ya hablamos de esto"- Dijo James.

"Si, pero hace un mes… si se esta ocultando porque no me avisa o no se algo"- Dijo Rachel rompiendo en llanto.

"Debemos esperar"- Dijo James abrazando a su hija con su mano libre.

"Ni siquiera el ejercito cree que este viva"- Dijo Rachel.

"Tengamos fe cariño, es lo único que podemos hacer"- Dijo James poniendo a Ivys en los brazos de Rachel.

* * *

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

**

* * *

**

Voy a informarles que desde el comienzo de esta historia mis planes eran matar a Quinn pero luego de las amenazas recibidas aqui y en Twitter decidí cambiar mi opinión.(jajaja) La verdad que a veces uno tiene que hacer lo que los lectores quieren, Igual no me arrepiento.

Igual Voy a trabajar en un ONE-SHOT donde se mueran todos y yo me quede con Quinn. jajaja

OH si Quinn no se acuerda nada. Se viene ¿SAM/QUINN?... Noo ni en pedo... estoy loca pero no es para tanto.

Gracias, Gracias y gracias. 10,139 visitas XD

**EL FINAL ESTA MUY CERCA.**

¿Les gusto?

**COMENTEN!... Lo necesito para vivir! (?).**

**Arcia.**

Te Invito a Leer **"CUENTOS DE AMOR" **fic's FAberry.


	20. Funeral

**Lima, Ohio**

**Sótano/Sam house.**

**

* * *

**

"¿estas mejor?" – Pregunto Joshua el papa de Sam que estaba trayéndole un café a Quinn.

"Si muchas gracias, fue un día raro"- Dijo Quinn mirando al hombre.

"Bueno estuve hablando con especialistas, dicen que las cosas que sueñas tal vez tiene que ver con lo que olvidaste"- Dijo Joshua sentándose junto a Quinn.

"Bueno no creo, en mis sueños mato a mis mejores amigos"- Dijo Quinn un poco nerviosa.

"Tal vez lo hiciste"- Dijo Joshua

"Yo nunca mataría a alguien"- Dijo Quinn un poco enojada.

"¿Papa? ¿Quinn?"- Dijo Sam bajando al sótano a toda velocidad con el diario en sus manos.

"¿Qué?"- Preguntaron Quinn y Joshua al mismo tiempo.

"Lo siento"- Dijo Sam entregándole el periódico a Quinn.

"RUSSELL FABRAY FALLECIO".

Russell Fabray uno de los científicos mas importantes de los estados unidos Falleció el día de hoy tras tener un paro cardio respiratorio.

Russell era marido, Padre y Abuelo.

"¿Abuelo? ¡Mi hermana tiene un hijo!" – Dijo Quinn entre lágrimas.

Hace dos mese Russel había perdido a su hija Rosie Fabray y su esposa Judy Fabray en un accidente familiar aun se intenta encontrar el paradero de la hija menor de Russell Quinn Fabray.

"Mi familia esta muerta… Oh por Dios ¿Cómo paso esto?"- pregunto Quinn y Joshua sostuvo a la chica que estaba teniendo un colapso.

"Lo siento tanto"- Dijo Sam que no sabia como contener a la niña.

"¿Cuándo es el funeral? Quiero ir"- dijo Quinn.

"Voy a intentar averiguar, Sam quédate con Quinn"- Dijo Joshua poniendo un beso en la frente de Quinn.

"Nunca le dije que lo amaba"- Dijo Quinn llorando

"estoy seguro que lo sabia"- Dijo Sam abrazando a Quinn.

No había pasado más de media hora cuando el papa de Sam volvió a bajar las escaleras con una cara incomprensible.

"¿Y?"- Dijo Sam mientras observaba a Quinn que tomaba un vaso de agua para intentar calmarse un poco.

"Es… hoy, exactamente en una hora"- Dijo Joshua mirando a Quinn que se puso de Pie rápidamente.

"Quinn tranquilízate, Puedes usar un vestido de mi madre, ella debe tener algo negro"- Dijo Sam que corrió escaleras arriba, mientras Quinn ingresaba desesperada a darse una ducha.

"Quinn, tenemos tiempo, relájate cariño". Dijo Joshua del otro lado de la puerta.

Quinn estaba sentada en la ducha mientras el agua caía sobre su cabeza, Quinn necesitaba a Rachel, Quinn no podía dejar de llorar, mientras intentaba calmarse, mientras intentaba recordar.

* * *

**Lima, Ohio**

**Rachel House**

**

* * *

**

"¿Papa crees que debemos ir?"- Dijo Rachel y Marcelo que estaba colocándose su saco de vestir.

"Cariño es el abuelo de Tu hija, el padre de tu novia"- Dijo James abrazando a Rachel.

"¿papi?"- Dijo Rachel y James la miro con una sonrisa." Es un funeral no puedes ir vestido así, con un traje azul"- Dijo Rachel Acomodando el vestido Negro con volados blancos de Ivys.

"Bueno creo que Russel siempre estuvo de acuerdo con que hay que tener Clase y eso e lo que hago"- Dijo James y Marcelo no pudo contener la risa.

"¿Quinn ira?"- Dijo Rachel haciendo que todos callaran.

"No se cariño, ojala que si"- Dijo James abrazando a su hija.

"Si llega a ir voy a matarla aunque estoy muriendo por volver a verla, tocarla… pero voy a matarla"- Dijo Rachel tomando a Ivys en sus brazos.

"relájate cariño, si llega a estar seguramente tendrá una explicación"- Dijo james viendo como Rachel bajaba a atener la puerta que alguien golpeaba desesperadamente.

"Espero que sea una explicación muy buena"- Dijo Marcelo y james se acerco a ayudar a su marico con el nudo de la corbata.

"Rachel"- Dijo Santana entrando a la casa de la mano con Britt.

"San, Britt"- Dijo Rachel abrazando alas chicas.

"Puedo sostener a mi sobrina"- Dijo Santana y Rachel asintió con la cabeza.

"Hola Iv, Te extrañe ¿sabes?"- Dijo Santana besando a la niña de un mes de vida.

"Rach, ¿crees que Q ira?"- Pregunto Britt y Santana levanto la mirada para ver la expresión de Rachel.

"No lo se B"- Dijo Rachel y antes de que pudiera hablar con las chicas del tema, sus padres aparecieron por las escaleras.

"¿Están todas listas?"- pregunto Marcelo tomando las llaves del auto.

"Eso creo"- Dijo Rachel que tomaba su bolso y el bolso del bebe, Britt ayudo con el cochecito de la niña y Santana no tenia intenciones de dejar de mimar a SU sobrina.

* * *

**Lima, Ohio**

**Cementerio **

**

* * *

**

En representación de la Familia Fabray con profundo dolor estamos aquí reunidos para despedir los restos mortales de nuestra querido amigo, Russell Andrés Fabray, quien falleció por causa de un paro cardio respiratorio.

"Oh Russell ¿porque?"- Dijo Una mujer anciana que parecía ser la madre de Russell.

Russell un hombre alegre, buen padre, marido y abuelo, querido y respetada por amigos y vecinos, preocupado al máximo por su familia.  
Múltiples fueron las labores en que se desempeñó Russell, en el ejercito de los Estados Unidos de Norte America como Científico especializado en mutaciones, fue padre a los 25 años, pero nunca se dio por vencido y dio todo lo que podía a su esposa e hijas.

"¿Este hombre esta hablando del mismo Russel que nosotros conocemos?"- Pregunto Puck y Kurt le dio un codazo para que se callara. Santana solo puso los ojos y consoló a Rachel que lloraba, obviamente no por Russell si no porque todo le recordaba a Quinn.

Russell repartió su generosidad entre sonrisas que reflejaban lo que su alma contenía y que no era otra que la proyección de un hombre sencillo en el trato, responsable en lo suyo, colaborador al máximo y muy querido por todos.

"Ese hombre no esta hablando de mi padre"- Dijo Quinn que estaba detrás de unos árboles junto con Sam y Joshua.

"Creo que es el momento de reaparecer"- Dijo Sam y Quinn sintió miedo.

"Rachel tiene al hijo de mi hermana… es igual a mi hermana"- Dijo Quinn con una sonrisa en el rostro, pero aun no se animaba a acercarse a toda esa gente. Como podía acercarse si no recordaba nada de lo que paso en el ultimo año.

Es cierto que nuestro país pierde un Científico excepcional que siempre recordaremos, pero por sobre todo, hemos perdido a un hombre muy especial que dentro de su modestia supo prodigar enseñanzas que no olvidaremos.

"OH por dios este hombre no tiene idea de quien es Russell"- Dijo Santana tratando de no reír.

"S, respeta a los muertos"- Dijo Britt que todavía mantenía sus ojos cerrados, Santana le había prohibido ver al cajón. Ella sabia que Britt iba a impresionarse.

Cuantas veces lo escuchamos hablar de que esperaba ansiosamente el fin de mes para que le paguen y poder llevar regalos a sus adoradas niñas, quisiéramos Russell que nos escucharas donde estés, para poder hablarte con el mismo amor, y decirte que todos los aquí reunidos queremos darte nuestros agradecimientos por todo aquello que nos enseñaste a nosotros. Su figura amable y transparente permanecerá siempre en nuestras retinas y su palabra y gesto bondadosos no se nos olvidará.

"Wow… eso fue una gran farsa"- Dijo Finn negando con la cabeza.

"¿Alguien le gustaría decir algunas palabras?"- Dijo El pastor antes de dar comienzo al entierro.

La madre de Russell levanto la mano y estaba apunto de acercarse cuando Mercedes pego un grito de asombro, era como si hubiese visto a un muerto.

"Yo quiero decir algo"- Dijo Quinn y todos la miraban anonadados.

"Voy a matarla"- Dijo Rachel llorando y Santana la agarro en sus brazos.

"Escucha lo que tiene para decir"- Dijo Marcelo tomando a la beba en brazos y rogando a Dios que Quinn tuviera una buena explicación.

"hola, estoy aquí, estoy viva"- Dijo Quinn tratando de romper el hielo.

"Oh por dios voy a matarla"- Dijo Santana y Britt la agarro del brazo con fuerza.

"OK, antes de que alguien mas intente matarme, voy a decir lo que tengo que decir… Mi padre no era todo eso que este hombre dijo, creo que es un discurso armado por la funeraria para que la gente falta asienta con la cabeza, mi padre era un hijo de puta."

"¡Quinn!"- Dijo la abuela de la chica retándola.

"lo siento abuela, pero este es mi discurso luego tu da el tuyo"- Dijo Quinn mirando a su abuela que le puso mala cara. "Como decía mi padre era un hijo de puta, nunca se preocupo por mi hermana o por mi madre, solo quería la gloria de uno de sus mejores experimentos, el solo quería "dominar al mundo"- dijo Quinn soltando una risita.

"¿Cómo en Pinky y Cerebro?"- pregunto Britt

"Si como Cerebro, el solo estaba preocupado por el mismo, pero aun así era mi padre y no se equivoco en todo, bueno creo que tan mal no salí, y por lo que recuerdo mi hermana era una buena chica también. Yo amaba a mi padre a pesar de todo… y yo quiero cantarle una canción para mi padre"- Dijo Quinn y Rachel parecía que estaba apunto de sacar un cuchillo y asesinar a su novia en ese mismo momento.

"Sam"- Dijo Quinn y el muchacho se acerco con una guitarra.

"¿Quién es ese?"- Dijo Rachel y Puck tuvo que contenerse para no golpear a Sam y a Quinn.

Sam comenzó a rasgar la guitarra y Quinn se paro junto al cajón de su padre. Quinn no estaba cantando esto solo a su padre también a su hermana y a su madre.

_Someone´s watching over me_  
_I found myself today_  
_Oh, I found myself and ran away_  
_Something pulled me back_  
_Voice of reason I forgot I had_  
_All I know is you're not here to stay_  
_But you always used to say_  
_But it's written in the sky tonight_

Rachel trataba de descifrar que carajo le pasaba a Quinn pero no podía entender.

_So I won't give up_  
_No, I won't break down_  
_Sooner than it seems life turns around_  
_And I will be strong_  
_Even if it all goes wrong_  
_When I'm standing in the dark_  
_I'll still believe_  
_Someone's watching over me_

Quinn miro a sus amigos que estaban todos desconcertados mientras a la chica se le caían algunas lagrimas, Quinn tomo la foto de su padre con la beba y la quito del marco.

_Seen that red light_  
_And it's shining on my destiny_  
_Shining all the time_  
_And I won't be afraid_  
_To follow everywhere its taking me_  
_All I know is yesterday is gone_  
_And right now I belong_  
_To this moment to my dreams_

Quinn giro la foto para precionarla contra su pecho. Y leyo "Gracias Quinny por darme esta hermosa nieta"

_It doesn't matter what people say_  
_It doesn't matter how long it takes_  
_Believe in yourself_  
_And you'll find how_  
_And it only matters how true you are_  
_Be true to yourself_  
_And follow your heart_

Quinn camino hacia Rachel y acaricio a la niña que estaba en sus brazos.

_So I won't give up_  
_No, I won't break down_  
_Sonner than it seems life turns around_  
_And I will be strong_  
_Even if it all goes wrong_  
_When I'm standing in the dark_  
_I'll still believe_  
_That I won't give up_  
_No, I won't break down_  
_Sonner than it seems life turns around_  
_And I will be strong_  
_Even when it all goes wrong_  
_When I'm standing in the dark_  
_I'll still believe_  
_That someone's watching over_  
_Someone's watching over_  
_Someone's watching over me_  
_Yeah, yeah_  
_Oh, oh, someone's watching over me_

Quinn termino de cantar la canción y nadie sabia si aplaudir, matarla o llorar. Aunque Rachel quería hacer las tres cosas al mismo tiempo.

Rachel y los chicos decidieron no hablar con Quinn hasta que terminara el entierro, que no fue algo que duro mucho, tan rápido como Quinn termino de cantar enterraron al hombre.

Los ojos de Rachel ardían en odio, al ver como Sam abrazaba a Quinn que lloraba sobre su hombro.

"esa es mi mujer"- Dijo Rachel enojada y Quinn giro su cabeza porque no había entendido bien lo que Rachel había dicho.

"Sam, creo que si estoy enamorada de ella"- Dijo Quinn Riendo

"¡JA! Te lo dije, ¿No puedes dejar de verla no?"- Dijo Sam mientras acompañaba a Quinn hacia el auto.

"OHH no, no, no, Tu no te iras sin hablar conmigo ¡AHORA MISMO FABRAY!"- Grito Rachel tomando a Quinn del brazo.

"Rachel esta bien te escucho"- Dijo Quinn con todo el amor y la paciencia del mundo.

"¿Por qué me dejaste? ¡Quinn tenemos un hijo!"- grito Rachel apuntando a la niña que estaba en brazos de Santana

"¿Qué? ¿Yo no tengo un hijo?"- Dijo Quinn y camino hacia atrás asustada.

"Rachel Quinn perdió la memoria"- Dijo Sam peor Rachel no lo escucho.

"Demonios Quinn Nos vez que esa criatura se parece a nosotras, no vez que estas destrozándome. ¡No hubieses vuelto si ya no me amabas!"- grito Rachel y callo de rodillas al suelo llorando Quinn se agacho a abrazar a la niña.

"No puedo recordarlo Rach. Lo siento, no puedo recordar nada"- Dijo Quinn llorando.

"¿Qué?"- Dijo Rachel llorando aun mas.- "¿No puedes recordar las cosas que pasamos juntas? "- Pregunto Rachel levantando el rostro de Quinn para verlo pero la rubia solo lloro más y negó con la cabeza. "Oh cariño, estoy aquí"- Dijo Rachel abrazando a Quinn.

Sam se sentía un poco incomodo y se alejo hacia el grupo que trataba de no mirar la situación pero era imposible. Santana se acerco con la niña en brazos a Quinn que la miraba aturdida.

"Hey Q, alguien quiere conocerte"- Dijo Santana y Quinn miro a la niña con miedo.

"¿es mi hija?"- Dijo Quinn tratando de salir del shock.

"Si, cariño es nuestro bebe"- Dijo Rachel acariciando el pelo de Quinn que extendió los brazos para alzar a la niña en sus brazos.

"Creo que hay muchas cosas que no puedo recordar y son importantes"- Dijo Quinn mirando a la niña que tenia en sus brazos.

"Oh bueno eso depende ¿es importante un hijo, salvar un país y destruir un Alien?"- Pregunto Santana y Quinn se quedo sin habla.

"Oh grandioso Santana ahora la asustaste mas"- Dijo Puck Tirando de la latina lejos de la pareja que estaba reencontrándose.

"Quinn"- Dijo Rachel y la rubia solo giro con la niña en brazos y coloco un beso sobre los labios de Rachel.

"Voy hacer todo para recordarte, voy a recordarlo, lo prometo"- Dijo Quinn llorando.

"Lo se"- Dijo Rachel mientras acariciaba el rostro de Quinn.

* * *

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

**

* * *

**

OOOLE! ¿Que esperaban que se encuentren y que? ¿Que Quinn se acuerde todo asi rapido? Noo... ahaha :P Los quiero de verdad.

Muchisimas gracias por todos los Comentarios me hacen re feliz y espero poder cumplir las expectativas en cuanto a la historia.

Estoy escribiendo un nuevo Fanfiction espero que también les guste, Si estoy loca y escribo 3 historias distintas y bueno tengo una imaginacion muy activa.

La voz de la musica Fue inspirado por diferentes canciones elegidas por algunos lectores de mis fanfiction en especial por ALEX.

**EL FINAL ESTA MUY CERCA... MUY CERCA.  
**

¿Les gusto?

**COMENTEN!... Lo necesito para vivir! (?).**

**Arcia.**

Te Invito a Leer **"La voz de la musica" **fic's FAberry

.net/s/6750627/1

Te Invito a Leer **"CUENTOS DE AMOR" **fic's FAberry.


	21. Recuerdos

**Lima, Ohio**

**Rachel House**

**

* * *

**

"Rach dime todo"- Dijo Quinn mientras Rachel entraba a la sala con una taza de te para cada una.

"Quinn Creo que todo es mucho y muy fuerte"- Dijo Rachel sentándose junto a Quinn que todavía se sentía incomoda con Rachel.

"Por favor, No quiero esperar mas"- Dijo Quinn poniendo su carita de perrito mojado

"OK ¿Que quieres saber?"- Pregunto Rachel que no podía resistirse a la cara de Quinn.

"Bueno... Emmm ¿Cuando empezamos a salir?"- Pregunto Quinn y Rachel se petrifico.

"Hace un mes y medio"- Dijo Rachel nerviosa.

"¿Y ya tenemos una hija? Wow vamos rápido"- Dijo Quinn riendo.

"Si muy rápido"- Dijo Rachel que no quería explicar mucho el tema.

"¿y quien puso el esperma?"- pregunto Quinn tomando un sorbo de te.

"¿estas segura?"- pregunto Rachel nerviosa.

"Si claro quiero saber"- Dijo Quinn

"Tu"- Dijo Rachel y Quinn río.

"Por Dios Rachel, Soy mujer no tengo pene"- Dijo Quinn riendo a carcajadas pero Rachel estaba muy seria lo que la hizo dudar un poco,

Quinn miro dentro de sus pantalones para asegurarse. "Si, soy mujer"- Dijo La rubia y Rachel largo una risita.

"Quinn tu ADN es particular y cuando..."- Comenzó Rachel pero Quinn salto sobre ella y le tapo la boca con la palma de la mano.

"Shhhh...¿Como sabes eso?"- Pregunto Quinn mirando hacia todos lados en busca de espías o algo así.

"Quinn todos sabemos, tu nos salvaste la vida... en especial a mi"- Dijo Rachel sacando la mano de Quinn de su boca. Quinn frunció el ceño y luego Rachel la miro tratando de descubrir que decía la mirada penetrante de Quinn sobre su cuerpo.

"Estoy enojada"- Dijo Quinn cambiando de tema rotundamente.

"¿Porque?"- pregunto Rachel preocupada.

"No puedo recordar como se ven tus pechos"- Dijo Quinn riendo y Rachel puso un golpecito en el brazo de Quinn. "Entonces ¿tuvimos sexo, Una hija y que mas?

"Es suficiente por hoy aparte Santana llegara en cualquier momento"- Dijo Rachel colocando su mano sobre la de Quinn pero rápidamente Reacciono a su actuar y quito su mano, no quería incomodar a Quinn. La rubia sonrío y le tomo la mano a Rachel lo que relajo un poco a la morena. Rachel moría por besar a Quinn pero ellas habían decidido ir despacio para que Quinn no se sienta presionada a hacer nada que no quería o sentía. habían pasado tres días desde el funeral, Rachel no había tocado ni un pelo de Quinn y se estaba volviendo loca. Quinn y Rachel escucharon el timbre de la casa, se pusieron de pie rápidamente pero sin soltarse de las manos.

"Rach..."- Dijo Quinn a la morena que Giro a verla. Quinn cerro la distancia entre sus bocas besando con ternura a Rachel, La morena pensó que se moriría en ese mismo momento. Rachel soltó la mano de Quinn y puso sus brazos en el cuello de Quinn que comenzaba a profundizar el beso. Quinn sentía como si esto era familiar, normal algo que ya conocía pero no podía recordar.

"Te extraño"- Dijo Rachel como si hablara a alguien dentro de Quinn. la rubia sonrío al ver que Santana se había pegado al timbre para que le abran.

"Tenemos que abrir y tirara la puerta abajo"- Dijo Quinn

"Si como en..."- Y Rachel simplemente no continuo era en vano Quinn no recordaba.

"Dime"- Dijo Quinn acariciando el Rostro e Rachel para alentarla a hablar pero la morena solo le sonrío y se alejo caminando hacia la puerta.

"Santana"- Dijo Rachel sonriéndole a la latina que le devolvió el gesto.

"Dios! ¿estaban teniendo sexo o que?"- Pregunto Santana entrando a la sala.

"Ja-JA-JA"- Dijo Quinn tomando su chaqueta. "Rach princesa ¿puedo llevar a Ivys conmigo?"

"¿como me llamaste?"- Dijo Rachel y Quinn entro en pánico tal vez a Rachel no le gustaba que la llamen así.

"Princesa, te dijo ¿que estas sorda?"- Dijo Santana tomando en sus brazos a Ivys -"Tu mama esta sorda"- Dijo Santana a la niña que parecía reírse del comentario.

"Lo siento, solo salio de mi boca yo dejare de decirlo si no te gusta, yo no se..."- Quinn estaba nerviosa

"No, no. Me encanta solo que creí que recordaste...Tu me decías así"- Dijo Rachel cortando a Quinn con un poco de tristeza.

"OK vamos"- Dijo Santana cortando el silencio y Quinn asintió con al cabeza.

"Quinn no vuelvas a preguntarme si puedes llevar a Ivys es tu hija, Solo avísame"- Dijo Rachel sonriendo a la rubia.

"Te recordare princesa"- Dijo Quinn colocando un dulce beso en los labios de Rachel.

"Oh dios es asqueroso"- Dijo Santana tapando los ojos de Ivys

"Rachel, Britt esta en camino"- Dijo Santana mientras Quinn tomaba el bolso del bebe y el cochecito.

"¿Porque no vino contigo?"- Pregunto Rachel mirando el Auto de Santana que estaba estacionado afuera.

"Esta enojada, algo de que encontró una pluma de pato en la rueda del auto y dice que soy asesina pero era de una paloma lo juro"- Dijo Santana y Quinn río en vos alta.

"Lo siento"- Dijo Quinn al ver la mirada seria de Santana.

"Tengan una linda tarde"- Dijo Rachel saludando desde la puerta de la casa.

Quinn y Santana decidieron caminar hasta un parque que estaba a unas cuadras de la casa de Rachel, Quinn empujo el carrito con Ivys dormida en el y Santana iba a su lado en silencio.

"Entonces... ¿tu si vas a contarme algo?"- pregunto Quinn

"Todo lo que sepa te lo haré saber pero primero dime ¿como van las cosas con Rachel?"- Pregunto Santana apuntando a uno de los bancos vacíos para sentarse.

"Apesta"- Dijo Quinn sin rodeos y las dos chicas cayeron comos sacos de papa en el banco de cemento frío.

"Eso no me lo esperaba"- Dijo Santana mientras miraba a la niña que dormía frente a ellas.

"Cuando me toca, me besa, mi corazón explota y mi cuerpo reacciona positivamente pero no se porque no puedo recordar y Rachel parece triste se que no quiere presionarme pero obviamente no soy la Quinn que ella espera que sea y luego esta Ivys... mi hija... es mi Hija Santana y no recuerdo el parto"- Dijo Quinn a punto de empezar a llorar.

"Bueno no estuviste en el parto asíque deja de intentar recordar esa parte"- Dijo Santana hamacando el cochecito, si Britt no la hubiese frenado Santana se habría tatuado el rostro de Ivys en la frente.

"¿Que? ¿Que clase de novia soy?"- Pregunto Quinn enojada consigo misma.

"Una excelente pero ese día tenias que salvar al mundo"- Dijo Santana y Quinn puso los ojos.

"¿Salvar al mundo?" Pregunto Quinn y Santana asintió con la cabeza.

"Debes recordar un año para entender eso, Aunque te lo contara no lo entenderías"- Dijo Santana y Quinn asintió con la cabeza.-

"oh me olvidaba tengo un presente para Ivys"- dijo Santana mientras sacaba de su bolso un paquete.

"Gracias Tía San"- Dijo Quinn mientras abría el paquete.

"Por nada lo mejor para mi consentida"- Dijo Santana mirando a la beba.

"¿que es esto?"- Pregunto Quinn

"Bueno son cubos de goma Eva con letras es para que aprenda palabras mas rápido"- Dijo Santana como si fuera obvio.

"Santana realmente aprecio esto pero Ivys solo tiene un mes y medio, Aparte creo que hay algo mal solo hay cinco letras y en cada cubo se repite siempre la misma letra en todos sus lados"- Dijo Quinn Y Santana puso los ojos y arrebato el juguete de las manos de Quinn

"L-O-S-E-R"- deletreo Santana mientras acomodaban los dados. "Realmente quiero que sea su primer palabra"- Dijo Santana avergonzada.

"Ya veo"- Dijo Quinn tratando de contener la risa.

"NO le digas a Rachel"- Dijo Santana guardando el juguete en el bolso de Quinn.

"No le diré nada"- Dijo Quinn y ambas se miraron y comenzaron a reír. Rachel iba a en morir cuando viera eso y mas si la primer palabra de Ivys era Loser. Rieron tan fuerte que despertaron a Ivys que rápidamente rompió en llanto.

"¿Que hago?"- Pregunto Quinn mirando a la niña que lloraba

"No se es tu hija"- Dijo Santana poniéndose nerviosa.

"OK... emmm shhh"- Dijo Quinn moviendo el cochicito suavemente peor la niña no tenia planes de dejar de llorar.-"No se calma"

"OK, ¿que hace Rachel cuando llora?"- Pregunto Santana que trataba de hacerle muecas a la niña pero parecía que la asustaba mas.

"¿Le da la teta?"- Dijo Quinn y ambas se miraron con asco. "No es la mejor opción".

"Eres su madre haz algo"- Dijo Santana histérica.

"Yo, yo...Tu la conoces hace mas que yo"- Dijo Quinn entrando en pánico mientras Santana revolvía el bolso.

"¡Bingo!"- Grito Santana sacando una mamadera del bolso de la beba.

Quinn alzo a Ivys en sus brazos y le acaricio el rostro de la niña lo cual pareció calmar un poco el llanto de Ivys, Santana le pasó la mamadera luego de comprobar la temperatura. Quinn comenzó a mecerse suavemente con la niña en brazos que se aferraba a la mamadera con todas sus fuerzas.

"Esto no paso"- Dijo Quinn y Santana asintió con la cabeza.

"Tenemos que planear el cumple mes de Ivys"- Dijo Santana mirando el calendario de su celular.

"San no vamos a festejar cada mes de vida de la niña"- Dijo Quinn riendo

"Si lo haremos hasta que Ivys crea que es estupido"- Dijo Santana sacando un anotador y una lapicera.

"Necesitaremos Globos, una torta..."- Santana seguía enumerando cosas peor Quinn no le prestaba atención. La rubia se inclino para besar la frente de Ivys cuando vio que los ojos de la niña se volvían grises, Quinn frunció el ceño y se acerco mas para ver que estaba mal, Quinn sabia que eso no era bueno. Ivys levanto sus manos con torpeza y las coloco sobre el rostro de su madre. Quinn sintió como un calor invadía su cuerpo, la mirada de su hija se volvía mas penetrante Quinn intento alejarse un poco peor algo no la dejaba. Quinn cerro sus ojos aspirando el perfumo de Rachel que estaba en el cuerpo de la niña.

_La piel del niño se erizo y sus ropas rasgadas dejaron ver algunas heridas infectadas en su piel, tan pronto como Puck entendió la situación se escucho un grito felino que salía de lo mas profundo de la garganta del pequeño, el niño salto en el aire y estaba apunto de caer sobre Rachel._

_¡BANG! – un tiro justo en la frente del niño que cayó desplomado al suelo, Rachel tenía sus ojos cerrados pero aun así pudo sentir como la sangre había salpicado todo su rostro..._

Quinn hizo fuerza para alejarse de la niña pero era imposible.

_Cuando todos estuvieron dentro de las instalaciones una puerta de vidrio se cerró herméticamente dejando ver a los niños lo que hacina con Quinn. Un soldado le puso un arma en la cabeza y obligo a Quinn a ponerse de rodillas, mientras otro soldado revolvía el pelo de Quinn en busca de algo._

_¿Quinn? ¡QUINN! ¿Qué esta pasando? ¡Déjenla! – grito Rachel golpeando el vidrio._

_Los soldados no dejaban de apuntar a Quinn con sus armas, todos vieron llegar a una mujer con un traje naranja y guantes de látex. La mujer tiro del cabello de Quinn haciendo que la niña tirara su cabeza hacia atrás mientras le rapaban la cabeza, ahí en el medio de la calle. Quinn solo dejo escapar una lagrima mientras veía su cabello caer a sus pies._

_¡NOOO! Estupidos…están equivocados- grito Puck empujando a un soldado._

_Es nuestra amiga- dijo Britt con toda su inocencia_

Quinn intento abrir los ojos peor no podia las imagenes seguian pasando por su mente.

_"Tienes que hacerlo Quinn, el ya no es Artie"- Dijo Rachel mientras se tomaba la cabeza por el golpe. Quinn vio a su novia por un segundo y noto la sangre en la frente de Rachel, giro llena de odio hacia Artie que estaba lanzado otro golpe con le fierro y lo freno con la mano, comenzó hacer fuerza y dejo al muchacho en el suelo._

_"Lo siento"- dijo Quinn y realizo un poco mas de fuerza mientras el fierro comenzaba a introducirse en el cuello de Artie._

_"!QUINN!"- se escucho el grito de Tina pero ya era muy tarde Artie estaba clavado al suelo, el fierro cruzaba todo su cuello, la sangre estaba desparramándose por el pasto. Quinn volvió a mirar a Artie que estaba entre sus piernas y vio como sus ojos volvían ser celestes._

Las lagrimas comenzaba a agolparse en los ojos de Quinn. Ella no podia haber hecho eso.

_"Quiero que hagamos algo que vi en Internet"- Dijo Rachel con una sonrisa picarona._

_"¿Y que es eso?"- pregunto Quinn un poco entusiasmada._

_"Ok. Se llama tijeras"- Dijo Rachel y se ruborizo por completo._

_"Ooouuhh, Ok"- Dijo Quinn y Rachel se acomodo sobre ella apretando su centro contra el de Quinn._

"Rachel" Susurro Quinn pero Santana no presto atencion y siguio nombrando cosas para el cumple mes.

_"Quinn... tu me embarasaste"- Dijo Rachel sin realizar ningun tipo de expresión._

_"¿QUE? ¿te crees que soy estúpida o que mierda te pasa?"- Dijo Quinn furiosa, ella sabia que si escuchaba otra mierda como esta iba a golpear a alguien._

_"No, No bebe, te juro que no miento, mi padre explico que tu puedes hacer eso aunque no entendí muy bien, pero el dijo que tu puedes dejar embarazada a una mujer tanto como puedes estar embarazada"- Explico Rachel aunque no entendía nada de lo que decia. Quinn se sentó en silencio en la punta de la cama con las cabeza entre sus manos, mientras intentaba pensar un poco y actuar racionalmente._

_"Quinn... dime algo... no me dejes sola... te necesito"- Dijo Rachel llorando._

_"Lo siento Rachel... no puedo..."- Dijo Quinn parándose._

_"¿Que? no cariño, no me dejes"- Dijo Rachel y comenzo a llorar aun mas fuerte._

_"No puedo cambiar... siento ser tan estúpida, peor yo no sabia, no sabia Rachel, no quería gritarte, no queria tratarte asi, pero me sentí traicionada"- Dijo Quinn y se sento Junto a su novia para intentar calmarla. "Por favor Perdona me"_

_"Yo siempre te perdonare...pero si llegas a gitarle asi a tu hijo/a, te juro que yo misma me encargare de patearte el culo con tantas ganas que parecerás un mandril"- Dijo Rachel y Quinn asintió con la cabeza sonriendo._

_"Vamos a ser madres"- Dijo Quinn Acariciando el vientre de Rachel._

Una sonrisa surco los labios de Quinn al mismo tiempo que las lagrimas corrian pos sus megillas.

_"Lo siento Tanto"- Murmuro tina mientras el Alien se acurrucaba en el abdomen de su madre como un niño lleno de temor. "¡TIENEN QUE MATARLO!"- Grito Tina y su hijo se corrió lejos de ella, confundido, su madre quería matarlo, lanzo un grito animal y empujo la camilla contra la pared con fuerza, Puck entro a la sala con su arma en la mano, el iba a matar al maldito, pero no tenia puntería, erró los dos primeros disparos y el Alien corrió hacia el, luego Quinn se paro frente a Puck y alzo su mano derecha en el aire, Una luz inundo toda la habitación y todos tuvieron que cubrir sus ojos, era imposible ver, Cuando Puck quito sus manos de su rostro intento abrazar a Quinn pero simplemente paso de largo, como si ella fuera un fantasma._

_"Ibas a hacer que me arrepienta"- Dijo Quinn desapareciendo en la habitación._

_"Tina"- Grito Kurt Cayendo de Rodillas frente a la niña que estaba en el suelo. "Tina quédate conmigo"- Dijo Kurt entre lagrimas. Rick había huido el miedo, asíque no había nadie que pudiera curar las heridas de Tina y todos lo sabían._

"Tina no"- Gimio Quinn de dolor.

_"Wow... Mutante y lesbiana... seria una excelente película porno"- Dijo Will riendo, Quinn lo tomo por el cuello y comenzó a ejercer fuerza, los soldados apuntaron ala chica con sus armas y la risa de Will se desvaneció por completo._

_"Quinn, no"- Dijo Russell abriéndose camino entre los soldados. Quinn dejo caer a Will al piso y miro como Russell se acercaba a ella. En cuanto el hombre intento poner una mano sobre Quinn, ella se corrió._

_"No me toques... Will dame mis armas y una moto, Voy a ir por el maldito..."- Dijo Quinn mientras observaba nuevamente el video para encontrar alguna debilidad en el monstruo._

_"Cuídate hija"- Dijo Russell mirando a su niña que se aprovistaba de armas._

_"Yo no soy tu hija"- Murmuro Quinn mientras uno de los soldados le acercaba una moto_

"Lo siento tanto papi"- Dijo Quinn llorando a mares sobre el rostro de su hija que no la dejaba ir.

_"oyu atens onecrus om "pritus"- (tu eres uno de nosotros, un Pitrus)- Dijo el Alien y la rabia irradiaba de sus ojos. Quinn simplemente camino hacia atrás asustada, como era posible que ella comprendiera esas palabras._

_"Pe shanit onecrus "Pritus"- (yo jamás sere un Pitrus)- Grito Quinn mientras hundía el chuchillo en el cuello de la bestia._

_"Oyu jumurs requie"- (debes aceptarlo) - Gimio el Alien mientras Quinn seguía cortando el cuello del animal que no podía regenerarse a la velocidad que Quinn cortaba su cabeza._

_"NUNCA"- Susurro Quinn mientras la bestia empujaba sus garras dentro de su estomago y atravesaba a la chica._

_Quinn cayo la suelo junto con la bestia que logro comenzar a regenerarse pero sin sacar sus garras dentro del cuerpo de Quinn._

_El cuerpo de Quinn se elevo en el aire y una luz salio directo hacia el cielo desde su pecho, su cabeza colgaba en el aire al igual que sus brazos y piernas, la luz recorrió cada rincón de la ciudad, penetro el cuerpo del Alien y de las miles de personas que vivían en lima._

"Mierda"- Dijo Quinn abriendo los ojos como huevos fritos, Los ojos de Ivys volvieron a tomar su color natural, Verde ezperanza.

"Creo que Deberiamos mandar invitaciones y hacer una cancion con los chicos del Glee club"- Dijo Santana y luego miro a Quinn que tenia los ojos llenos de lagrimas. "¿Quinn? ¿estas bien?"- Pregunto la latina confundida.

"S... yo"- Dijo Quinn mirando a la beba que tenia en brazos con una sonrisa en la cara.

"¿Tu?"- Pregunto Santana asustada que veia los ojos de QUinn cambiar de color a un violeta."Quinn controlate, Dame la niña"- Dijo Santana asustada.

"no, no... Estoy feliz"- Dijo Quinn que no podia decir nada mas.

"DEMONIOS Q! ¿Que te pasa?"- Dijo Santana parandose. QUinn coloco a Ivys en el cochecito y le coloco un beso en la frente a la niña. "Gracias"- murmuro Quinn y luego se incorporo.

"Maldita sea Santana, estas mas gorda"- Dijo Quinn riendo.

"¿Que mierda te pasa?"- Dijo Santana enojada pero Quinn salto en sus brazos y comenzo a besarla con ternura en la megilla mientras lloraba. "¿Q?"- pregunto Santana tratando de entender que pasaba.

"Yo recuerdo...Recuerdo todo"- Dijo Quinn al oido de Santana sin dejar de abrazarla, La latina rapidamente le devolvio el abrazo con lagrimas en los ojos.

"Espera ¿Porque no estuviste en el nacimiento de Ivys?"- Pregunto Santana alejandoa Quinn de sus brazos.

"Estaba matando un alien feo y salvando a toda esta ciudad"- Dijo Quinn riendo y Santana la abrazo con mas fuerza ambas chicas podian jurar que Ivys rio con ellas.

"¿como?...Rachel va a morir"- DIjo Santana saltando de felicidad.

"Rachel..."- Dijo Quinn tomando el cochecito apurada por volver a ver a su novia.

* * *

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

**

* * *

**

Sii! Quinn se acuerda ¿que pasara en el proximo cap? Ivys es una genia.

Si quieren Lemon van a tener que comentar mucho.

Muchisimas gracias por todos los Comentarios me hacen re feliz y espero poder cumplir las expectativas en cuanto a la historia.

**EL FINAL ESTA MUY CERCA... MUY CERCA.  
**

¿Les gusto?

**COMENTEN!... Lo necesito para vivir! (?).**

**Arcia.**

Te Invito a Leer **"La voz de la musica" **y **"CUENTOS DE AMOR" **fic's FAberry.


	22. Te Recuerdo

**Lima, Ohio**

**

* * *

**

"Quinn por dios mas despacio llevas un bebe"- Dijo Santana a la rubia que estaba apunto de correr para llegar a la casa de Rachel.

"Estoy nerviosa"- Dijo Quinn

En cuanto estaban en la puerta de la casa, Santana y Quinn se miraron.

"Ok, yo me llevare a Ivys y a Britt a dar un paseo"- Dijo Santana mientras Quinn intentaba abrir le puerta de la casa.

"estoy temblando"- Dijo Quinn tratando de embocar la llave en la puerta.

Cuando Quinn logro abrir la puerta, y Santana se adentro en la casa a buscar a Britt.

"¿Tan rápido? ¿Quinn estas bien?"- Pregunto Rachel viendo a las dos chicas entrar en la sala.

"Esta todo bien, Britt vamos a llevar a Ivys de paseo"- Dijo Santana y Britt negó con la cabeza.

"Mi sobrina y yo no compartiremos el auto con una asesina"- Dijo Britt negándole la mirada a Santana.

"Santana pregunto y yo dije que si. ¿No hay problemas cierto?"- Pregunto Quinn a Rachel.

"No, Santana ya se ha llevado a Ivys varias veces. Ellas son buenas tías"- Dijo Rachel mirando a Quinn extrañada la chica estaba temblando.

"Britt cariño, te juro que no mate a nada, sabes muchos animales tiene plumas"- Dijo Santana

"Eso quiere decir que no importa si era un pato o no... Santana mataste un animal!"- Dijo Britt ofendida y triste.

"no, no mira los animales pierden sus plumas cuando crecen y tal vez la pluma de un animalito que creció se pego a la rueda"- Dijo Santana tomando la mano de Britt que ahora la miraba

"¿Eso es verdad Quinn?"- Pregunto Britt con inocencia.

"Si Britt nosotras lo googleamos"- Dijo Quinn y Britt salto sobre los brazos de Santana besándola.

"No mataste a nadie"- Dijo Britt con ternura.

"no, ahora vamos a dar un paseo"- Dijo Santana apurando a Britt y dándole una mirada cómplice.

"ohhhh! Eso si lo entiendo"- Dijo Britt saltando del sofá.

"¿Qué esta pasando San?"- pregunto Rachel haciéndole un gesto hacia Quinn que seguía temblando.

"Una sorpresa"- Dijo Santana tomando el cochecito con Ivys y la pañalera. Britt camino detrás de Santana y le dio un guiño a Quinn.

"¿Dos horas es suficiente?"- Pregunto Santana riendo mientras cerraba la puerta de la casa.

"¿Quinn? ¿Qué sucede? Siéntate estas pálida"- Dijo Rachel sentando a Quinn en el sofá.

"Rach… Lo siento tanto, siento todo lo que tuviste que pasar, nuestros amigos murieron"- Dijo Quinn con lagrimas en los ojos

"Quinn lo superaremos. Si quieres podemos ir a visitarlos al cementerio, Finn y Kurt mandaron a poner unas placas en recordatorio a Artie y Tina."- Dijo Rachel acariciando el rostro de Quinn

"Lamento haberte convertido en uno de los míos pero no quería perderte"- Dijo Quinn tomando las manos de Rachel. La morena no podía entender porque Quinn decía esto.

"Lamento no haber estado le día que nació Ivys, Yo quería acompañarte ese día"- Dijo Quinn que no podía creer que recordaba a esa niña, que recordaba cuanto la amaba.

"Lamento desde lo mas profundo de mi ser haberte hecho correr por todo el estado, lamento no haber recordado estas cosas".

"Cariño ¿Santana te contó todo cierto?"- Dijo Rachel un poco decepcionada se suponía que nadie iba a contarle toda la verdad a Quinn iban a esperar a que ella recordara.

"No"- Dijo Quinn esperando que Rachel reaccionara ante su respuesta,

"¡Mierda! Se suponía que nadie iba a contarte nada porque esperábamos que recordaras sola, ¡Sabia que Santana iba a hacer esa estupidez!"- Dijo Rachel enojada y Quinn no podía evitar reír al ver a Rachel no escucho nada de lo que le dijo.

"Rachel te amo"- Dijo Quinn y Rachel quedo congelada. "Rachel Se que no podemos hacerlo ahora porque somos menores pero… ¿Te casarías conmigo?"- Pregunto Quinn poniéndose de rodillas frente a Rachel que no salía de su estado de shock. "Lo siento no tengo un anillo pero mañana compare uno y te lo propondré de nuevo"- Dijo Quinn y Rachel negó con la cabeza.

"Quinn no puedes pedirme esto…"- Dijo Rachel llorando "Quinn ni siquiera me recuerdas".

"Oh bueno… Cierra los ojos para mi"- Dijo Quinn y Rachel le hizo caso, ya no tenia nada que perder.

"Sabes hace dos años cuando te vi por primera vez mi mundo se detuvo por completo, creí que no era posible que existiera una chica tan bella, creí que estaba alucinando o algo así. Me acuerdo que le pregunte a Puck si el estaba viendo lo mismo que yo o si estaba muerta."- Dijo Quinn poniendo dulces besos en las manos de Rachel que sonrío al escuchar a Quinn.

"Hice idioteces para acercarme a ti, ¿Recuerdas cuando te pregunte por la hora y tenia mi reloj de pulsera puesto? Eso fue muy idiota y la vez que empuje a Finn "sin Querer" porque estaba apunto de besarte. Si… te recuerdo Rach."- Dijo Quinn poniendo un suave beso en la nariz de Rachel.

"Pero no recuerdas los últimos meses Quinn los mas importantes"- Dijo Rachel sin abrir los ojos, la sensación de Quinn besando su rostro con delicadeza era demasiado exquisita.

"Déjame terminar ¿si?"- Dijo Quinn y Rachel asintió con la cabeza. "¿Recuerdas el día que me uní al Glee club? Yo ni siquiera cantaba Rach pero mi cuerpo me pedía por ti, necesitaba tenerte cerca, olerte, verte, sentirte, rosar tu cuerpo en algún baile estupido buscar una escusa para llegar a ti"- Dijo Quinn y Rachel río a recordar a Quinn bailando a su lado y haciendo contacto a veces con ella.

"Recuerdo Rach… Recuerdo que no tenia el valor para hablarte mas haya de Glee y Santana vino a mi a decirme que no dejabas de babear por mi, pero no le creí tenia miedo…No por mi yo estaba enamorada Rach y no quería que nada te pase, que nadie te lastime, que nadie ni siquiera yo llegue a tu corazón"- Dijo Quinn envolviendo sus brazos en la cintura de Rachel. "Dios extrañe tanto tu perfume"- Murmuro Quinn sobre el cuello de Rachel.

"Quinn no es apropiado"- Dijo Rachel que sabia que esto podía terminar en sexo y tal vez otro niño y tal vez en una Quinn mas confundida.

"¿Qué te dije?"- Pregunto Quinn y Rachel río. "Que no hablara"- Respondió la morena y Quinn asintió con la cabeza mientras rozaba su nariz contra la de Rachel.

"Yo te recuerdo Rachel"- Dijo Quinn dibujando un corazón son los dedos sobre el pecho de Rachel. "Yo no creía que tu podías sentir lo mismo que yo, no soy idiota vi algunas señales pero luego pensé demonios Rachel es tan buena con todos y tal vez estoy confundiéndome, Ese mismo día no puede soportarlo mas tenia que besarte pero no lo hice… Porque el idiota de Finn cayo sobre mi con su estupido café y tuve que ir a casa a cambiar mi ropa"- Dijo Quinn riendo y Rachel se sorprendió eso era algo que ella no sabia.

"Yo te recuerdo bebe, Recuerdo pedirle a Puck que irrumpiera en tu casa y robara tu diario intimo… el cual me pareció gracioso y tierno, dentro hablabas de música, Glee, música, música… y realmente estaba perdiendo las esperanzas de encontrar algo acerca de mi pero en el centro del diario había una pequeña nota que hizo explotar mi corazón. Recuerdas lo que dice "Rachel Bárbara de Fabray"- Dijo Quinn y Rachel se avergonzó por eso peor Quinn puso un dulce beso en los labios de la morena haciéndole saber que estaba todo bien.

"Bendigo el día que pude tomar tu mano y acompañarte a tu casa, se que no era el mejor momento la ciudad apestaba y yo tenia que descubrir que era una especie de súper natural girl"- Dijo Quinn y Rachel abrió los ojos de repente sin saber como reaccionar. "Ojos cerrados señorita"- Dijo Quinn cerrando los ojos de Rachel con sus dedos.

"Recuerdo a una chica que me sonreía y me dejaba abrazarla en el medio de un autobús lleno de adolescentes tratando de sobrevivir"- Dijo Quinn y las lagrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas pero Rachel seguía con sus ojos cerrados asíque no podía verla.

"Bueno yo quería que nuestro primer beso fuera romántico, el día de la explosión tenia planeado llevarte al parque cantarte una canción, darte flores y si me lo permitías besarte pero tuve que hacerlo adentro de un autobús con un soldado mirando pero sabes que no me importo porque era especial porque te estaba besando a ti Rach, ese día entendí que jamás podría amar a otra persona y me siento una idiota por no recordar"- Dijo Quinn confundiendo a Rachel.

"Recuerdo que la primera vez que tuvimos sexo estaba en las nubes, literalmente estábamos flotando"- Dijo Quinn y largo una pequeña risita. "Y luego tu corriste a contarles a todos lo que había pasado maldición somos una comedia romántica, Ellen debería entrevistarnos o algo así"- Dijo Quinn y beso la mandíbula de Rachel que dejo escapar un suspiro lleno de miedo, dolor y duda.

"Y totalmente recuerdo el día que me entere que estabas embarazada, sabes Fui a un bar a beber porque estaba enojada creía que me engañaste y que habías tenido sexo con Finn o Puck antes de lo nuestro, luego una camarera…Muy linda por cierto"- Dijo Quinn Y Rachel le pellizco el brazo y abrió un ojo pero Quinn le puso mala cara y le beso el ojito para que lo volviera a cerrar. "Bueno olvidemos a la camarera… yo entendí que no me molestaba que ayas tenido sexo con Finn o Puck antes me molestaba que ese hijo no era mío, que no era fruto de nuestro amor, Luego de gritarnos un rato lo cual recuerdo ahora y es muy gracioso me explicaste que yo era la madre de tu hijo y no puedo explicarte la alegría que sentía, mi corazón iba a explotar de felicidad, yo se que somos jóvenes para hijos pero realmente voy a dar mi vida por ti y por Ivys, voy a pagar todo lo que necesiten…".- Dijo Quinn y por los ojos de Rachel caían lagrimas la chica había entendido el mensaje.

"Cásate conmigo Rach…"- Dijo Quinn abrazando a Rachel y luego acercando su boca al oído del a morena-"Te dije que te recordaría princesa"- Dijo Quinn y Rachel abrió los ojos y abrazo con fuerza a Quinn.

"Oh Quinn eres tu bebe"- Dijo Rachel besando a Quinn en todas partes de su rostro.

"Si cariño eh vuelto"- Dijo Quinn alejandose de Rachel para secar las lagrimas que corrían por la mejillas de su novia.

"Quinn bebe no sabes cuanto te extrañe, tenia miedo, no quería perderte y estabas aquí y no podías recordarme"- Dijo Rachel llorando de felicidad en los brazos de Quinn que no podía evitar que algunas lagrimas escaparan de sus ojos también.

"Te amo"- Dijo Quinn sobre los labios de Rachel.

"Te amo, te amo, te amo"- Dijo Rachel dando picotazos a Quinn.

"Perdóname yo no quería olvidarte, yo nunca deje de sentirte cariño"- Dijo Quinn llorando mientras ponía un dulce beso sobre los labios de Rachel.

"Lo se, Te extrañe tanto"- Dijo Rachel Y Quinn volvió a cerrar la brecha entre sus labios con un poco mas de ganas pero aun así mas enamorada que nunca, Quinn amaba como se sentían los labios de Rachel, su sabor era perfecto y se odiaba a si misma por haber olvidado eso por un tiempo.

Rachel toco con sus labios los labios, Dios su cerebro añoraba los movimientos de Quinn la lengua de la rubia masajeado la suya encontrando nuevos lugares placenteros.  
Rachel se alejo un segundo para mirar a Quinn a los ojos mientras acariciaba el rostro de la chica rubia que estaba frente a ella como si tratara de convencerse que esto era real. "tus ojos, verde oliva, tu pupila iluminada en mi presencia. La perfecta mirada hacia el alma"- Dijo Rachel y Quinn sonrío con timidez antes de volver a empujar a Rachel en otro apasionado beso.

"Quinn…"- Murmuro Rachel que estaba muriendo por sentir las manos e Quinn en su cuerpo pero Quinn todavía estaba muy lejos de desnudarse y menos con toda la ropa que llevaba puesta.

"Dime princesa"- Dijo Quinn besando las manos de Rachel mientras esperaba lo que su novia tenia para decir.

"Llévame contigo"- Dijo Rachel, Quinn entendió el mensaje y tomo las manos de su novia ayudándola a pararse con suavidad, Quinn coloco un beso en el cuello de Rachel antes de entrelazar sus dedos con la morena y guiarla hacia la habitación que compartían.

Rachel empujo a Quinn contra la pared desesperada por sentir a su novia, Quinn estaba tan feliz de poder estar con la niña a la que amaba que no estaba preocupada por los tiempos, el mundo podía explotar en ese mismo instante y a ella no le importaría.

Rachel rompió le beso ya que las manos de Quinn estaban tirando de su remera hacia arriba, Rachel levanto los brazos en el aire para que Quinn pudiera terminar de Sacar la remera de la morena que ahora estaba con sus pechos la merced de las manos de Quinn.

Quinn gimió al sentir en sus manos el torso desnudo de Rachel, Quinn dibujo caminos con sus dedos por la espalda y el abdomen de la morena mientras besaba el cuello de la niña. Rachel gimió por lo desesperada que estaba por sentir las manos de Quinn presionando sus pezones pero la rubia tenia otros planes. Quinn empujo con lentitud a Rachel hacia la cama sin despegar su mirada de los intensos ojos chocolate que tenia frente a ella.

Rachel cayo sobre la cama quedando sentada frente a Quinn, La morena apoyo sus manos sobre la cintura de Quinn mientras veía como Quinn se deshacía de la parte superior de su conjunto, Quinn también se deshizo de su corpiño. Rachel estaba idiotizada viendo como los pezones rozados de Quinn sobresalían en un mar color crema, Rachel paso sus manos por los tonificados abdominales de Quinn al mismo tiempo que la rubia acariciaba el rostro de Rachel, lo tomaba por la pera y llevaba a Rachel a mirarla directamente a los ojos. Quinn se inclino para besar a Rachel que se adentro mas en la cama con su cuerpo dándole mas espacio a Quinn para acomodarse sobre la morena.

Quinn apoyo una rodilla sobre la cama mientras con ambas manos recorría las piernas de Rachel que la miraba como si estuviera hechizada, Quinn llego al a cintura de Rachel y con suavidad engancho sus dedos sobre las panty medias de Rachel tirandolas hacia abajo con dulzura mientras sus dedos comenzaban a rozar la dulce piel color caramelo que ella tanto amaba besar. Quinn tiro con suavidad al final de cada pierna para sacar la media, Rachel solo se dejo llevar dejándose caer en la cama ya sin mirar a Quinn en su interior podía sentir como si un solo de guitarra inundara toda la habitación mientras Quinn se disponía a hacerle el amor.

Quinn tomo la pierna derecha de Rachel con la mano derecha y comenzó poniendo pequeños besos a lo largo de sus gemelos y luego los muslos de la niña, mientras que con su otra mano arrastraba sus uñas por la cara interna de la otra pierna de Rachel.

Rachel arqueo la espalda y sintió como el fuego invadía su cuerpo y algunas otras cosas que realmente no podía describir estaban pasando dentro de ella, no era solo excitación era algo mas.

Quinn lleno de besos fantasmas la cara interna de los muslos de Rachel antes de tirar con dulzura la falda de Rachel, la morena levanto las caderas en el aire para que Quinn no tuviera que luchar o hacer fuerza, Quinn beso la cintura de Rachel mientras empujaba la ropa interior re Rachel al mismo tiempo que la falda. Rachel ya estaba muy mojada y Quinn solo había jugado un poco con las piernas de la chica.

Una vez que elimino todo rastro de Ropa del cuerpo de Rachel Quinn lamió toda la extensión de la pierna de Rachel y se acerco peligrosamente al centro de Rachel.

"Quinn…" Gimió la morena que no pudo evitar escucharse apurada y un poco asustada.

"Ya voy cariño"- Dijo Quinn poniéndose de pie junto a la cama, Rachel se apoyo sobre sus codos mirando como Quinn se quitaba sus botas y los jeans que llevaba puesto, Rachel estaba enamorada de esa mujer y no podía evitar que algunas lagrimas escapen de sus ojos mientras veía a Quinn terminar de Quitarse toda la ropa.

Quinn giro con una mirada pacifica y tranquilizante, Rachel aun tenia algunas lagrimas en su rostro Quinn empujo a Rachel mas sorbe la cama antes de arrastrarse con suavidad sobre le cuerpo de la morena. Ambas chicas se miraron a los ojos tratando de ver más, de estar mas adentro sin estarlo. La sensación era indescriptible, Quinn estaba segura que podía venir solo por ver a Rachel a los ojos.

"Te amo y eso es lago que jamás cambiara"- Dijo Quinn inclinándose a besar a Rachel mientras llevaba con torpeza una de sus manos hacia los pechos de Rachel. Parecía como una primera vez.

Rachel gimió sobre la boca de Quinn sus beso se desbordan de sus bocas, Quinn sabía a fruta fresca, dulces, era como una droga, Los labios de Rachel como una freza jugosa, carnosa que se desbordaba en una perfecta unión, La respiración de Quinn comenzó ah agitarse al igual que la Rachel, Quinn tomo a Rachel por sus piernas empujando sus caderas hacia abajo sintiendo el color de Rachel mezclándose con el suyo.

"Bebe extrañaba tanto esto"- Dijo Quinn comenzando a besar a Rachel en el cuello, la morena ladeo la cabeza hacia atrás dando mas espacio a Quinn para morder y lamer, Quinn estaba fascinada con el cuerpo de Rachel podía hacer esto por horas.

Quinn descendió hacia los pechos de Rachel que rogaban por un poco de atención, que eran la perdición de los dioses, Quinn beso lentamente una a una, probando los pezones que estaba duros lo que daba una señal a Quinn de la excitación de Rachel. Quinn mordió suavemente uno de los pezones mientras con sus manos serpenteaba el cuerpo del a niña arriba y abajo, Rachel estaba gimiendo mientras empujaba sus caderas hacia arriba de vez en cuando. Quinn podía sentir como su humedad brotaba como una río sin control mientras bajaba hasta el obligo de Rachel dejando besos y mordidas a lo largo del abdomen de la niña, Rachel se movía como una serpiente a punto de atacar, Quinn siguió descendiendo hasta el majar que deseaba comer, Rachel abrió las piernas dándole a Quinn una visión perfecta.

"TE AMO"- Dijo Quinn antes de pasar sus dedos por los labios bien juntos que se abrían solos a su paso, Quinn comenzó con una gran lamida, y Rachel dejo escapar un gemido agudo pero infantil, Quinn no podía creer que esto era lo que se había estado perdiendo, sentir el sabor de Rachel era como una bendición. Rachel estaba muy caliente y Quinn continuaba lamiendo y chupando el clítoris de Rachel Que estaba rojo, abultado, Quinn succiono despacio por un buen rato mientras sentía la respiración de Rachel agitarse, cada vez mas, los movimientos de las caderas de Rachel se aceleraban con cada toque, Quinn bajo la intensidad no quería que Racel se viniera tan rápido.

"Oh Quinn"- se quejo Rachel que se encontraba en las nubes en ese mismo instante.

Quinn dejo de chupar subiendo por la línea de la cintura de Rachel mientras ponía suaves besos húmedos sobre la morena que seguía retorciéndose. Quinn y Rachel entrelazaron sus piernas, Quinn llevo una de sus manos hacia el pelo de Rachel, acomodándolo detrás de las orejas de la niña. La mirada de Quinn era penetrante y Rachel no podía quitar sus ojos de la mujer que estaba sobre ella regalándole la mas dulce sonrisa que podría existir, Rachel llevo su mano a la mejillas de Quinn acariciándola con ternura, deseando que esto no fuera solo un sueño, Quinn tomo la mano de Rachel antes de que la morena la retirar y la beso en la palma de la mano, La rubia comenzó a mecerse sobre el muslo de Rachel.

Rachel se quejo en el contacto elevando sus caderas con fuerza hacia arriba mientras sentía el muslo de Quinn hacer presión, Rachel luchaba por no cerrar los ojos y no perder la mirada de Quinn que la excitaba cada vez mas.

Quinn llevo las manos de Rachel sobre la cama, sus dedos se entrelazaron, Rachel presionaba con fuerza las manos de Quinn pidiendo que nunca se alejara, Quinn cerro la distancia en tras sus bocas, lamiendo con pasión dentro del a boca de Rachel que dejo escapar gemidos mientras Quinn llevaba su otra mano hacia sus pliegues.

"Quinn no me olvides"- Dijo Rachel mientras Quinn empujaba sus dedos dentro de Rachel, sus manos seguían entrelazadas a la altura de la cabeza de Rachel. Quinn hundía con pasión sus dedos dentro de la morena, Quinn sentía el éxtasis que subía desde la punta de sus dedos y se habría camino por todo su cuerpo, con una sensación increíble, un hormigueo que ocupada todo su cuerpo. Rachel se retorcía debajo de Quinn y de vez en cuando abría los ojos y miraba su manos entre la de Quinn.

Quinn podía sentir lo cerca que estaba Rachel, la morena no dejaba de gemir mientras las lagrimas escapaban de sus ojos. Quinn se detuvo sacando su mano y limpiándola un poco sobre la sabana para poder acariciar el rostro de Rachel.

"¿Qué pasa cariño?"- Pregunto Quinn besando la mandíbula de Rachel.

"Nunca me dejes"- Dijo Rachel llorando y Quinn solo sonrío un poco. Ella no entendía como Rachel podía pensar eso.

"Bebe, ven aquí"- Dijo Quinn sentando a Rachel en la cama, Quinn entrelazo sus piernas con las de Rachel para que sus centros pudieran rozarse.

"jamás voy a dejarte"- Dijo Quinn presionando los muslos de Rachel para que se acercara mas.

"¿jamás?"- gimió Rachel al sentir su clítoris rozar contra el de Quinn.

"Princesa te amo"- Dijo Quinn que colocaba una mano sobre el trasero de Rachel para mantener la presión y con la otra acariciaba el rostro de la niña.

"TE amo tanto que duele"- Dijo Rachel llevando ambas manos hacia la espalda de Quinn. Acariciando a la rubia y apretando sus pechos juntos.

Quinn apoyo su frente contra la de Rachel mientras veía como sus centros se juntaban y se pegaban uno con el otro, Rachel podía ver el sudor en el cuerpo cremoso de Quinn mientras apretaba con mas fuerza a la rubia para que se pegara mas a ella.

Quinn comenzó a chupar el punto del pulso de Rachel con locura mientras apretaba con sus manos los muslos de Rachel. Quinn estaba jadeando y chupando cuando Rachel dijo casi en un tono de disculpa -"No puedo más".

"¿Tienes idea de lo mucho que me gusta tenerte en mis brazos?".- Dijo Quinn tratando de no dejar escapar ningún gemido en la oración.

"Quinn por favor"- gimió Rachel abriendo más las piernas, Quinn hizo lo mismo y unieron sus núcleos más de lo que jamás pensaron que se podía. Los ojos de Rachel estaban cambiando a un color azulado y los de Quinn se volvían cada vez más violetas. Las chicas podían jurar que podía escuchar sus pensamientos, la conexión que tenían iba mas aya de lo carnal, sus mentes estaban compartiendo el éxtasis al mismo tiempo.

"nena eres tan hermosa"- Dijo Quinn frotando con mas fuerza, Rachel dejo escapar un grito sensual de sus labios, Y Quinn busco la mirada de Rachel por unos segundos, era imposible estaban mirando directamente dentro de sus almas, estaban tocando mas de lo que pensaban.

"Estas dentro mío, Tan cerca"- Dijo Rachel elevando sus caderas con las de Quinn al mismo tiempo sintiendo la deliciosa fricción.

"Te amo". Era lo único que se veía dentro de la mente de Quinn. "Te amo era todo lo que necesitaba decir Rachel podía ver todo eso ahora, Rachel sabia que era puro, Real y para siempre.

Rachel llevo su cabeza hacia atrás ella no podía sostener esto por mucho más tiempo y Quinn lo sabia, Quinn lamió uno de los pechos de Rachel y los jadeos de la morena eran casi continuos.

Rachel volvió su cabeza hacia delante y comenzó a besar a Quinn con pasión, sus lenguas estaban luchando mientras algunos gemidos escapaban de sus bocas, Quinn presiono con fuerza sus núcleos. Ambas se movían frenéticamente tratando de llegar al punto de clímax juntas. Sus cuerpos sudorosos se pegaban cada vez más.

"Oh Quinn"- gimió Rachel al sentir como la rubia explotaba, no paso mas de un segundo hasta que Rachel también llego a su punto y ambas sentían las replicas de la explosión contra sus centros.

Las dos cayeron en la cama jadeando, ambas trataban de mantener el contacto visual aunque ya había terminado parecía que era el comienzo de algún cuento de fantasía.

"Cásate conmigo"- Dijo Quinn cuando pudo recuperar el aliento.

"Pregúntame"- Dijo Rachel acariciando el rostro de Quinn.

"¿Rachel Bárbara Berry te casarías conmigo?"- Dijo Quinn que no podía ocultar la ansiedad en su mirada. Ella sabia que Rachel no diría que no pero la duda siempre esta el miedo siempre esta y eso hacia el momento mas increíble. Las mariposas revoloteando dentro de su estomago la idea de vivir con esta mujer por siempre era mas de lo que podía pedir.

"Si."- Dijo Rachel besando a Quinn. "Si quiero casarme contigo"- Dijo Rachel besando todo el rostro de Quinn.

"Te amo princesa, te amo tanto"- Dijo Quinn llevando la mano de Rachel hacia su corazón. "¿Sientes cuento te amo?".

Rachel tomo la mano de Quinn y la llevo hacia su corazón para que la rubia sintiera lo rápido que latía, para que escuchara como su sangre se abombaba, par que sintiera su cuerpo temblar.

"Te amo "- Dijo Rachel sin evitar las lagrimas que salían de sus ojos. Sin sentir miedo, sin sentirse completamente expuesta. Tal vez eran solo un par de meses pero ella sabia que esto era especial, Que esto era amor.

* * *

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

**

* * *

**

¿Y? ¿Cumpli las expectativas? trate de dar todo de mi en esta capitulo no era solo un lemon era mas.

Este se supone que es el ultimo capitulo de este Fic pero estoy pensando en hacer un Epilogo o algo asi. Asique no se sorprendan si subo otro "cap". Todavia no esta todo dicho.

_Tal vez_ mas adelante haga una secuela.

**Gracias por disfrutar de esto junto a mi. **

En mi tumblr hay una foto que me mando un "anonimo" yo se quien es pero me pidio que no lo diga, hizo una manip para **"El Evento"** veanla a mi me gusto. Tambien van a encontrar una manip hecho por mi de **"La Voz de la musica"**.

heyarcia tumblr com / post / 3628779983

¿Les gusto? Espero sus comentarios mas que nunca.

**COMENTEN!... Lo necesito para vivir! (?).**

**Arcia.**

Te Invito a Leer **"La voz de la musica" **y **"CUENTOS DE AMOR" **fic's FAberry.


	23. Civilizacion AICAR

**Lima, Ohio**

**Rachel House**

**10:00hs AM**

* * *

Ya hacia ocho meses desde que todo había vuelto a la normalidad entre Quinn y Rachel. Quinn tuvo que aprender cosas sobre Ivys aunque consideraba que un bebe de 9 meses no desarrolla gustos específicos, como Música, colores y comida, decidió que no iba a discutir con Rachel.

"Cariño que mis padres no estén, no significa sexo"- Dijo Rachel quitando las manos de Quinn de su trasero.

"¿acaso ahora no puedo tocar el bello culo de mi novia sin que se me acuse de tener segundas intenciones?"- Pregunto Quinn apretando sus manos sobre el culo de Rachel.

"¿Entonces no tiene segundas intenciones?"- Pregunto Rachel agarrando a Quinn por el culo y pegándola a su cuerpo.

"Jamás"- Dijo Quinn con una sonrisa picarona, Rachel le dio un ultimo vistazo al monitor que mostraba a Ivys durmiendo placidamente en su habitación, antes de achicar las distancias entre sus bocas.

"Pruébalo"- Desafío Rachel a Quinn lamiendo los labios de la rubia que parecían sellados.

"¡No es justo! Ahora tengo dobles intenciones"- Dijo Quinn riendo sobre los labios de su novia.

"¡Lo sabia! Solo quieres sexo"- Dijo Rachel ofendida.

"No, bebe yo… no se no puedo controlarlo"- Dijo Quinn apenada.

"Lo se, yo tampoco"- Dijo Rachel preocupada – "Papá dijo que era normal, que teníamos instinto anima y que podíamos llegar a estar en celo como los animales y esas cosas"- Dijo Rachel avergonzándose.

"Entonces… ¿Esta bien?"- Pregunto Quinn sin entender porque su cuerpo solo le pedía sexo.

"Tu dime"- Dijo Rachel con la voz ronca mientras tomaba la mano de Quinn y la guiaba dentro de su ropa interior.

"Estas muy mojada"- Ronroneo Quinn antes de empujar a Rachel contra la mesada de la cocina. U sonido sordo y excitante se escucho cuando el cuerpo de Rachel golpeo el mármol.

"Quinn"- Gimió Rachel cuando Quinn la tomo por la cintura y la sentó sobre la mesada.

Quinn comenzó a besar a Rachel apasionadamente, en dos movimientos Quinn subió a la mesada sentándose sobre las piernas de Rachel que puso sus manos najo la remera de Quinn, La rubia lazo los brazos en el aire sin dejar de besar a Rachel para que la morena le quitara la remera.

Rachel se quito la remera con rapidez ambas agradecían que ninguna llevaba sostén. Quinn empujo a Rachel sobre la mesada mientras lamia el cuello de la niña, las manos de Rachel trataban desesperadamente de Quitarle el pantalón a Quinn.

"Por favor"- Pidió Rachel tragándose los besos de Quinn. La rubia bajo de la mesada y ayudo a Rachel a sentarse, Quinn tomo por el culo a Rachel y la trajo contra su cintura, Rachel gimió al contacto desesperado de los labios de Quinn sobre sus pechos, La morena estaba tratando duro para poder frotarse contra Quinn pero la posición no era favorable.

"¿Ahora quien esta desesperada?"- Pregunto Quinn apretando más el culo de Rachel.

"Quinn Por favor"- Se quejo Rachel, Quinn siguió lamiendo los pechos de Rachel y descendiendo suavemente por le abdomen. La excitación podía olerse incluso através de su ropa interior.

"¿Qué quieres bebe?"- pregunto Quinn mientras lamia en círculos el ombligo de Rachel.

"OH dios, Solo tu lengua y…"- Rachel se quedo sin aliento al sentir la lengua de Quinn presionando su centro por sobre la tela, Quinn engancho sus dedos en el pantalón de Rachel sacándolo junto con la ropa interior de la niña. "Por favor, Por favor"- se quejo Rachel que sabia que estaba mojando la mesada.

"¿por favor que?"- Pregunto Quinn que estaba agachada tan cerca del centro de Rachel que podía degustarlo.

"¡OH demonios Quinn! ¡Chupala!"- Grito Rachel desesperada tomando la cabeza de Quinn hundiéndola en sus piernas. Quinn se quejo al sentir a Rachel tan mojada, tanto que incluso la humedad de la niña caía por la barbilla de la rubia a medida que más chupaba. Quinn jugo con su lengua sobre le clítoris de Rachel haciendo que la niña se estremezca en cada toque, Rachel tenia sus dedos enredados en los cabellos dorados de Quinn y estaba comenzando a Ejercer fuerza sobre la cabeza de la rubia, Quinn lamió desde la raja de Rachel hasta el clítoris t puso un dulce beso en el abdomen de la niña.

"No, no bebe no pares"- dijo Rachel casi llorando de la frustración. Quinn le sonrío y se puso de pie quitándose el pantalón y sus bragas ante la mirada desesperada de Rachel.

"Bésame"- Ordeno Rachel al ver a su novia desnuda, Rachel podía jurar que la cara interna de los muslos de Quinn estaban empapados, Quinn obedeció empujando su lengua dentro de la boca de Rachel, La niña necesitaba sentir mas a Quinn y no sabia como hacer.

"Rachel"- Gimió Quinn cuando sintió que Rachel comenzaba a entrar en trance, ambas sabían que los orgasmos eran mejores así.

"Quien por favor, te necesito"- Pidió Rachel sobre los labios de su novia, Quinn tomo un impulso y en cuestión de segundos estaba sobre la mesada empujando a Rachel con suavidad y desesperación sobre el mármol, Luego enredo sus piernas con las de Rachel para que sus centro estuvieran en contacto, mientras la mismo tiempo Rachel llevaba sus manos a la espada de Quinn que estaba inmersa en un apasionado y caliente beso.

"Mmm Rach, se siente tan bien"- Gimió Quinn empujando sus caderas junto con las de Rachel, el ritmo era delicioso y ambas cortaban algunos gemidos con besos húmedos.

"Yo… Dios Quinn"- Se quejo Rachel empujando con fuerza sus caderas, Rachel podía sentir la humedad de Quinn corriendo por sus piernas y en toda la cocina podía escucharse el sonido de sus cuerpos pegándose en cada movimiento.

"Abre mas tus piernas"- Pidió Quinn casi sin poder respirar, Rachel hizo caso y al mismo tiempo Quinn abrió mas sus propias piernas logrando que sus clítoris estén en continuo contacto.

"¡Quinn!"- Grito Rachel tomando a su novia por el culo, Quinn ya no se despegaba de Rachel y solo mantenía la fricción con fuerza.

"Princesa estoy… estoy cerca"- Gimió Quinn sobre los labios de Rachel, La morena solo apretó el culo de Quinn con mas fuerza. Quinn se dejo caer sobre el cuerpo de Rachel ella sabia que la morena soportaba su peso.

"Dios"- Gimió Rachel al sentir las manos de Quinn abriendo su trasero y apretando mas duro.

"Bebe"- Dijo Quinn, Ambas estaban tan cerca que comenzaron a besarse desesperadamente tratando de encontrar la liberación.

"Mierda Quinn"- gimió Rachel sobre los labios de Quinn que estaba moliendo duro y mordiendo el labio inferior de Rachel.

"Ven conmigo"- Dijo Quinn dando los últimos fuertes y lentos movimientos.

"Carajo"- Gimió Rachel que se movía a toda velocidad a contraste de Quinn lo que hacia la sensación aun mas exquisita.

"Quiero que vengas conmigo y que mojes todo mi cuerpo"- Dijo Quinn mentalmente mientras jadeaba sobre el cuello de Rachel, Cuando Quinn termino de pedir esto a Rachel ambas vinieron duro sobre la otra.

"Bebe somos unos animales"- Dijo Rachel riendo una vez que s respiración volvió a la normalidad.

"Soy un tigre"- Dijo Quinn riendo y Rachel la beso en la mejilla.

"lamento Arruinar este momento pero… la mesada tuvo un derrame"- Dijo Rachel y Quinn asintió con la cabeza. Los padres de Rachel podían llegar en cualquier momento, no es que no supieran que las niñas tenían sexo, por el amor de dios ellas tuvieron una hija y no salio precisamente del aire pero no reaccionarían muy bien si encontraran a Quinn acostada sobre su hija, lamiéndola como un perro en la mesada de la cocina.

Luego de que limpiaron el desastre y se ducharon ambas estaban en la sala, Rachel estaba amamantando a Ivys y Quinn intentaba encontrar algo decente para ver en la televisión.

_**Ding-Dong **__(Suena el timbre de la casa)_

Quinn arreglo su vestido y abrió la puerta para encontrarse con Santana.

"Santana, Hola woo... ¿Qué es eso?"- Pregunto Quinn al ver la jeringa tamaño familiar que tenia Santana en su mano.

"Necesito tu sangre"- Dijo la latina asustando un poco a Quinn.

"Si queremos un bebe"- Dijo Brittany con un cuchillo de plástico amarillo en su mano.

"¿No podemos hablar de esto?"- Dijo Quinn asustada no quería pelear con sus amigas pero ambas negaron con la cabeza.

"Hay niños aquí no se comporten como animales"- Dijo Rachel parada desde la puerta de la sala, Quinn quiso reír por el comentario de los animales, hacia media hora que ellas habían actuaron como animales pero no era momento.

"OK hablemos pero ya tomamos la decisión"- Dijo Santana caminando hacia la sala junto a Britt.

"Quinn realmente queremos hacer esto, queremos una familia y queremos estar juntas para siempre y acompañarlas a ustedes"- Dijo Santana relajándose un poco.

"Santana esto es muy arriesgado, Imagínate si las cosas salen mal como con tina"- Dijo Quinn preocupada por el bien estar de sus amigas.

"Yo quiero hijos Q y los quiero con Santana no con otra persona y tu me das la posibilidad de hacer ese sueño realidad"- Dijo Britt con ilusión y esperanza en la mirada.

"no estoy segura. ¿Rachel?"- Pregunto Quinn buscando la opinión de la niña.

"No se, cariño tu me distes a Ivys y no se si podría negarle algo tan maravilloso pero tampoco quiero que las cosas salgan mal y perder a mis amigas"- Dijo Rachel que obviamente estaba enana encrucijada.

"Por favor, moriré en el intento si es necesario"- Dijo Santana extendiendo la jeringa a Quinn. Britt miraba el intercambio con lágrimas en los ojos.

"Esta bien… pero lo haremos a mi modo esta noche con la presencia de los señores Berry"- Dijo Quinn, Santana y Brittany saltado a abrazarla.

Las niñas pasaron el resto de la tarde tratando de convencer a Marcelo y James que finalmente aceptaron por cansancio.

Marcelo y James amararon a las niñas con unas sogas a la silla con la ayuda de Quinn y Rachel.

"¿porque nos atan?"- Pregunto Santana un poco asustada.

"¿Tienes miedo Sany?"- Dijo Rachel en un tono burlón y Santana puso los ojos.

"Me gusta esta soga"- Dijo Britt y todos le sonrieron sin saber que responder.

"Santana, Rachel estaba inconciente cuando su cuerpo realizo el cambio, sus defensas estaban bajas y su cuerpo tomo la sangre como un antídoto, en el caso de ustedes su cuerpo tratara de luchar contra el nuevo intruso"- Explico Marcelo.

"¿están seguras?"- Pregunto Rachel una vez mas para asegurarse de que nadie se arrepentiría.

"Si"- Dijeron ambas niñas al mismo tiempo, Santana estiro su meñique y lo junto con el de Britt, las niñas estaban cerca peor era todo le contacto que podían tener.

"¿estas lista Quinn?"- Pregunto Marcelo antes de insertar la aguja en el brazo de la niña, Quinn solo asintió con la cabeza, Marcelo usaba una jeringa especial con dos agujas, una ingresaba en el torrente sanguíneo Alien otra en el torrente humano, Quinn era la única que tenia este tipo de venas en el cuerpo, en cambio Rachel tenia todo en un mismo torrente peor nadie podía explicar porque sucedía esto.

A Quinn rápidamente le bajaron las pulsaciones era demasiada sangre y Marcelo lo sabia.

"¿Se esta muriendo?"- pregunto Rachel asustada

"No solo tiene que entrar en su estado Alien"- Dijo Marcelo que debía colocar la sangre en el cuerpo de Santana y Brittany rápidamente antes de que ya no sirviera. La sangre Alien se oxidaba muy rápido en contacto con el oxigeno terrestre.

"Quinn, Quinn"- Decía Rachel mientras trataba de mantenerla despierta pero era en vano Quinn cada vez estaba mas débil.

James salio de la habitación corriendo cuando escucho el llanto de Ivys, Marcelo quería ayudar a Quinn pero ya estaba inyectando en las venas de ambas niñas la sangre. Santana comenzó a convulsionar en su silla, gritando de dolor y Brittany parecía completamente poseída, Marcelo Trataba de calmarlas colocándoles unos paños de agua fría en la frente pero era en vano.

"Ya casi, Ya casi"- Decía Marcelo mientras miraba las pantallas que le mostraban el progreso de la sangre en el cuerpo de las niñas.

"Quinn mi amor despierta"- Grito Rachel que miraba el Electrocardiógrafo a cada segundo pero no había mejorías las pulsaciones de Quinn cada vez eran mas lentas e iregistrables.

"**¡REPIUSHUM!-** (¡CALMATE!")- Grito Rachel a Santana y a Britt que seguían gritando de dolor.

"**¡TE MÛ REPIUSHUM!-** (¡Dije que te calmes!)"- Grito Rachel de nuevo con los ojos enardecidos, Marcelo estaba escondido detrás de su escritorio cuatro niñas Alien no era una buena idea después de todo.

"¿Rachel?"- Pregunto Quinn casi sin voz.

"¿Mi amor? ¿Bebe estas bien?"- Pregunto Rachel saliendo del trance y acariciando la frente de la niña, Santana y Britt rompieron todo lo que las ataba a las sillas y corrieron junto a Quinn.

"¿Quinny?"- pregunto Britt con miedo.

"**Lemis kae alays nan** - (Debes ser fuerte)"- Susurro Rachel al oído de Quinn.- "**ocu Iv a ocu bem** – (por Ivys y por mi)"

"**Ier nida ocu Iv a ocu oyu**- (siempre estaré para Ivys y para ti)"- Dijo Quinn mientras sus pulsaciones comenzaban a ser normales otra vez y el color violeta de sus ojos desaparecía lentamente.

"¡DEMONIOS QUINN! ¡No vuelvas a hacerme eso!"- Grito Rachel abrazando a Quinn que beso con ternura el cuello de su novia.

"¿Por qué todos hablan raro? ¿Y porque entiendo lo que dicen?"- pregunto Santana tomando a mano de Britt.

"Es **AICAR **un lenguaje **PRITUS"- **explico Marcelo saliendo de su escondite.

"La sangre es de un **PRITUS**, un Alien guardián, ellos son demonios y Ángeles en constante lucha, desgraciadamente llevamos la sangre de un **AICAR**"

"¿Uno de los malos?"- Pregunto Britt y Quinn asintió con la cabeza.

"Los **PRITUS AICAR** son mas primitivos que los **PRITUS GAMI**, no por eso menos inteligentes es solo que son mas instintivos"

"¿Y porque vinieron a la tierra?"- Pregunto Santana

"Bueno, nosotros somos débiles para ellos, físicamente hablando, podrían matarnos con un empujón, el problema es nuestro cuerpo las bacterias, la sangre, el ambiente, Al mezclar ambas sangres activamos esa parte de nustro cerebro que dicen que no usamos"- Explico Quinn lo mas sencillo que pudo para que Britt pudiera entender todo.

"me gusta esta historia. ¿Ganan los buenos?"- pregunto Britt y Quinn solo le sonrío.

"Los **GAMI** impidieron que los **AICAR** ingresaran a la tierra excepto por uno, se cree que era el Rey de su civilización, por las marcas en su cuerpo"- Explico Quinn tomando la mano de Rachel. "Esta en nuestra sangre pero no nos hace uno de ellos"- Dijo Quinn y las niñas asintieron con la cabeza. "estoy cansada"- Fuer lo ultimo que salio de la boca de Quinn.

"Vamos a la cama"- Dijo Rachel Sacando a Quinn con suavidad de la habitación.

"Santana, Britt pueden quedarse les prepare la habitación de Huéspedes". Grito James desde la cocina.

"Gracias señor Berry"- Dijo Britt antes de subir las escaleras de la mano con Santana hacia la habitación.

Rachel tomo a Ivys en sus brazos y comenzó amamantarla, Quinn se acostó junto a ambas y acaricio los pequeños rulitos dorados de la niña. Quinn coloco un beso en el hombro de Rachel antes de apoyar su cabeza contra la almohada.

"¿Quinn?"- Pregunto Rachel mientras acomodaba a Ivys en su cuna.

"mmmm"- Fue todo lo que escapo de la boca de Quinn.

"¿Es un Problema ser un** AICAR**?"- Pregunto Rachel preocupada.

"No lo se bebe, No lo se"- Dijo Quinn cerrando los ojos Dudando sobre lo que realmente sabia, mientras Rachel se acurrucaba dentro de sus brazos.

En la habitación continua estaban Santana y Britt recostadas en la cama todavía con su ropa de día puesta mirándose la una a la otra sin emitir ningún sonido.

"¿De verdad quieres tener hijos conmigo San?"- Pregunto Britt

"Por supuesto cariño, Yo te amo"- Dijo Santana acariciando el rostro de Britt.

"Yo también te amo".-Dijo Britt abrazando a Santana por la cintura.

"¿Si? ¿Cuánto me amas?"- Pregunto La latina sentándose sobre las piernas de Britt.

"Mucho"- Dijo Britt con una sonrisa picarona mientras apoyaba sus manos sobre las piernas de Santana.

"¿Cuánto es mucho?"- Pregunto Santana inclinándose para atrapar los labios de Britt.

"Hasta el cielo"- Dijo Britt que no podía concentrarse en nada mas que la manera en la que la lengua de Santana serpenteaba su cuello.

"¿Solo hasta le cielo?"- Pregunto Santana en el oído de Britt mientras mordía y chupaba la oreja de la niña.

"Si"- Dijo Britt sin pensar y Santana sonrío antes de morder el cuello de la rubia.

"¿Si?"- Pregunto Santana mientras lamia los labios de Britt que intentaba besarla pero Santana se alejaba en cada intento de la rubia.

"NO"- Dijo Britt colocando su mano sobre el cuello de Santana, el pelo de la latina caía sobre sus hombros y los ojos azules de Britt solo estaban sobre los labios de Santana, al ver que la morena no se movía, Britt aplico fuerza sobre el cuello de la niña para unir sus labios, sus lenguas se conectaron en cuanto sus labios estuvieron unidos, Los besos eran apasionados, desesperados pero enamorados.

"Te amo hasta el final del universo"- Dijo Britt cuando tuvieron que separarse en busca de aire.

"demuéstramelo"- exigió Santana sacándose la remera, Britt desabotono el Jean de la latina, peor ella no le dejo quitárselos, Santana puso sus manos sobre la cintura de Britt y se mordió el labio a medida que iba levantando la remera de la niña y descubriendo su cuerpo angelical. Britt arqueo su espalda un poco para que Santana pudiera terminar de quitarle la remera. La rubia se sentó con Santana sobre sus piernas mientras besaba el cuello de la latina y lamia entre sus pechos, Con suavidad acariciaba la espalda de Santana mientras desabrochaba el corpiño de la morena, Santana estaba haciendo lo mismo, rápidamente sus pechos entraron en contacto y ambas no pudieron evitar gemir al contacto. Ambas comenzaron a besarse apasionadamente, Britt empujo sus caderas hacia arriba y Santana gimió sobre la boa de la niña, sus pechos se rozaban en el movimiento y sus bocas intentaban no despegarse nunca. Brittany siguió empujando sus caderas hacia arriba y Santana no podía dejar de mecerse con sus piernas abiertas.

El golpe de la cintura de Britt sobre el centro de Santana hacia cada vez mas mojadas a ambas niñas.

"Dios"- Se quejo Santana al sentir las manos de Britt apretando su culo con fuerza.

La rubia mantenía a Santana con fuera sobre ella mientras realizaba movimientos pélvicos sobre el centro de la morena, Sanana comenzó a moverse con mas fuerza mientras Britt lamia sus pechos y empujaba con fuerza sus caderas.

"bebe no pares"- pidió Santana que sentía a Britt disminuir el ritmo.

"Quiero un bebe San"- Explico Britt mientras empujaba los pantalones de Santana.

"Yo quiero un bebe contigo"- Dijo Santana mientras ayudaba a Britt a quitarle los pantalones, en cuanto estuvieron desnudas una frente a la otra, Santana acaricio el rostro de Britt y luego coloco un suave y tierno beso en la nariz de la niña. Britt se sentó de frente a Santana y la tomo por la cintura.

"hazme un bebe"- Pidió Britt uniendo su centro empapado con el de Santana.

"Te amo te amo"- Dijo Santana jadeando sobre la boca de Britt.

Ambas comenzaron a imponer un ritmo, suave y sensual, sus piernas entrelazadas y sus pechos rebotando de vez en cuando eran el cuadro perfecto.

"Te amo Sany"- Dijo Britt empujando sus caderas con mas fuerza. Sus fluidos se mezclaban con los de Santana que llevo una mano al cuello de la rubia y la empujo hacia delante para besarla.

"Madre santa"- Gimió Santana frotando su centro caliente contra el de Britt.

"Mas… mas rápido"- Pidió Britt y Santana aumento la velocidad, el calor era insoportable y sus cuerpos estaban en llamas.

"Voy a venir"- Dijo Santana y Britt abrió mas sus piernas para recibir todos los fluidos de Santana sobre su centro.

"Hazme venir ya Sany"- Gimió Britt aumentando el ritmo y la fuerza, Santana hizo lo mismo ambas se movían frenéticamente, casi sin poder respirar comenzaron a sentir los espasmos al mismo tiempo. Britt hizo unos últimos movimientos mientras besaba a Santana dejando escapar las ultimas replicas. Santana cayo a la derecha de Britt en la cama.

"Wow ¿Quiero hacer bebes todas las noches"- Dijo Britt y Santana sonrío.

"Quiero estar contigo por siempre"- Dijo Santana entrelazando su mano con la de Britt sobre el vientre de la niña.

"Por siempre Sany"- Dijo Britt besando la mejilla de Santana antes de quedar dormida en sus brazos.

* * *

**Rachel House  
4:00 Am**

* * *

RING- RING

"¿Hola?"- Pregunto Quinn luego de haber encontrado el teléfono en la oscuridad.

"¿Quinn? ¡Quinn tienes que salir de hay ahora!"- Grito Finn a la niña.

"¿Qué pasa?"- Pregunto Rachel dormida al ver que Quinn se sobresaltaba en la cama.

"Lo siento Quinn"- Dijo Finn y la señal se perdió por completo.

"Finn dijo algo de escapar"- Dijo Quinn confundida, Rachel salto de la cama y comenzó a despertar a todos.

"¿Quinn?"- Pregunto Britt al ver a la niña parada en la ventana.

"Es muy tarde"- Dijo Quinn mientras veía las gigantescas naves que se posaban sobre la ciudad, las capsulas que bajaban a la tierra transportando a criaturas temibles y sanguinarias. Santana entro a la habitación corriendo junto con Rachel que tenia a Ivys en brazos. Las cuatro niñas miraban el no muy esperanzador cuadro que se veía frente a sus ojos.

"¡QUINN ABRE LA MALDITA PUERTA!"- grito alguien desde la entrada y las cuatro niñas corrieron a ver quien era, Marcelo y James bajaron con una escopeta cada uno por las dudas.

"¿Quién es?"- Pregunto Rachel antes de abrir la puerta.

"Finn por Dios abre"- Dijo el muchacho aterrado, Rachel abrió la puerta y Finn ingreso la mas rápido que pudo cerrando la puerta detrás de el.

"Están en todas partes"- Dijo Finn con lagrimas en los ojos.

"¿Quiénes?"- Pregunto Santana tratando de calmarlo.

"Los Aliens, los malditos Aliens"- Grito Finn enfurecido.

"Britt, Santana intenten comunicarse con los chicos"- Dijo Quinn y las niñas corrieron a la habitación en busca de sus celulares. "Rachel, James preparen comida, Agua, Ropa, todo lo que sea útil, nos vamos"- Dijo Quinn y Ambos asintieron con la cabeza. "Marcelo quédate conmigo"- Dijo intentando que su voz no se quiebre antes de que Rachel y los demás estuvieran lejos.

"No quiero morir"- Dijo Finn.

"Lo siento tanto"- Dijo Quinn abriendo la camisa de Finn para tocar el bulto en su abdomen, Marcelo se sorprendió al ver la hinchazón en el cuerpo del muchacho.

"Quinn yo no…"- Dijo Marcelo y Quinn solo le sonrío con dulzura.

"Ellos estaban en casa, revisaron las cosas de papa"- Dijo Finn gimiendo de dolor mientras el bulto en su estomago se volvía un poco mas grande y se movía a través de su vientre. "¡La puta madre me duele!... yo intente huir pero son rápidos Q, muy rápidos, hablaban raro yo no sabia lo que decían y luego dijo en español "El Elemento ¿Dónde esta el elemento?"- repetían eso una y otra vez, se lleváronlos diarios de mi padre… ¡DEMONIOS ME DUELEQUITAMELO!"- Grito Finn mientras se retorcía en el sofá.

"No puedo… te mataría"- Dijo Quinn acariciando el cabello del muchacho.

"lo se"- Gimió Finn retorciéndose aun mas.

"¿Recuerdas algo mas?"- Pregunto Marcelo tomando de la mano al niño.

"No…" Dijo Finn al ver que Rachel entro en la sala, la niña tenia los ojos llenos de lagrimas y suavemente se acerco al muchacho que se encontraba en su lecho de muerte.

"Rachel"- Susurro Finn que estaba rojo, hinchado y cansado de luchar con el dolor.

"Estoy aquí"- Dijo La niña conteniendo el dolor punzante que sentía en su pecho.

"Te amo Rachel"- Dijo Finn con el ultimo aliento de vida que le quedaba.

"Y yo a ti"- Dijo Rachel besando al niño en la frente mientras el brillo escapaba de sus ojos, mientras Finn dejaba de existir. Rachel comenzó a llorar desconsolada en los brazos de Quinn que dejo escapar algunas lágrimas.

"¡Atrás!"- Grito Marcelo apuntando al cuerpo sin vida. Su estomago se estaba abriendo y la sangre se chorreaba por el sillón, los tres podían ver como el pequeño Alien se alimentaba de las entrañas del muchacho.

Quinn tomo la escopeta de Marcelo con cuidado, El Alien seguía comiendo como si nadie lo viera, Quinn apunto a la cabeza de la criatura y estaba por apretar el gatillo cuando la risa de Ivys se hizo eco por toda la casa. La pequeña criatura salto sobre el sillón y observo a Quinn casi con temor en sus ojos.

"**OKAZA**"- (Creador) Dijo la pequeña criatura con una reverencia antes de correr hacia la cocina, antes de que el animal estuviera fuera de la vista de todos, Quinn ya la había volado los sesos.

Santana y Britt bajaron las escaleras corriendo cuando sintieron el estruendo y James salio con Ivys en brazos de la cocina.

"OH por dios Finn"- Dijo Santana e intento tapar los ojos de Britt pero la niña se había escapado de sus brazos y corrió junto al cuerpo del muchacho, Santana corrió tras ella pero Quinn ya la había tomado en sus brazos.

"Es hora de irnos Britt-Britt, el estará con su padre ahora"- Dijo Quinn a Britt que parecía feliz de escuchar eso. "Todo el mundo a la camioneta, voy por mis cosas"- Dijo Quinn bajando al sótano por sus armas, las armas que pensó que no iba a tener que volver a usar. Quinn salio de la casa dando una ultima mirada a la criatura descuartizada en el suelo. Quinn corrió a la camioneta de Santana y tiro sus armas en el baúl antes de sentarse junto a Rachel que lleva a Ivys en sus brazos, Santana y Britt estaban junto a Rachel, Marcelo iba al volante y James de acompañante.

"¿**OKAZA**?"- Pregunto Rachel y las cuatro se miraron. Solo ellas entendían el significado de la palabra.

"No se que significado darle"- Dijo Quinn con miedo mientras cruzaba su brazo sobre el hombre de Rachel y con su mano libre acariciaba el rostro de su hija.

"¿Santana alguien respondió?"- Pregunto James asustado.

"Puck esta con su familia en la base, Kurt esta con la familia de Mercedes dicen que van a llegar en un par de horas"- Dijo Santana y todos suspiraron un poco mas aliviados.

"Kurt es el único que sobrevivo de la familia Hummel el estaba en la casa de Mercedes"- explico Britt y Marcelo negó tristemente con la cabeza.

"¿A donde vamos?"- Pregunto Santana

"Con Will, el debe explicar algunas cosas y tiene mis mejores armas"- Dijo Quinn

NO tardaron mucho en llegar a la base, Todos guardaron silencio como hacia un duelo por la muerte de Finn y su familia. Cuando llegaron a la Base los soldados los cubrieron hacia la entrada como si fueran piedras preciosas.

"Como cambian las cosas Will, antes me querías matar y ahora me proteges, si no te conociera diría que tienes miedo"- Dijo Quinn burlándose del teniente.

"También me alegra verte"- Dijo Will ocultando su odio hacia Quinn.

"Estamos seguros aquí, tu padre diseño un escudo, no pueden vernos"- Dijo Un científico que estaba junto a Will.

"Rachel ven conmigo"- Dijo Quinn mientras algunos soldados acompañaban al resto hacia una habitación para que descansaran. James y Marcelo recostaron a Ivys y se acostaron junto a la niña luego de una revisión médica.

Santana estaba esperando por Britt en la puerta cuando un soldado le pidió que ingresara a la sala donde estaban revisando a Britt.

"Sany"- Dijo Britt extendiendo su mano que rápidamente se encontró con la de Santana.

"¿SI?"- Pregunto Santana preocupada.

"Estoy embarazada"- Dijo Britt con lagrimas en los ojos, Santana solo la abrazo y le susurro al oído cuanto la amaba.

* * *

**Lima, Ohio**

**Base militar /Oficina de Russell**

**06:00 Am**

* * *

"¿Puedo buscar algo?"- Pregunto Quinn a los soldados que asintieron con la cabeza.

"¿Qué estamos buscando?"- Pregunto Rachel mirando la oficina que estaba intacta.

"no se, algo, EL ELEMENTO"- Dijo Quinn sin saber de que hablaba.

"¿Quinn? Cariño relájate un poco ¿si? Vamos a lograrlo"- Dijo Rachel tomando a Quinn por la cintura.

"Estoy preocupada princesa"- Dijo Quinn relajándose en los brazos de Rachel, La morena unió sus labios en un suave y tierno beso que parecía quitarle el peso de los hombros a Quinn. Cada vez que Rachel la besaba Quinn parecía recuperar sus fuerzas.

"Confío en ti"- Dijo Rachel pasando sus dedos por el pelo de Quinn, dejando ver el tatuaje que la rubia llevaba desde su nacimiento. "Odio ese tatuaje".

"Si yo también"- Dijo Quinn pensando solo en las caricias de su novia. "¡EL TATUAJE! "- Dijo Quinn como si una lamparita se hubiese prendido sobre su cabeza.

"¿Qué?"- Pregunto Rachel que no entendía nada.

"Computadora explorar proyecto **"C8-0192X3" "- **Pidió Quinn y las imágenes comenzaron a aparecer en la pantalla. "Ubicación del cuerpo"- Dijo Quinn y la maquina respondió. _"Área restringida 51X proyecto protegido por las naciones unidas C8 desactivado"_

Quinn tomo del brazo a Rachel y la saco de la oficina, ambas caminaron por los pasillos de las instalaciones hasta las puertas del área restringida, Quinn tecleo la clave de su padre y las puertas se abrieron. Ambas entraron y se colocaron los trajes térmicos blancos, luego se abrieron paso por tuberías que dejaban escapar algo de vapor caliente de vez en cuando. Una vez que atravesaron el largo y oscuro pasillo se encontraron con cientos de Científicos en sus computadoras y algunos obreros que rociaban helio frío sorbe el Alien para mantenerlo congelado. Ambas se detuvieron frente a la bestia y Rachel tomo la mano de Quinn al ver el horrible animal.

"Mira"- Dijo Quinn apuntando hacia una habitación de vidrio donde podían verse algunas armas Alien, las chicas caminaron entre las armas y pudieron distinguir dentro de una caja de vidrio blindado y sellado una piedra azul que brillaba cada vez mas a medida que Quinn se acercaba. Rachel tomo la mano de Quinn con fuerza y ambas sin quererlo entraron en transe.

"**OKAZA"-** retumbo dentro de sus cabezas y las niñas fueron transportadas mentalmente hacia una ciudad moderna y oscura. Pasearon por las calles a tanta velocidad que no podía distinguir donde estaban, luego entraron a una especie de palacio y una voz inundo sus mentes. **"AROPA IT TROP U YEZU A TAITA UMA KRIP OX GAMI A PRITUS TRÜ UM KAZ" **(Cuando se pare una madre y padre en el trono los **GAMI **y los **PRITUS** estarán en paz")- las niñas levantaron su mirada peor no podían ver nada, el salón estaba en blanco y la ciudad comenzaba a alejarse.

"Quinn"- Dijo Rachel casi susurrando en los brazos de la rubia.

"Lo se"- Dijo Quinn dejando escapar un suspiro y preparando su mente para lo que estaba apunto de comenzar.

* * *

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

**Fin.**

¿Y? ¿Cumpli las expectativas? trate de dar todo de mi en esta capitulo, explicar cosas que todos se preguntaban, darle un poco de Brittana a todos los que votaron por eso. **gracias** a todos los que me acompañaron con este Fic, se que fue una locura y es algo que nadie escribe pero estoy feliz de poder compartir esto con ustedes.

_Voy hacer una secuela no se cuando pero la voy hacer._

**Gracias por disfrutar de esto junto a mi. **

¿Les gusto? Espero sus comentarios mas que nunca.

_"Los que nunca comentaron este es el momento."_

**COMENTEN!... Lo necesito para vivir! (?).**

**Arcia.**

**Adios, buena vida y los leo en mis otros Fic ;)  
**

Te Invito a Leer **"La voz de la musica" **y **"CUENTOS DE AMOR" **fic's FAberry.


End file.
